


Internal Crisis

by Medilia



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 56,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medilia/pseuds/Medilia
Summary: The stories of Tseng, Rude and Reno and how they became Turks. This story represents seven years of writing development for me. I started when I was sixteen and have been slowly picking away at the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story in 2010 when I was sixteen. This is a progression of seven years of writing. Chapters 28 and 29 are coming soon. And there may be a chapter 30.
> 
> Warnings for chapter 1: Semi-graphic violence, implied Rape. (NOT YAOI)

Chapter one: Akuma

From the day of his birth Tseng had been marked. He was born on the Fourth of the Fourth, unlucky in Wutai. He was born in the early hours of the morning before the sky turned grey with the rising sun the hours of witching. A range of factors far beyond Tseng's control determined that from the moment of his birth, he would be an outcast. He was named Akuma, demon. A dot was burned into the flesh between his eyes so that everyone would know that he was demon spawn. Tseng was kept away from the house, living in a barn just within sight of the mighty house his family lived in. He was raised by a maid who feared him greatly and he could not bring himself to like her as she drew away from him whenever he reached out. His sole comfort was his sister Yuka who gave him the name Tseng.

'Tseng.' Yuka smiled at the small boy as she entered the barn, 'how are you today?' she asked closing the door behind her.  
'The same as ever.' Tseng turned his dark eyes to his sister and smiled softly as he bowed his head respectfully to the older woman. 'How are you?'  
'That's a good boy.' she reached into her kimono. 'I bought you a gift.' she handed the boy a small ball, 'It's called a gob stopper, you suck on it.'  
Tseng cautiously took the treat from his sister. 'Where did you get it?' he asked rolling the ball in his palm lightly touching it with his fingers.  
'A man from the Eastern continent is here, he went to see Lord Godo. I heard he is from a large corporation. I didn't get to hear much.' her smiled widened when Tseng popped the ball in his mouth and made a strange face at the taste, 'Enjoy it Tseng, the man said it will last you several hours, most probably days.'  
Tseng took the ball from his mouth and smiled at Yuka. 'It's sweet. I like it.'  
Yuka kissed Tseng on the forehead over the burn mark that sat between his eyes, 'I will see you tomorrow Tseng. Your maid will be here soon with your dinner.'  
'Good night sister.'

Once Yuka was gone Tseng put the gob stopper back into his mouth and curled up on his bed. It was a thin mattress stuffed with straw and placed in the corner of the barn. Tseng hated the loneliness bought on by his exile, the short amount of time he was able to spend with Yuka was all that kept him sane. Tseng could not comprehend a life without her there. From the barn window he could see the house the rest of his family lived in. He saw the people that were always visiting Silhouetted on the thin walls. Tseng would often dream that his father would come down to the barn with clean clothing and bring him up to the party. There he would praise Tseng and introduce him to many people who would become his friends… but as Tseng grew older he realised it would never happen. At only ten years old that dream had almost completely died. Tseng's head snapped towards the barn door when it opened and his maid entered.  
'I bought you dinner Akuma.' she said brining the food towards the boy's bed.  
Tseng stared at the woman with his black eyes making her shift in discomfort. 'You may go.' The maid quickly exited with a bow of her head while Tseng wrapped the gob stopper in a cloth and turned to the thin broth that was served as his dinner.

Tseng sat by the barn window while he ate his dinner, the sky outside was darkening and storm clouds brewed. Tseng sniffed the air and smelt the coming storm as rain softly began to fall on the ground. Staring up at the grand house Tseng could see the golden light of candles and the fireplace streaming through the windows and onto the grounds. The silhouette of his family at the table showed on the thin doors. Since his birth Tseng had only been to the house once when he was five years old. The adventure had earned him a beating delivered by his father, elder brother and brother in law. Yuka had begged them to stop but they hadn't until Tseng was lying on the ground bloody and defeated. Yuka had tended to him out of fear that his maid would just let him die. Thunder clapped outside as Tseng finished eating his meagre meal, he washed his hands and face in a bucket of water as a chill ran down his spine. The boy moved over to the window and closed it shaking his mane of black hair.

It was about midnight when the barn door quietly opened and roused Tseng from his sleep. Blinking the child was able to make out a feminine shape by the door, lightning flashed and illuminated the woman for less than a second.  
'Yuka?' His sister closed the door and moved towards him  
'I am sorry Tseng, I did not mean to wake you. Please go back to sleep.'  
Tseng sat up lighting the lamp by his bed as Yuka moved towards him, he gasped. 'Your face?' his beloved older sister had dark bruises over her cheek and a bloody lip, she walked with a slight limp and her kimono was torn.  
Yet, she still smiled for her little brother. 'I had a fight with Iwoa, it is nothing to worry about.' she swallowed removing her kimono so that she only had a light under dress on which had flecks of blood on it. 'May I stay with you little brother?' Tseng nodded pulling back the sheets on his bed. 'Thank you.' She lay beside him and pulled the blankets back up and pulled Tseng close to her.  
The young boy began to cry, 'What did he do to you?'  
Yuka stroked the back of Tseng's head, her eyes gazing at the wall of the barn. 'He beat me.' She said simply.  
Tseng swallowed, 'But why didn't anyone stop him?' he pulled back to look Yuka in the eye.  
Yuka affectionately stroked her brother's face, 'when I married Iwoa I became his property.' She explained. Do not worry little one, everything will be better in the light of the morning.'  
'But that is not fair!' Tseng's black eyes were full of confusion as he stared at his sisters marred face. 'I am the one they hate, not you.'  
A tear broke past Yuka's own brown eyes. 'My dear little brother,' she stroked his cheek, 'you know so little of this world… what will you do when I am gone?'  
'Gone?' Tseng's voice broke. 'Where are you going?'  
'To live with Iwoa, we have been married six years and he wants to return to his family in the south of Wutai, as his wife I will go with him.' Another tear streamed down her face. 'Do not worry Tseng, I will still come and see you.' she tenderly kissed his forehead. 'Now stop your worrying and sleep.' she blew out the lamp and pulled Tseng close to her chest.

Yuka's breathing had become even and deep signalling that she had fallen asleep. Tseng tenderly stroked his sister's damaged face. It would heal flesh usually did, but still the fact that she was hurt at all was what bothered Tseng. Wasn't Iwoa meant to love his dear sister? As her husband wasn't he meant to protect her? Tseng carefully pulled away from his sister. Wasn't the rest of his family meant to also care for and protect her? Tseng kissed Yuka's cheek.  
'I won't let them hurt us anymore.' He whispered pulling out of her arms. He pulled on a shirt and with bare feet left the barn. The mud squelched under his bare feet as he moved towards the grand house, the only light was from the dying fire place. But Tseng was use to the darkness and the lightning helped him find his way. By the time he reached the door his hair was dripping and his clothes were soaked through. Licking his wet lips he silently slid open the door and stepped inside. The house was awfully hot, the boy had always lived out in the gusty barn and it made the still air of the house seem stuffy and hot. Shaking his mane of black hair Tseng refocused himself and headed for the kitchen. He had witnessed the servants slaughter animals before and supposed killing a human wouldn't be much different so he began to search for a sharp blade. He found the item he was seeking imbedded in a piece of wood on the table in the kitchen, it took all of his strength to free the blade from the wood and he clutched it to his chest as if to stop it from returning to its place.

Leaving muddy foot prints in his wake Tseng moved down the hall way towards the bedrooms. Though he had only been in the house once he had been able to figure out its layout from the movement of people around the house and the lights at night. Tseng may have been uneducated but he was by no means stupid or incompetent. With the blade clutched to his chest he made his way down the hall and towards the first bedroom. Tseng swallowed sliding back the paper door, it made little noise as it slid along its light wooden frame. He blinked allowing his eyes to quickly adjust to the light of the room. Lightning struck the nearby mountains and thunder shook the earth as he stepped into the bedroom of Daitaro, the beloved first son and Daitaro's pregnant wife. Together they lay peacefully asleep unaware of Tseng as he entered the room with his knife. With silent footsteps Tseng made his way over to the pallet where the lovers slept, he crouched down beside Daitaro and recalled how the servants slaughtered the beasts. He adjusted his shaky grip on the knife and took a deep breath pressing the blade against Daitaro's throat, with a swift, sharp and precise movement Tseng sliced his brother's throat. Brown eyes opened wide with shock and he weakly clutched to his throat in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding.  
'Akuma…' he gasped before his hand fell to his side limply covered in blood. Daitaro's wife, Yumi quickly came to the same end as her husband. Daitaro had failed to protect Yuka from Iwoa as was his duty as a brother, for not fulfilling said duty Tseng punished Daitaro and his wife along with their unborn child. It was strange, he had fantasised about this moment for almost three years, but he had always imagined himself to be in a fit of rage, screaming and stabbing wildly, but he felt calm, controlled and cold… oh so cold.

Blood had spurted over Tseng's clothing and it dripped from his fingertips as he moved down the hall way to the room of his next victim, Iwoa. Yuka's husband lay peacefully in his wedding bed alone. His toned chest was showing as the sheets pooled around his legs and naval, it was a wonder how Yuka could sleep with the man since he took up more than his share of the bed. Tseng's heart skipped at beat and he licked his lips in anticipation tasting the blood of Daitaro on his lips. Leaving muddy and bloody foot prints in his wake Tseng moved over to the bed and stood over the sleeping man, with the blade in one hand he prepared himself. Small fingers tangled themselves in Iwoa's thick black hair and he jerked the man's head up.  
Grunting in surprise Iwoa opened his eyes and stared at Tseng for a long moment, in the darkness he couldn't see the blood covering the boy.  
'Akuma! What do you think you are doing in the house?' lightening flashed and illuminated the room for a split second, long enough for him to see the blood on Tseng, but it was too late. As if truly possessed by a demon the child plunged the knife into Iwoa's throat as he tore it back out blood spurted all over Tseng and Iwoa stared at him in shock as his eyes lost their light and he fell limp against the bed. Tseng released him and moved on, he wasn't finished yet.

Yuka awoke to a particularly loud clap of thunder that shook the barn, she gasped slightly looking around with confusion. Her cheek ached and she recalled what had happened and why she was in Tseng's barn, but strangely her beloved little brother was not there with her. She blinked looking around, despite the raging storm it was eerily quiet, something wasn't right.  
'Tseng!' she called out for the boy but there was no reply. Standing up she grabbed her kimono and rushed towards the house, all her senses were on edge and all she knew was that she had to get back to the house. She quickly opened the door and stepped inside, Tseng stood in the centre of the main room covered head to toe in blood, it along with water dripped off his clothes, hair and skin.  
'Tseng,' she whispered in fear and shock.  
The child turned to her. 'It's okay Yuka, they won't hurt us anymore. I stopped them, all of them.'  
Yuka gasped her hand covering her mouth in shock and her eyes widening with horror. 'Tseng, what did you do?' she whispered.  
Tseng blinked in a somewhat innocent fashion. 'I killed them.' he replied quietly. 'I didn't know how else to stop them.'  
Yuka fell to her knees her hand still over her mouth and a high pitched sob escaped her lips, her beloved brother was a murder, could it be that it was true… was he the spawn of a demon? Yuka was shaking with fear as Tseng moved over to her his bloody hand reaching out to her. His eyes seemed darker to her and even though she was twice his height she felt small.  
'Akuma…'  
He frowned. 'Yuka… you never call me Akuma… I'm sorry but I had to stop them from hurting us. They are gone now, now Iwoa can't beat you…'  
Yuka trembled with fear as Tseng drew near and embraced her, black eyes stared out the open door into the stormy night.


	2. Welcome to ShinRa

Veld really didn't have time for a detour, he was on a very tight schedule after been unable to convince Lord Godo to allow ShinRa to build their Mako reactor in Wutai. Veld was now returning to ShinRa's city of Midgar to report back to the President about "Failing", but a strong scent of blood had distracted him and led him down a different path. People in Midgar slums called Turks 'Blood hounds' and they weren't far off the mark, they could smell a person bleeding at the other end of a sector, it came with the job. The scent grew stronger as Veld drew closer to a large traditional style house on the outskirts of the small city, it was protected by a large stone wall that surrounded the property, but Veld easily scaled the wall. He was thankful for the ShinRa issue gloves and the chill of the predawn morning, Wutai's heat and humidity made him uncomfortable and the stone walls would easily break skin.

When Veld reached the grand house he paused for a moment to listen in on the house, but he could hear nothing, the smell of blood was strong and he doubted there was anyone living in the house. Veld checked the bottom of his shoes to make sure he would not leave any marks that could be traced to him, he then slid back the door and stepped inside the house, it was a square with a courtyard in the middle, following the scent of blood Veld came by three bedrooms and five dead bodies. He frowned wondering what had happened, there was a lot of blood. The Turk looked around one of the rooms and his eyes fell on the small bloody footprints , frowning he began to follow them through the house. They led Veld out into a common room where he found a woman, she was sobbing with a young boy cradled against her and in her hand was a knife, she was beautiful despite her torn clothing and matted hair, both her and the boy were covered in blood.

"Stop!" Veld called in Wutain, he had learnt the language several years earlier and it had come in handy and gotten him this mission.

The woman gasped dropping the knife on the floor and looking up, her eyes wide and cheeks tear stained, "You are the man from the East?" she sobbed, "you have to help me."

Veld slowly moved over to the woman and crouched down in front of her and the sleeping boy in her arms, "Alright, I will, but first you have to tell me what happened, and what your name is."

"My name is Yuka, this is my little brother Tseng," Yuka adjusted her grip as the little boy moved ever so slightly, "Tseng is an Akuma child and since birth has been living in the barn outside our house," she turned her head to look out at the barn, the door was still open, "last night my husband and I fought so I went to stay with him in the barn for the night, Tseng decided to take revenge on the family for us," Yuka let out a sob and pulled her beloved brother tighter to her chest, "he killed them, all of them. Gods, he will be executed."

Veld looked at the sleeping child thoughtfully, 'He killed all those people…' he thought, 'He can't be older then ten years old…' a plan began to form in Veld's mind as he crouched down in front of Yuka, "I can help," he said softly, "I can take your brother away from here, I can take him back into the East with me where it is safe."

Yuka was no ones fool, she gave Veld an accusing look, "Why? Why would you do that?" she asked suspiciously pulling her brother to her chest, "It is not out of charity, is it?"

Veld smiled, "You see right through me, I will admit my motives are not entirely innocent. If Tseng comes with me he will be working for ShinRa Inc. with me. But I do promise he will be safe," he looked at the sleeping boy who shifted in his sister's arms.

A tear seeped from the corner of her eye, "Safe… do you promise?"

Veld nodded, "I swear."

Yuka stroked Tseng's cheek rousing him form his slumber, "Tseng," she whispered, "you have to leave now…" Tseng blinked at the woman in confusion, "this man will take you somewhere safe," her voice cracked slightly when her little brother stroked her cheek affectionately, "please Tseng, I don't want you to die, please go with this man," Tseng shooks his head his bloody hair swinging around his face, "Please Tseng you must trust me," the boy clung to her tighter.

"I am sorry Tseng," Veld said to the boy softly as he took hold of him and pulled him from Yuka's arms, the boy began to cry begging for his sister, "I swear you have done the best thing for Tseng," he promised adjusting his grip on the struggling boy.

Yuka wrapped her arms around her own body, "Look after him, please, he means the world to me."

Veld nodded, "He will be raised well, I promise and one day he will no doubt come back for you," that was a lie, Turks broke all family connections when they joined and Tseng would be no different.

Yuka nodded sobbing, "Thank you, I won't forget your kindness."

"Take care," and he was gone with Tseng.

Veld really hadn't wanted to restrain the boy, but Tseng gave him no choice but to hand cuff him to the back seat in the helicopter. The child was screaming and banging his fists in anger and crying out in Wutain, "Give me back to Yuka! My sister needs me! Take me back!" Veld closed his eyes and started up the helicopter, he could tell it would be a long trip, but with any luck the boy would tier himself out and fall asleep. The child had already given him a head ache and they hadn't even taken off yet. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes and ascended into the sky.

"This is Veld do you copy?" Veld put the mouth piece of his head set closer to his lips as he spoke, as he had hoped Tseng had tired himself out and had fallen asleep in the back of the helicopter.

"Yes sir, I copy," the strict and formal voice of Veld's second in command answered over the two way.

"I am bringing a package with me, be ready for a package from Wutai, alright?"

Damon was silent on the other end for a moment before he said, "Want to be more specific?"

Veld chuckled, "This package will require similar conditions to the package I bought back from Costa Del Sol two years ago."

"Sir! You can't be serious!" Damon cried, "When you bought that package back from Costa Del Sol everything went wrong."

"It's different this time," Veld said calmly, "I will be back in about half an hour so be ready for me."

"Yes sir."

Veld cut off the transmission and glanced into the back of the helicopter where Tseng slumped in the seat. He was a tiny thing and Veld stopped for a second to wonder if he was perhaps to small to be a Turk.

Damon and Legend stood waiting for Veld's arrival, they could see the helicopter heading towards Midgar with the light of the sun glittering off of it before it entered the smog of Midgar. Damon adjusted his sun glasses shaking his head.

"Hey, Damon, any idea what this package is gonna be like?" Legend asked folding his arms in a nonchalance way.

"No," Damon replied stiffly while also thinking, 'Nor do I really want to know. I can only foresee trouble,' he sighed as the helicopter drew closer to the helipad on top of ShinRa tower. The black aircraft carefully landed on the helipad, blowing the Turk's hair and uniforms in every direction. As the propellers of the helicopter came to a stop Damon made his way over to the front door of the vehicle and opened it, "Welcome back sir, where is the package?"

Veld stood up moving into the back of the helicopter while Damon who had been joined by Legend watched on, it was one of the smaller ShinRa helicopter and there was no back door or windows so the two Turks had to wait patiently for their first in command to reveal the package. After almost an entire two minutes of waiting Veld emerged carrying a sleeping Wutain boy. He was small and sickly in appearance, he was obviously far too thin for his size, Damon could see his bones as Veld wrapped him in a blanket.

"Unfortunately," Veld whispered trying not to wake Tseng, "he is none too please to be with us," the older man chuckled softly as he walked into the ShinRa building. Legend and Damon turned to look at each other in confusion before following their director into the tower.

"Sir are you sure this is a good idea?" Damon asked as the three Turks descended to the lower basement levels of ShinRa where the Turk holding rooms were, "I recall that the last child that you bought here didn't turn out to well," he glanced at Legend who merely smirked straight back at him.

"I think that it meant to insult me," Legend laughed leaning back against the wall of the service elevator and folding his arms, "I wish this thing would go faster, I need to get out and have a smoke."

Veld hushed the young man, "Please, I really don't want Tseng awake right now, as I said, he is not too pleased that he will be joining the Turks, he would much rather take his chances in Wutai."

Legend rolled his eyes, "Veld, you are such a stiff," the elevator opened and the three Turks walked out and Damon led to them to the cell they had prepared for Tseng.

The room wasn't much, it had a toilet and a bed, the floor and walls were concrete and it made Veld frown. It was true that Damon had had extra blankets put on the bed but it was really not suitable for the newest Turk recruit, he turned to Damon, "I want some carpet put in for him and toys, replacing the light wouldn't hurt either."

Damon swallowed, "Yes sir," he and Legend left.

Veld walked over to the bed and lay Tseng down pushing the boy's matted hair from his face, he would need to be cleaned up and bit and trained a lot, but the Turk director had little doubt that Tseng would be a fine Turk under the right guidance. The boy began to stir, black eyes snapped open filled with wild fire like that of an untamed beast. The child threw himself at Veld but the Turk merely shoved him back with a calm look, Tseng's heart pounded painfully against his chest and he wanted to clutch at it, but he had no time for that. Brown and black eyes stared at each other for a long moment, black eyes glared darkly while brown were calm and patient. The Wutain boy threw himself at Veld again calmly shoved him back onto the bed like he was a dog jumping up.

"Let, me go!" Tseng snarled, "I demand that you let me go, I don't want to be here, Yuka needs me!"

Veld shook his head, "Your sister sent you to live with me so that you would not be killed by other Wutains for the murder of your family," he grabbed Tseng's hands to restrain him and pushed him up against the wall, "But if you really want to leave I will take you into Midgar and you can find your way home."

Veld stepped out into Sector Eight and released Tseng's arm, "Go," he turned back into the building leaving the dirty child alone on the dark streets of the city.

A cold gust of wind blew threw the city making Tseng shiver he wrapped his arms around his body and a warm tear ran down Tseng's cold cheek and he sniffed. Closing his eyes Tseng could smell Yuka's strong scent, perfume and cherry blossoms, it invaded his nose and he felt warm and safe for a moment before another cold gust of wind reminded him of where he really was. Sobbing quietly Tseng stood in the lonely streets of Midgar his heart beating softly, rain began to fall and he looked up at the sky before looking down at his own body and to his bare feet where the rain fell. The lights of the ShinRa building illuminated the ground around Tseng and in defeat he turned back into the tower and the doors magically opened for him. Veld stood waiting with a soft smile, he knew the child would come back, he expected nothing less from his new student.


	3. Mission In the Slums

Tseng exhaled as he lifted the weight up and held it for three seconds before inhaling and bringing the weight back down. Sweat dripped down Tseng's bare chest and his muscles tensed and flexed as he repeated the process of lifting the weight and then bringing it back down, he wasn't lifting too much weight so there was no need for a spotter. Tseng sighed putting the bar back up on its holder and sat up wiping his sweat with his towel. The Wutain teenager had created this morning routine a little while after he first arrived as he realised that to survive he would have to live up to the Turk expectations, and he had. Tseng was excelling in his new life and secretly enjoying it.

The PHS that sat between his legs began to ring, he sighed picking up the black device, "Tseng speaking," he spoke in clear English though he still had quite a strong accent.

"Tseng," Veld said across the line, "get dressed and ready for work and meet me in my office, I have an important job for you."

Tseng used his towel to wipe the sweat ff his body, "Yes sir. I will be there soon," he hung up and sighed heavily. There was no rest for the Turks they were always doing one thing or another for ShinRa, Tseng was never sent far from Midgar and he was accompanied on all missions, usually by Damon or Veld. Legend was usually sent far and wide over Gaia but happily took Tseng on missions when he was in Midgar, though Veld was weary of Legend been a band influence on him.

Tseng turned on the hot water and stepped under the shower adjusting it to a comfortable temperature, he let out his raven hair from its tie, Veld had made him keep his hair at an "appropriate length". Tseng wasn't too fond of the idea but Veld was always kind to him and it would have been disrespectful for Tseng to refuse him this small request. Hot water caressed down the teenagers skin and he closed his eyes bowing his head for the few minutes his shower would last were pure bliss. The shower reminded him of the warm Wutain rain, it reminded him of home. It had been four years since he came to Midgar and he still longed for his home in Wutai. True, he had become more accustomed to the Eastern practices and he picked them up quickly, but he felt as if something was missing. With a long suffering sigh Tseng turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and moved over to his locker where he pulled out his pressed uniform and polished shoes. The teenager loved the Turk uniform, it made him feel as if he was a part of something where people valued him, it was something he would never have known had he remained in Wutai. Tseng straightened the blue suit in the mirror it had to be perfect.

Veld sat at his oak wood desk looking over files and mission reports while he waited for Tseng. Tseng… he had grown so much, he was getting tall fast already at the mere age of fourteen he was the same height as an average Wutain, he was eager to learn and was a quick study. Veld smiled fondly remembering Tseng's broken English when he was learning the new language.

Tseng performed a round house kick on the training dummy before swiftly delivering a punch to the dummy's jaw, "Tseng!" Veld called the boy's name. Tseng had a quick reaction time and Veld was taken a back by how fast he turned to face him, "Time for your English lesson," Veld used English whenever possible so Tseng would get use to the language.

"Yes sir," he walked over to the locker rooms for a quick shower and to get changed. He stepped back out in his uniform, "I ready."

"I am ready," Veld corrected with a small smile before walking out of the gym with Tseng in tow, "How are you today?" Veld made constant small talk with Tseng, yet another method of ensuring he picked up the language.

"Uh," he thought for a moment, "I am well," he emphasised with a small smirk, Tseng was starting to form his own quirks and Veld could see a confident, competent Turk.

"What have you been doing?"

Tseng paused to think again, "I have trained in gym, morning."

Veld chuckled in spite of himself, "You have been training in the gym all morning?" Tseng nodded in conformation.

A knock on the door bought Veld back to the present, "Come in," he called packing away his paper work until he found what he was looking for, "I have a new assignment for you it is pretty simple, however it will be dangerous."

Tseng moved over to the desk and took the file from Veld's hands licking it open. It was a pretty standard and simple mission, just picking up a package. What made this mission dangerous was that the package had to be picked up from the slums of Midgar, Tseng had never been in the slums but he had heard it was the home of poverty and a place of filth. Black eyes roamed over the instructions before he looked up at Veld, "Who will be my partner?"

The Turk director stood up, "I will," he gave Tseng a soft smile, "I need to get away from this paper work for a few hours," he said in explanation.

Tseng nodded, "Of course sir," Veld had to pause for a moment to admire Tseng, the training was having a great effect on him and he was becoming a young Turk with much potential to climb the ranks, "When do we go?"

Veld stood up, "Immediately," he straightened his uniform, "You may want to stock up on your Materia, slum jobs are notoriously unpredictable," the Turk director slid a bangle already equipped with fully charged Materia, "I'll meet you down in the lobby."

"Yes sir," Tseng headed to the labs to pick up Materia, he would need cure, fire, barrier and an all Materia. He reached the labs and felt a shiver run down his spine and bile rose in his throat. There was no questioning that Tseng hated the labs, or more specifically he hated…

"Ah Tseng, how may I help you?" … Hojo.

Tseng turned to face the head of ShinRa's science department, it use to be a man called professor Gast but he had been… eliminated several years earlier after betraying ShinRa. "Good day professor," Tseng was ever polite even to the man he despised and was despised by, "I was sent by Director Veld to pick up some Materia for a mission."

Hojo adjusted his glasses, "Ah, of course," he circled Tseng eyeing him off, the boy would be a perfect specimen but he was off limits. A loose strand of greasy black hair fell over his eye, "Come this way," swallowing Tseng followed Hojo deeper into the labs, he walked passed several status tubes with what were once humans contained inside, "They are beautiful, aren't they?" Hojo cackled, "Most o them are failures but, oh well, I'll just request for a few Turks to come and dispose of them before collecting more test subjects," he stopped in front of a large cabinet and opened it, "Here you go Tseng, pick whatever you need."

Tseng swiftly grabbed the required Materia, before making a swift exit, he heard Hojo call out a farewell before cackling. Once in the elevator Tseng took a deep breath relieved to be away from Hojo, his hands were still sweating from the brief encounter with the scientist. While the elevator descended Tseng took the time to recompose himself, by the time he was passing the lower levels there was no sign of the stress caused by the labs and Hojo.

Veld was standing in the lobby with President ShinRa and several of the executives as they returned from a breakfast meeting, all just a show of course. Tseng cautiously made his way towards Veld, the executives were intimidating at the best of times and Tseng was still quite shy. Veld turned to Tseng and gave him a reassuring look, "We'll leave in a moment," he turned back to the executives.

Tseng nodded stepping back, his black eyes scanned the lobby and then they fell on the most intense blue eyes he had ever seen. His black eyes observed the colour curiously, he was so entranced by the colour that it wasn't until Veld gave him a gentle shove in the right direction, "Sorry sir," he followed Veld out into Midgar still feeling the blue flames on the back of his neck.

"I hope you are ready fir this Tseng. This job will put you to the test," Veld explained as they used the ShinRa access system to get into the slums of Midgar.

Tseng nodded, "I'm ready," he swallowed calming his nerves.

Filth… Tseng wrinkled his nose as he looked around the slums, there were drunks stumbling out of bars and sleeping among the rubbish. Women with painted faces and scant clothing offered their bodies for money. The teenager turned to Veld awaiting his instructions, Veld led Tseng deeper into the slums. As the two Turks moved through the Slums people cowered from them in fear and mothers shielded their children from the sight of the two Turks. The slum dwellers heard stories about how the Turks would kidnap children and force them to become one of them and the fact that one of the Turks was a young teenager didn't help. Tseng watched as a woman hid her child away from the Turks but the little girl peeked out at Tseng with wide green eyes. Tseng smiled softly making her blush and hide.

"Tseng," Veld stopped walking, "Stay focused. This mission could be dangerous," his brown eyes scanned Tseng's black ones, "If you don't think you can do this just tell me and I'll send you back up to ShinRa."

"No, I can do this," Tseng assured Veld with a small smile.

Veld nodded, "Alright, we're almost there."

The slums of Sector eight were industrial… but that was a long time ago, all that remained were empty warehouses where people squatted or used as bases for illegal activity. It was painfully silent and even the soft foot falls of the two Turks were loud. Veld drew his gun and Tseng mimicked the movement checking that it was loaded and the safety was off.

Veld switched the safety back on his own gun as he reached the warehouse and concealed it in his blazer, and Tseng did the same. The director then turned to the warehouse and knocked on the door. Silence. At least it would have been if Tseng couldn't hear his own beating heart, Veld smirked, a normal person wouldn't be able to hear such a sound but he could. After almost an entire minute of waiting in agony the door opened.

The man who stepped out was almost twice the size of an average man in both height and width, Tseng shied back slightly but Veld did not even move a muscle, "Good day," he said politely, "We are here for our package.

The man grunted, "He is waiting inside," he stepped back allowing the two Turks through. Tseng carefully hid a shudder that ran down his spine as he passed the towering man.

Tseng looked around the dim warehouse, there were four guys sitting around a table playing cards, the Wutain good at observation and he took note of a door across the room, beneath it shadows moved around. There was someone there. Tseng brushed against Veld alerting him to the door, even if there was only one person behind the doors or one hundred, did not matter, what did matter was that the Turks were aware of the potential threat.

"Hello gentlemen," Veld's voice was smooth and kind, but Tseng sensed power beneath it and knew that one day he would one day be able to sound the same and be as confident as Veld, "I am here on behalf of ShinRa to acquire a package."

One of the men at the table stood up, "Very well, where is my money?" he moved towards Tseng and Veld. The Wutain felt how the big man who had opened the door shift behind him.

"Show me the goods first," Veld replied steadily also noticing the threat of the big man behind him.

The group spokesperson did not seem too impressed about this but nodded, "Phil, go get the goods," there was a long tense silence while the man left and retrieved the package.

Tseng's heart pounded against his chest as he waited for the man to return, the gun hidden within his blazer felt heavy and his mouth was dry, his palms were starting to sweat. Veld turned to Tseng and his lips twitched with an encouraging smile, he had faith that Tseng would succeed at this mission. The man called Phil returned with a box, it about the size of two shoe boxes. The box was placed on the table and Veld confidently moved forward and checked the package.

Veld nodded in approval, he closed the box and tucked in under his arm, "Thank you gentlemen, everything is here." He kept a weary eye on the men as he began to back away, "Come along Tseng."

"What about our payment?" the leader growled.

Veld raised an eyebrow looking at the men in the dim room, "Your payment is your lives. I could kill you," he pulled his gun out clicking off the safety, Tseng did the same knowing his first target would be the large man behind him.

The man who was the leader of the group pulled out his own gun, "You won't escape," the door Tseng had observed when he had entered the building burst open and several men ran out.

Chaos ensured as Veld shot the leader only a second later Tseng shot the large man behind him, "Take cover!" Veld instructed backing towards a crate he could get behind while firing his gun at their attackers. Tseng followed Veld's example, killing the giant man and took cover, "What ever you do don't let them surround us," Veld told Tseng as he fired around the crate at the men.

Tseng nodded, "Yes sir," he fired his hand gun twice and took down as many men. Veld had always known that Tseng had good aim, but he had never known exactly how good until that moment as the Wutain shot down attacker after attacker, each bullet hit it's mark.

The battle only lasted a few minutes, bloody bodies were left scattered on the floor of the warehouse. Veld smirked, it was yet another group that would never be able to annoy ShinRa again, "Well done Tseng," he turned to the boy, "You did well."

"What do we do with the bodies?" The Wutain asked.

"Leave them for the Rats. They aren't worthy of a clean up crew," Veld turned to the door, "Come along Tseng."

The two Turks went to a mansion in sector six and left a briefcase of money at the door to the building to pay the informant. They then began to head back to sector eight.

"Sir, why didn't we pay them?" Tseng asked softly.

Veld turned to Tseng, "President ShinRa wanted us to, however it is not the Turk's way of doing things and that is what he is going to have to learn. Turks aren't couriers."

Tseng gave a small smile, there was something so wrong about what the Turks did, but he didn't care, he felt as if it was his place and he saw the logic behind it. He grunted when a small child ran into him, the boy didn't even pause afterwards, he just kept running. It wasn't until Tseng got back onto the upper plate that he realised his wallet was gone and with it the money clip Veld had gotten for his birthday, "My wallet was stolen by that child in Sector eight."

Veld chuckled, "That'll teach you Tseng, you have learnt a lot tonight and don't forget any of it."


	4. Mission In The Slums

It would be a nice change for Tseng, the fifteen year old had been assigned to the President's son, Rufus ShinRa and it was getting old, fast. But now he was getting a new assignment, the Turk walked through ShinRa towards Veld's office eager for this change in routine. Though, it was strange, for the past three months Tseng had done little but complain about the President's son, but now that he was leaving the boy he felt as if he would miss the brat. Tseng checked his reflection in a near by window before knocking on Veld's door.

"Come in Tseng," Veld called, the older man watched Tseng with steady eyes, Tseng was a good Turk and was on his way to been a great Turk, he had the attitude and will power to become a great leader, "I have a new assignment for you. It will remove you from being Rufus' body guard, you must be happy."

"Not has happy as I though I would be," Tseng replied clasping his hands behind his back.

Veld laughed, "Yes, it is hard not to grow a fondness for the boy," he picked up a folder and handed it to Tseng, "This mission should be easier on you."

Tseng took the briefing from his boss, "I hope so. Rufus is a handful and I need a something a little easier for a while."

Veld stood up stretching, "No rest for the wicked, Tseng."

"Or the Turks for that matter,"

Veld laughed, some things were still beyond Tseng, but he learnt fast, "You are dismissed Tseng."

Tseng bowed his head, "Yes Sir," he turned his back on Veld and departed from the office.

The mission seemed simple enough when Tseng read over it, there was a little girl living in the Sector five slums and according to the briefing this girl was an Ancient, the very last one. Tseng had learnt about the Ancients,, he had stories of them from Yuka when he was a small child and much more about them since arriving in Midgar. The mission was to retrieve the Ancient and bring her back to ShinRa, it didn't seem too hard.

Tseng knocked on the heavy wooden door his black eyes flicked around the area around to the side of the house where a garden of flowers grew and there seemed to be a strange light that surrounded the house. The door opened to reveal a middle aged woman, he eyes widened in fear when she saw the blue suite, "I'm sorry to disturb you. I am here for Aerith," Tseng explained politely, for he was rather polite despite his job.

"I'm sorry, you are at the wrong house. No Aerith looks here," as the words passed her lips a little girl with wide green eyes appeared.

"It's alright mum," she said softly, "what do you want?" she turned to Tseng.

"You must be Aerith," Tseng spoke softly to the little girl, "May we speak."

Aerith looked at her mum, "I will talk to him," she stepped forward and her mother moved to let Tseng into the house.

"Aerith , I am here on behalf of ShinRa. We are hoping that you can help us. Do you think you can?" Tseng kept a respectful distance from the child and played his cards carefully.

Aerith frowned, "No, ShinRa is hurting the planet. I'm not going to help," she said with surprising firmness for a seven year old.

Tseng considered taking her by force but the mission had not specified whether or not he was to retrieve her by any means necessary. Tseng had to think quickly, standing around undecidedly helped no one. His black eyes stared into Aerith's and he said, "Thank you for your time," he bowed his head and left.

Outside he pulled from his pocket his PHS and dialled Veld's number, "Sir, she refused to come with me and I was wondering what the next course of action is," the Wutain surveyed the surrounding area admiring it natural beauty which was not naturally seen in Wutai. It made the young Turk long for his home land, even if he had lost his identity when he joined ShinRa, ShinRa could never make him forget where he came from and his heart would not stop longing to return there and find his beloved sister.

"Just observe her for now, I will keep you updated on your orders."

"Yes sir, thank you sir," Tseng waited for Veld to hang up first.

TEXT MESSAGES:

Legend to Tseng

I finally Understand your pain.

Tseng to Legend

What are you talking about?

Legend to Tseng

Playing baby sitter for Rufus ShinRa. I can not think of a more obnoxious person in the world.

Tseng to Legend

I can…

Legend to Tseng

Hahaha, very funny Wutai. What have you been up to any way? Haven't seen you for a while.

Tseng to Legend

Taking care of the Ancient girl.

Legend to Tseng

Sounds… fun. Anyway I have to go Tseng, I'll message you later. Bye.

Tseng to Legend

Bye.

Legend to Tseng

Hey, Wutai, we haven't spoken in almost six months. You still watching the Ancient girl?

Tseng to Legend

Yes. I am. I am very busy at the moment. We will talk later.

Legend to Tseng

Ah, okay…

Legend to Tseng

Hey, Tseng you less busy?

Legend to Tseng

It's been awhile it would be nice if you would pick up the phone.

Legend to Tseng

Please Tseng you are starting to worry me. You are never in the office and you never answer your PHS

Legend to Veld

Boss, is Tseng okay? He never talks to me anymore.

Veld to Legend

He hasn't been around much. When he isn't on a mission he is watching the ancient.

Legend to Veld

My mission in Costa Del Sol will be over in a week. When I get home I'll try to catch him.

Veld to Leged

Alright. Stay safe.

Legend to Tseng

Tseng I have been back in Midgar for almost a month and haven't seen you once. We need to catch up. You have to tell me what you've been up to.

Tseng to Legend

I am very busy Legend. I hope you enjoyed your holiday in Costa Del Sol. While you were having fun I was completing missions and looking after the Ancient.

Legend to Tseng

Why are you snapping at me? What ever Wutai, you are taking the job too seriously. You need to have a break and a rest.

Tseng to Legend

I am to busy.

Legend to Tseng

Whatever Tseng.

Legend to Tseng

I am doing a mission in Midgar. Perhaps you can help me since you spend so much time in the city.

Legend to Tseng

We're all worried about you. No one ever sees you any more. Just come for drinks Friday night. It will put my mind at ease.

Legend to Tseng

Fine….

A year had passed since Tseng had started watching Aerith, he was rarely seen by the other Turks anymore and they had become deeply concerned. It was due to their concern that Veld had decided to take Tseng off the case of Aerith.

"You wanted to see me?" Tseng asked walking into Veld's office, the Turk director took in the appearance of the Wutain teenager, he had dark bags under his eyes and was in desperate need of sleep, in his hand was a mug of coffee.

"Yes, I am taking you off surveillance duty," Veld said turning back to his lap top.

"WHAT! WHY?" Tseng crossed the room to the director's desk.

"I have deemed you unfit to continue the mission. Legend will be taking your place. You will be taking his mission."

Tseng scanned Veld's face hoping to see a smile come onto his face, but none came, "Sir, please I have been on this mission for a year, Legend wouldn't be able to just pick it up."  
"It is not your place to say that," Veld didn't look up as he grabbed a folder, "Here are the mission details. Dismissed."

Veld and Damon walked with Tseng towards the holding room where the new recruit was waiting, since he had picked up Legend's mission Tseng would have to conduct an interview with a potential new recruit. Veld and Damon would be observing, unknown to the teenager they were checking his suitability to become a higher ranking member of the Turks.

"Good luck," Veld said moving into the observation room.

Tseng swallowed and opened the door to meet this potential recruit.


	5. Tragedy Strikes

Tseng swallowed and opened the door to meet this potential recruit…..

5 years earlier….

Rude sat reading the Midgar times while his daughter Jessie played, it was a peaceful afternoon in the park, there had been a storm the night before and it had cleared the air of pollution. From behind his sunglasses the Costan glanced at his daughter while she swung on the swings, her caramel brown hair catching the sun as she smiled closing her eyes. A smile touched Rude's own lips, his daughter was a free spirit, just like her mother. His mind wondered to his beloved wife, Narita who lay at home sick, usually she would be running around the park with Jessie as if she were the child.

Jessie slowed her swing and jumped off running over to her father, "Daddy, I'm ready to go home now," she said in her high pitched voice, "I want to see Mummy," her hazel eyes stared up at her father.

Rude sighed folding his news paper, "I suppose we can. I am sure she is missing you," he stood up tucking the news paper under his arm. Jessie took hold of two of Rude's large finger's in her own small hand. Rude looked down at his daughter, "You don't want to be carried?"

Jessie shook her head, "I can walk Daddy."

Rude laughed, "Stubborn like your mother," he began to walk keeping a slow pace so his little girl could keep up with him. If she wanted to walk, Rude would let her even if it did put an extra ten minutes on the walk home.

Perhaps Narita and Rude spoiled their daughter, they gave her what she wanted, when she wanted, she always had new toys and clothes, she was going to the ShinRa academy and they took her for holidays in Costa Del Sol. Rude and Narita however defended their actions, they merely wanted the best for her so she could get the best start to life. Rude looked down at his daughter and his heart swelled, how could he not spoil her?

They had passed into Sector four when Rude noticed the black smoke rising and polluting Midgar's air once more. The bald man sighed, no doubt it was another terrorist attack, they had become more frequent these days. People who had a biff with ShinRa rarely attacked ShinRa itself, no they would attack the common person instead causing pain and turmoil where ever they struck.

As Rude and Jessie drew closer to their home a sinking feeling descended on Rude and the realisation began to dawn on him. Around the perimeter of the Sector Four housing estate were ShinRa employees. They were putting u barricades and evacuation people, black smoke continued to rise from the houses and the fire gave them a red glow. Rude released Jessie's hand and rushed towards the fire, he had to save Narita, she would be right in the middle of it all. He had to save her. Rude tried to throw himself over the barricade but a group of infantry man grabbed him and pulled him back.

"We can't let you in there sir. It is far too dangerous," One said.

"No, no, you don't understand," Rude cried, "Narita is in there, my wife is in there!"

"I am sorry sir, there is nothing you can do for her," the infantry men dragged Rude away from the fire ignoring his cries for his wife.

Eventually Rude collapsed into the arms of the infantry men, he sobbed brokenly staring at the dark flames that burnt and engulfed his entire life. The men slowly dragged him away to one of the medical units were he was put on oxygen for smoke inhalation and was wrapped in a thick blanket. The bald man sat as still as stone staring off into the distance unable to comprehend that Narita was in fact gone and not coming back.

"Daddy," the sound of Jessie's little voice broke Rude from his daze. The small girl stared up at her father, she was holding the hand of a young ShinRa employee.

"You must e Jessie's father," the woman smiled sadly, "I'm sorry for your loss sir. At least you and Jessie will still have each other."

Rude nodded standing up and taking off the oxygen mask and he crouched down taking his little girl in his arms. The fire was almost out and the survivors were been taken to hospital as the night fell over Midgar. Rude stood up holding Jessie as the little girl began to cry, her clothes smelt of ash and smoke, her face was flushed from the heat and her grief but Rude still held her tightly, "Thank you," he said softly to the ShinRa woman.

The lady nodded pulling a card from her pocket, "This is the number for a woman named Chelsea. She provides help to recently widowed men and their children. If you ever need anything you just need to call her," Rude took the card from the woman giving her a soft thank you, "Take care," she smiled softly stroking Jessie's hair, "You as well Jessie."

"Daddy," Jessie whispered in her cracking voice the tears still streaming down his cheeks, "I heard a man say that everyone who didn't get out is dead… is mummy dead?"

Rude closed his eyes in pain, "Yes sweetie," he said softly, "mummy is dead, but it's okay because she will be a lot happier now."

Jessie pulled back so she could look her father in the eye, "Didn't we make her happy? She began to sob, "Of I behave will she come back?"

Rude felt his heart shatter into tiny pieces as he stared at his little girl, "Jessie, none of this is your fault. You couldn't have done anything to save mumma," he stroked her cheek, "Do you understand?"

"Please Daddy, I'll be good. Tell mummy to come back," Jessie begged.

Rude adjusted his hold on Jessie, "Come on sweetie, let's go see grandma," he said softly.

They had nothing but the clothes on their back and even then their clothes were covered in ash and stank of smoke. Never the less Rude began to walk to sector five where his mother lived. Mercifully Jessie quickly cried herself to sleep and remained silent. All the televisions in Midgar were playing footage of the fire and as he entered sector five, Rude stopped to watch one. A reporter was telling the camera the death toll, as Rude watched the report he noticed a black sedan pull up and the feared men in blue suites climbed out. Turks. The sight of them confirmed Rude's suspicions that these terrorist attacks were starting to shake ShinRa.

"Rude! What happened?" Rude's beloved mother was probably the only person on the upper plate of the Slums who did not have their tv or radio running every waking moment, even so Rude was surprised she hadn't been told by a neighbour what had happened. The large woman threw herself at Rude and Jessie.

Rude groaned, "Ma, can we come inside?" Jessie began to stir in her father's arms opening her eyes, "We've been through a lot today."  
"Of course," Anoka stepped aside letting her son and granddaughter into her house, "Why don't you put her down in a bed and let her sleep," she suggested, "and then you will tell me exactly what has happened," Anoka was a practical woman and she knew what ever had happened it could wait until Rude had taken care of his daughter.

Rude took Jessie to the bathroom and cleaned her up, Anoka bought him one of her shirts which was like a dress on the little girl but was better then her dirty clothes. Jessie was uncharacteristically quiet but she did not cry while her father and grandmother cleaned her and dressed her. Rude then sat with the child until she fell asleep.

Anoka had prepared a hot cup of tea for her son and waited for him in her humble lounge room, the aging woman sat on an old and torn up lounge while Rude too the longer one. They left the old ratty chair alone out of respect for Rude's late father no one ever sat in it. Rude told his mother about what had happened and she listened with a patient ear not speaking until he was finished.

"What are you going to do?" Anoka asked.

Rude was silent for a long moment, "I am… I am going to find them. And they will pay for what they have done," he nodded to himself, "The people who died and those who were left behind, we all deserve justice."


	6. Dissapointment

Rude watched as Jessie climbed onto the bus with her blonde haired, brown eyed friend, his little girl was ten now and she looked just like her late mother. Tanned skin with sun kissed brown hair, she had a good life with grandmother but saw very little of her father. Rude was always out searching for the terrorists who were responsible for Narita's death. Rude turned back to his car and climbed in, for the last few weeks Rude had been closing in on the terrorist group and was certain he was merely days away from finding them.

The streets of the upper plate were neat and tidy, ShinRa workers kept the streets clean and crime free. Many people would call it a golden time in Midgar but Rude knew better while those on the upper plate lived goof and prosperous lives, below the plate it was a different story. The slums was a place of poverty and filth, it was run by slum lords and gangs who kept the innocent living in fear. The poor got poorer while the rich got richer. One who was advantaged by all of this was ShinRa, the company's president had eyes and ears everywhere in Midgar, not only were there the infantry men who patrolled the streets but also the infamous Turks. The Turks skulked around the streets spying and stealing information to take back to their master. They were feared and hated by all citizens of Midgar, even other employees of ShinRa. Unfortunately for Rude, the Turks were one of his last options and best sources for information. It had taken over a year for Rude to arrange a meeting with a Turk, any Turk, but now much to his surprise the Turk director had agreed to see him.

On his way, Rude called Chelsea to let her know what he was up to. Chelsea was his girlfriend and in his eyes one of the greatest women ever, she understood that while loving her Rude still needed to avenge his wife, it did however hurt her when he would cancel plans to follow a lead much like that day. With obvious disappointment she wished him luck and reminded him that she loved him. Rude hung up his PHS as he pulled up in front of ShinRa tower.

ShinRa tower could be seen anywhere on the upper plate of Midgar or in the surrounding area, but it was most daunting when one stood at the door and looked up. The tower cast a long shadow over the land and it reached out further every day slowly consuming Gaia, conquering and destroying all that stood in the way. Rude's heart began to beat faster as he stared up at the looming tower, this was it, what he had waited five years for. The automatic doors opened for the bald Costan and he stepped inside the cool lobby. While ShinRa employees were rushing this way and that civilians took their time exploring the lobby and admiring what ShinRa had to show them, the lobby was the only part of the tower open to the public, everything else was kept behind closed doors. Rude had been in ShinRa tower several times trying to arrange meetings with the Turks, he never stopped to admire the bits of technology ShinRa was showing off. On his way to the reception desk Rude passed three first class SOLDIER who were tending to their fans, SOLDIER was how ShinRa made the people love them, the warriors were like celebrities that the people loved. Rude ignored the SOLDIER and their fan base as he made his way straight to the desk.

"Hello," the receptionist smiled politely showing off her perfect white teeth, "Welcome to ShinRa tower, how may I help you today?" like all things ShinRa she was perfectly dressed and of perfect personality, ShinRa was a place of perfection. Rude glanced back at the SOLDIER, once again perfect, the perfect warriors. Perfect employees in their perfect uniforms.

Rude cleared his throat turning back to the receptionist, "My name is Rude Murray, I have an appointment with Director Veld of the Turks."

The receptionist's perfect smile did not falter, "Very well, I will just call the Turk office for you," she picked up her phone and dialled a number, "Yes, hello, it is Rushani from reception, I have a man named Rude Murray here to see Director Veld. Is he available?" she was silent while the people on the other end spoke, "Alright, thank you very much," she turned to Rude, "A Turk will be with you shortly," she informed him the smile still on her face.

Rude nodded and replied in his deep voice, "Thank you," he moved to the side and waited.

The arrival of the Turk was obvious, the second the man in the perfect blue suite that marked him as part of the infamous group the lobby fell silent. He had short brown hair swept back out of his blue eyes and he walked with an air of confidence, and intimidation, it oozed from the pores in his skin, he walked straight to Rude, "Rude Murray, I am Damon, second in command of the Turks. Director Veld is waiting for you, please follow me."

The Turk took Rude up in the glass elevator swiping his ID card and heading straight to the Turk's floor. Nothing was said between the two as Damon led Rude to the Director's office and knocked on the door. He waited for an answer before opening the door and admitting Rude. Once on inside the door was shut behind him.

Rude turned to the dark desk where the Turk sat, the office had a laid back air to it but it did not comfort Rude, the man behind the desk was aging and did not appear to be in the best physical shape but that did not put the Costan's heart at ease. Before him sat a trained killer, a ruthless assassin who would kill him without a second thought. Rude slowly stepped forward trying to slow his racing heart, he could not show fear to this man, fear was weakness.

"Rude Murray," his gruff voice had a velvet edge and like everything else in the office it would seem to be attempting to put his mind at ease, but it didn't. The gun resting lazily on the table reminded Rude exactly who he was dealing with here, "I understand that you have come to get information on the terrorist attack that occurred five years ago and killed you wife."

Rude nodded, "Yes, any information will help. I know I am closing in on the terrorists."

Veld nodded standing up and bringing his fingers to his chin thoughtfully, "For the past five years you have been chasing these terrorists while your daughter lives with your mother and grows up without a father. Don't you think that is unfair on her to lose both parents?" he didn't give Rude a chance to answer, "Mr Murray, a family is a gift, it is tragic that you lost your wife but that does not mean you should abandon your daughter as well. Terrorist matters are not the business of civilians, I can assure you my Turks and I are doing all we can to bring these terrorists to justice. So take my advice; give up this crusade and get a job, support your daughter and be there for you. It is for the best," he gave Rude a small but genuine smile, "Family is important," he crossed the room to the door, "Damon will escort you out," the Turk who had bought Rude up to Veld now stood waiting.

Rude swallowed thickly moving towards the door of the office, "Thank you Director Veld," he said stiffly as he left the office and started following Damon.

Veld stood by his office door, "Mr Murray, don't forget what I told you. We do not want your daughter getting caught in cross fire," he turned back into his office, "Have a good day."

Rude followed Damon out of ShinRa tower, the Turk watched Rude leave before going back inside no doubt to report back to his Director. The bald Costan sighed, he was disheartened by Veld's words but not defeated. The Turk had threatened his family, but he could only go through with that threat if he caught Rude and Rude wouldn't be caught.

Rude drove to the train station, it was only ten in the morning and he wasn't going to let his failure with the Turks ruin his whole day. If ShinRa wouldn't help he would just have to go to the Slum lords.

Sector Six, it was a market place in the slums, though market perhaps was not a fitting word, there were brothels and bars lining the dirt road and at the far end was Don Corneo's mansion. He was the most feared slum lord and he had deals with ShinRa which protected him from the wrath of the Turks and often the wrath of other slum lords. Some went so far as to say that Don Corneo was the lord of the slums. It did not matter to Rude though, all that mattered was getting the information he wanted and avenging his beloved Nartia. The mansion loomed before Rude with just as much intimidating power as ShinRa tower had. Rude shook his head, he would show no fear to this slum lord, just as he had shown none to Veld. Rude walked towards the man guarding the door, but before he was close enough a young boy ran past him pulling his wallet straight from his pocket and running away. Rude considered not following for a brief second before deciding he really did need his wallet. The Costan gave chase to the little red headed boy. The child was fast, it came with a life of stealing and poverty, the boy needed to survive and stealing was a good way for him to get money. If circumstances were different Rude would have let him get away out of pity, but he couldn't afford for his wallet to end up in the hands of more sinister people, not when there was a picture of his daughter in it. Rude followed the street rat into sector seven where he finally caught up to the boy who had met up with four other children. At the sight of Rude they bunched together.

"I got your wallet fair and square, you should look afta yer stuff better," the red head said in his thick slum accent.

"You can have the money," Rude growled, "Just give me the wallet back."

The child examined the sturdy black leather wallet then shook his head, "I can make a lot of money out of this. Tell ya what, I'll give it to you for two hundred gil."

Rude glared at the child, while four shied away the little red head stood firm, two hundred gil… Rude began to think about it, chances were that within a few hours the cards would be removed and there would be no way of knowing who he and his daughter were. Then an idea struck him, "keep the wallet," he said, "I will give you one hundred gil if you can give me some information."

"What kind of information?"

"I need to speak with Don Corneo. How can I arrange a meeting with him?"

The boy held out his hand for the money, Rude gave it to him and he spoke in his slum accent, "All meetin's are arranged with a guy in sector eight."

"What is his name?" Rude asked. The kid held out his hand and Rude sighed fishing for another hundred gil from the pocket of his jacket, this kid was a real con artist. Rude pulled out another note but a sixth kid ran into the alley.

"Whatcha doin' 'round 'ere? There Turks about," the kid said. Without even saying anything the kids scattered and were gone. Rude groaned nothing was working out how he planned.

The Costan man was heading back towards the train station, he did not notice anyone following him until it was too late. Something hit him on the back of the head and he fell to the ground his eyes darkening. The last thing he was were a pair of white business shoes worn with navy work pants.

When he awoke he was in a sterile white room with a stainless steel desk and two chairs. The door opened….


	7. Bargaining

The person who entered the room was not what Rude had expected, his dark eyes and emotionless face were expected, he was a Turk after all, but his age and race, that was different. The Turk was a Wutain adolescent with raven black hair and matching eyes, despite his obvious youth Rude was not about to underestimate him. Intimidation oozed from the pores of his skin, his uniform was crisp and perfect nit a single wrinkle. Without saying a word the teenager crossed the room passing the not so subtle double sided mirror and placing one of the two leather folders he held on to the stainless steel table. He completed crossing the room and came to lean against the wall to Rude's right. The Costan did not take his eyes of the Wutain but the teenager paid him no mind instead staring at the folder he had place on the table.

After almost two minutes of silence the Turk's eyes met Rude's, "Open the folder," despite his emotionless monotone his accent could still be heard clearly. Rude did nothing, the Turk remained emotionless and repeated himself in that deadly, calm monotone, "Open the folder, now," the Turk was not going to back down, like a hunting dog he wouldn't give up until he had his prey. These Turks were groomed and trained to behave in this way, and Rude knew he would have to make the first move. Slowly Rude pulled the folder towards him and opened it. Inside was an assassination order for a Turk called Tseng to perform, most of the page was just formalities. Rude turned over to look at the second page and his heart stopped.

Target: Jessie Anne Murray.

Rude's eyes shot up to the cold emotionless assassin who lent casually against the wall inspecting his nails, "M-my daughter?"

The Turk straightened up, "We warned you to stop your crusade and Director Veld told you what would happen if you ignored us. Now you must live with the consequences," his voice was cold and emotionless, he looked at the photo at Jessie with no compassion nor visible remorse for what was going to happen, "Your daughter is now my next target."

Rude stood up violently knocking over his chair, "Monster!" he shouted, "She is just a little girl! She has nothing to do with this!" The Turk whom Rude could only assume was called Tseng did not falter, he was not scared of the height difference between them, nor was he intimidated by Rude's sheer size. Rude advanced but Tseng did not move, did not flinch, did not shy away.

"She may not have anything to do with your crusade but she has a lot to do with you and that's what all this is about. You."

"You touch her and I'll snap your neck," Rude stood over Tseng but the shorter man was not intimidated.

"Sit down Mr Murray," Tseng said calmly, "threatening me will not help your situation," he put a hand on Rude's chest and pushed him back, "perhaps you should take a seat and we can come to an agreement that will please both you and us."

Rude eyes Tseng as he straightened his chair and sat back down. The teenager must have been raised by the Turks, bile rose in Rude's throat, were the Turks literally breading the next generation of assassins? But if he had been raised by the Turks where had the accent come from? The Turk sat down across from Rude, carefully placing he second folder on the table between them. With a flick of his wrist he opened the leather folder, "An agreement?" Rude questioned carefully.

Tseng nodded pushing the opened folder towards Rude, it was a contract, almost completely filled out and as Rude's eyes scanned the white sheet of paper he began to realisation struck him, brown eyes flicked up to meet Tseng's black ones, "As you can see Mr Murray this is a form for joining the Turks. Already everyone has filled out the paper work, all that is required is your signature," The Turk pulled an elegant fountain oen and placed it on the contract. "Become a Turk and we'll put your mother and daughter under the finest protection. All will be cared for."

Rude looked down at the contract which, if signed, would bind him to ShinRa until his dying day. He then looked at Tseng who sat patiently waiting for him to give in. Rude picked up the pen and slowly removed the cap, not entirely sure what his choice was yet to be. He looked down at the contract and back to Tseng once more, confidence radiated off the youth and it was then that Rude knew that he must not give in. With agility Tseng did not think the man had, Rude threw himself over the table and pulled Tseng down to the ground using his greater mass to hold the youth down. There was a short scuffle before Rude managed to grab Tseng's gun and put it against the younger man's temple, the Turk stopped moving, "Now," Rude growled, "I want to speak to speak to Veld."

Tseng swallowed thickly, "That is not possible Mr Murray, I am in charge of your initiation into the Turks."

"You are going to make it possible."

The door opened, Veld and Damon stepped in with about a dozen other Turks standing behind them, "You wished to speak to me Mr Murray?"

Rude stood up lifting Tseng with him and keeping the gun to the youth's head, "You are going to let me and my family go, or I will kill him," he pressed the gun harder against Tseng's temple.

Veld cocked his eye brow, "Do it. Kill him. Kill the child, why should I care? I can kill your daughter either way."

Rude paused and looked down at Tseng, he really was a child, no older then sixteen Rude doubted he had asked for this life. But he had to think of his own family, Tseng was not his responsibility. The gun shot echoed in the small room and blood went everywhere as Tseng's limp body fell to the floor. Rude gasped in shock staring at Veld who had shot the youth straight through the heart, "You monster!"

Veld smirked, "I am a Turk," he replied, "now sign the contract or your daughter will be the next target. And I am sure you have realised by now Mr Murray that I am taking this situation very seriously and you do not want to displease me any further."

Rude glanced down once again at the lifeless body of the teenager, a small puddle of blood surrounded his body. Veld was serious, he had just killed one of his own men, an ally to prove his point and Rude had little doubt that his daughter would be spared the same treatment. Rude slowly stepped over Tseng's body and still holding the gun limply in one hand he picked up Tseng's leaking fountain pen with the other and with shaky strokes signed his name at the bottom of the contract.

Veld smiled moving forward and picking up the folder and closing it, "Tseng, disarm him."

"What!" the gun was pulled from his limp hand, Rude spun around to see Tseng standing behind him, his clothes were blood soaked around his chest but he was very much alive. The teenager smirked revealing a bullet proof vest covered in blood satchels.

"Welcome to the Turks," the Wutain followed Veld from the room leaving Damon and the other Turks to take care of Rude.

"That was good work Tseng," Veld smiled at the Wutain.

Tseng lowered his eyes humbly, "Thank you sir, but it was your plan so it is you who should get the credit."

Veld rested a hand on the boy's shoulder, "You however were the one risking your life. Tseng, you are a great Turk and I can already see you rising to the elite level," with a parting smile he left Tseng to go and clean himself up.


	8. The Legend Will Live On

Five years later…

It was dead silent, no one could believe what had just happened even Veld who always had the answers was silent. The group of gathered Turks parted to allow President ShinRa to leave. Once he was gone everyone turned back into the office where Legend and Tseng were staring at each other. Legend was barely concealing his shock while Tseng's face transformed rapidly, first it was cold and emotionless, then it softened and he seemed to go into shock, his lips moved soundlessly and finally words escaped, "Legend…"

Legend was usually easy going and let everything just slide, but this was different, he scowled at Tseng, "Don't bother. I knew you were a bastard, I just didn't know that you were that much of one."

Tseng shook his head, "No, Legend. I'm sorry," he couldn't believe he was breaking down in front of all his co-workers but nor could he believe what he had just done.

Legend's scowl darkened, "Save it for someone who cares. Just tell me one thing, are you happy now? Does it make you feel good that you are no doubt the President's new favourite Turk? Was it worth betraying your own?"

"N-no, I didn't mean for it to happen!" Tseng stepped forward and grabbed Legend's hands, "I didn't mean it!"

Legend pulled away, "Really? The fact that you couldn't think of any words to help me, not one word was just an accident?" he shook his head, "I don't know who you are anymore," he turned to Veld, "Figure out what you are going to do with me. I'll be waiting at my apartment. Oh, and when you come don't bring Tseng."

Once again the Turks parted to let Legend leave the office, they had never seen him angry before, not that anyone could blame him. Tseng had just straight out betrayed him. Eyes flicked back to Tseng who had now turned to Veld and was speaking quietly in Wutain to the only stable figure in his life.

SMACK!

The crack of flesh against flesh took everyone by shock. Tseng's head snapped to the side as it was met by Veld's fist, the commander was lost for words as he stared at Tseng who stood before him with his head bowed. Shaking his head he turned from the Wutain and to his other Turks, "This is an unexpected blow and an unexpected betrayal, however we can't let it slow us down. I request you all go back to work and we will have a meeting tonight at six pm. Dismissed."

The Turks made a hasty exit leaving Tseng to his fate at the hands of Veld and Damon. Rude numbly moved back to his own desk, unable to believe what he had just witnessed, his mind ran over the events.

Rude was writing his report on his latest mission, his mind was totally focused on this task, he wanted to get off work early so he could go and see Jessie. He barely noticed when a folder was gently placed on the corner of his desk by another Turk, but he did notice when the office door burst open and President ShinRa stepped into the main area of the Turk office. All the clicking and typing stopped, respectfully the Turks stood.

"Veld!" Shouted the President, his face was red with anger.

The commander seemed to appear out of thin air by the President's side, "Yes sir?"

"Where are the two Turks from the Sector four mission?" he demanded, "They were reckless and the whole event has gotten media attention."

Veld remained composed and calm as he replied, "Tseng is in the infirmary and Legend is by his side. I have already received an oral report from them both and what happened was unplanned and unforseen. I can assure you Mr President that they did everything in their power to stop the mission getting out of control like that."

"Save me your words Veld. I want to speak to them both immediately. Have them sent to your office," The President waltzed towards Veld's office with total disregard for everyone around him.

Veld turned to Damon who had slowly floated over to his side, "Damon, go and get Legend and Tseng. Take your time and make sure Tseng is fully taken care of before he is bought here."

Damon nodded his head once, "Yes sir."

Rude sat at his desk silently watching the scene play out, he had heard that Legend and Tseng's mission though completed had gotten way out of hand. It was strange they were two of the Turks least likely to stuff up on a mission. After a moment Rude shrugged his shoulders and went back to work, Veld would no doubt sort out the whole situation and it was none of Rude's business anyway.

Rude was filing his report when Damon returned with Tseng and Legend. Legend had a few cuts on his face but nothing too serious, Tseng's left arm was much larger then his right revealing that he was wearing a cast beneath his suit. Legend gave Rude a smile as they passed and said in good humour, "Guess you wouldn't know about getting in trouble, eh, Rude?"

Rude let a little smile touch his lips, he and Legend got along famously which was strange for two people who were total opposites in everyway, "I see it is time for your monthly scolding," the bald Costan replied.

Rude watched the three disappear into Veld's office and the door was shut. Rude returned to his desk and checked the folder that had been placed on it earlier. It was the roster for next week and he was glad to see that Damon had given him the time off he had requested so he could go and see Jessie in the school musical. He began to tidy up his desk and put together his brief case, the work of the Turk was never done.

"I wouldn't be trying to go anywhere if I was you," Damon lent on Rude's desk, "This situation is pretty serious and I think it's best if everyone remain here at least until we know what's going to happen."

"Sir, I was hoping to go and see my daughter today," Rude replied.

Damon nodded, "I know, I'm sorry but this is serious," both of them along with all the other Turks turned their heads to Veld's office as they heard the loud and angry shouts of President ShinRa. The man's voice continued to rise, finally Damon jogged towards the door followed by all the other Turks and he opened the door.

Rude had always loved Veld's office, it was refined, yet casual, it had an oak wood desk and heavily cushioned seats that surrounded in. It was like the study of a professor, books lined the walls with little relics dotted along the way. However, Rude was not able to admire the office on this day, it didn't feel casual at all, the room was tense, Rude could practically taste it as the two Turks in question stood before the President. Veld stood somewhat to the side looking as if he was struggling not to step in.

"Veld told me you were two of the best! If you are the best we've got then I don't see why I should even have your department! SOLDIER could do your job much better!"

Legend stepped forward, "If I may speak Mr President," he didn't wait for permission, "The failure of the mission was my fault, Tseng was merely following my orders as he was told to do. If anyone should be blamed it should be me."

The President looked at the two before him, "Is this true Tseng? Or do you have your own two gil to put in?"

Tseng met the President's eyes and everyone waited for him to speak and finally sound emitted from his mouth, "I have nothing to say sir."

The President nodded standing up, "Veld, I want Legend to be punished severely, there is no place for Turks likes him here," and so he left.

Rude picked up his phone and dialled Jessie's mobile number, it rang twice before she answered, "Hey Dad!" she answered energetically, "I have so much to tell you about, when will you be here to pick me up?"

Rude closed his eyes feeling so guilty, "I don't know, something big has happened at work and I won't be able to get out of here until at least seven pm. But when I do get out I'll come straight over."

"Oh," Jessie's voice was disheartened, "It's okay I suppose, but you are still coming to see the musical right?"

"Yeah, I got the time off and everything. I can't wait to see it."

Jessie sighed, "Alright Dad. I'll see you when you get here then."

"Alright sweetie, bye," Rude hung up, he lent back in his chair and rubbed his eye lids, he felt awful doing that to Jessie. He loved his daughter so much but barely got to see here anymore. Work dominated his life, now he understood why the other Turks had cut off all their family ties.

To take his mind off his failure as a father he went back to work, though he noticed he didn't pay Tseng anymore then a fleeting glance when the bloodied and bruised twenty-one year old passed by, in one hand the Wutain was holding his broken cast. No doubt Veld had given him a real beating. Shortly after Damon also left Veld's office, he cleared his throat to get the attention of the Turks who were all taking the opportunity to catch up on any unfinished work. All eyes turned to the second in command, "Director Veld has moved the meeting, it will be commencing in ten minutes in the conference room," he turned on his heels and went back into Veld's office.

The Turks saved their work and slowly made their way to the conference room. Rude listened to the conversation between two of the Veterans with particular interest, "We should have seen it coming from the start," said Bailey, "I mean, he was a killer at the age of ten, he is a sociopath incapable of remorse."

"So do you think that break down in Veld's office was just an act?" Roger raised an eyebrow, "It seemed pretty genuine to me."

Bailey grunted, "So was his 'dead' act when they recruited Rude. He is a good actor. He is a good Turk, but he is dangerous, perhaps too dangerous even for us. If Veld can't control him then who can?"

Roger shook his head, "Tseng was always a weird one. Not to be racist but he is Wutain and well, you know about him and Sephiroth…"

"No, what about him and Sephiroth?"

Roger started "You didn't hear?" Roger lowered his voice and Rude heard no more.

The Turks sat down at the oval table continuing their conversations as they waited for Veld. The commander stepped in with Damon a step behind and to the shock of everyone of the Turks Tseng followed looking anything but his usual self. Rude noticed that his raven hair had come out of its tie and it was a mess around his face. To Rude he had never looked more exotic, his almond eyes were an intense black that seemed so out of place in Midgar and his face, it was so different to any other person's. His right eye was going black with a nice bruise and a small amount of blood had crusted around his left nostril. It wasn't a conventionally beautiful sight but Rude could still admire how foreign he looked at that moment.

Veld took his place at the head of the table, Damon stood on his right and despite the glares he received from his fellow Turks, Tseng sat on Veld's left where Legend had been sitting not a day earlier. Veld cleared his throat to draw attention back to himself, "I know that things have just changed rapidly and not for the best. However we can not dwell on the past and we must figure out our next move."

Olivia stood up, she was one of the oldest Turks left, she could even remember when Vincent Valentine left for Nibelhiem. She was there when the slow realisation set it that they were never going to see their friend again. Now she felt as if it would happen again to Legend, would he just disappear too? "I think we all want to, no have the right to know what will happen to Legend."

Veld nodded, "I understand your concerns for Legend and let me assure you I will do everything in my power to ensure that he escapes this situation alive," Veld gave Olivia a soft smile, "Please sit back down and let me continue," Veld waited for the gracefully aging woman to sit, "Now, due to the events that just took place I am going to have to ask you all to proceed with caution for the next several months, The President will be having us carefully monitored," he took a deep breath, "Remember we can only truly trust each other it is when people dig into the chinks of our armour that we become weak," his eyes were glued to Tseng who lowered his head at this point, "You are all dismissed."

The Turks left the room but Veld and Tseng remained seated, Damon and Veld passed a few words before the second followed the others out shutting the door behind him leaving Veld and Tseng to speak. Veld let out a deep sigh reclining back in his seat, "It's the Ancient girl isn't it?"

Tseng's eyes flicked up in visible shock, "H-how…"

Veld chuckled, "Because I know you Tseng, I know you better then you know yourself sometimes. You see as much as you try to block out all those emotions of yours they always seem to break free. Your love for Aerith is what made me take you off the case in the first place."

"Love…" Tseng said it as if to test the word as he did when he first began to learn the common language, "I don't love Aerith."

Veld smiled fondly at Tseng, "Do you know what love really is Tseng?" he shifted so he sat forward, "Love is the willingness to do anything for someone, to die for them if that's what it takes. Tseng, you would die for me not out of some feeling of loyalty but out of love. A different love then what you feel for Aerith but love all the same."

Tseng shook his head, "No, Legend is like a brother to me! Would I not love him too?"

"You and Legend have been growing apart since he took over Aerith's protection. Perhaps it was not a conscious choice, but at that moment when you were asked to defend Legend, I think you realised that with him gone you could get back to her," Veld raised an eyebrow, "does this sound right?"

Tseng bowed his head, "It does," he admitted softly.

Veld reached his arm across the table and rested it on Tseng's shoulder, he gave the young man an encouraging smile, "We'll make a compromise. I will allow you to guard Aerith Gainsborough," his voice suddenly became darker, "But if you ever compromise one of our own for her again I can assure you the consequences will be far more serious. Do you understand me?"

Tseng looked up his hair falling messily around his face, "Yes sir, I promise I will make it up to you."

"Make it up to Legend," Veld replied.

Tseng stood, "I will clean up and go to the President."

Veld shook his head, "No, I am not losing both of you. If you speak now the President will merely demand you are also punished severely. Go back to your room, clean up and get a good night of rest," Veld watched the Wutain leave the room and he released a deep sigh.

The salty smell of the ocean invaded Tseng's nostrils and the sea breeze tousled his hair. He stood near the back of the gathered Turks vainly hoping that his presence would somehow go unnoticed, that of course would never happen. At the front of the dock Legend stood with Veld and Damon, they assured him that this was for the best and that it was the only way to save him, Legend shrugged and took it all with good nature obviously just happy that he would be keeping his life. Everyone was grateful for Veld's choice to exile Legend to Costa Del Sol, if only they all knew it had been Tseng's idea.

Legend turned to the gathered Turks and gave them all a cheerful grin, "Well, I'll be seeing ya'll, if you are ever in Costa you will all visit me," his eyes then fell on Tseng, "And you, Wutai, you look after ol' Veld for me, god knows someone has to and Damon can only do so much," Tseng mutely nodded, Legend turned away and walked towards the boat, he stopped on the gangplank and turned back to the Turks giving them a quick wave and a cheeky smile before disappearing onto the ship.

The Turks stood watching the ship until it was well on its way. Then Veld turned to the Turks, "There goes one of our finest," he said softly, "but we can not let it slow us down, We'll return to Midgar tonight, those on night duty sleep on the way, work will proceed as usual," everyone began to move off but Tseng and Damon waited by Veld the aging man turned to the other two, "You will both fly back with me?" they nodded, "Very good."

Tseng's room wasn't all that big, it didn't need to be since he didn't spend much time in it. However it was covered in Wutain tapestries and artefacts anyone who went to Wutai always thought Tseng would appreciate the gifts and he did, he still longed for his homeland. He knew his life hadn't been that great but that was where Yuka was and he knew that one day, somehow he would be reunited with her. He lay in his bed his hair let loose and pooled around his head and face, some of them stuck there by the tears that were slowly flowing down his cheeks. Tseng knew he cried in his sleep, whenever on a mission he always covered his face with a blanket but he could never fool Veld… or Legend. He didn't know why he cried in his sleep and he wasn't about to go see the company therapist about it either. He was awoken from the dream he could never remember by the ringing of his PHS on his bed side table, his black eyes snapped open and he grabbed it automatically opening it, "Hello?" his voice showed no signs of his previous state of sleep.

"Tseng get dressed and report to the car park immediately," it was Damon and he sounded serious.

Tseng sat up glancing at his clock, it was just past midnight, "Yes sir," he waited allowing Damon to hang up first.

When the Wutain arrived as his usual pristine self the other Turks were just arriving, their cars and motor bikes pulled in and they all piled out. Veld and Damon were waiting silently and the Turks assembled, he cleared his throat, "I want you to all arm up, we are heading to the train grave yard in Sector Seven slums. We have gotten reports that more then eight gangs are fighting each other, usually we don't interfere with such matters but this is too big to ignore. Be quick, we don't want civilian lives lost."

No one had seen anything like it, it was a mess, it was impossible to see which gang was which in this mess, the Turks with their usual discipline surrounded the gangs, though they were vastly out numbered the Turks had their skills and tactics on their side. There was so much gun fire and fighting that at first the Gang's didn't even notice that people were slowly dropping off left right and centre. However someone did finally notice that there were Turks scattered around and mass panic broke out. The Turks were divided but not conquered, they continued to fight until finally the gangs fled. But it was at a heavy price, ten out of their twenty-three Turks were killed. It was a hard task having to pick up the bodies of their comrades, Tseng stood in the middle of the empty battle field as he pivoted around he felt the heel of his boot digging into the flesh of a corpse. Veld and Damon stood at the far end of the train graveyard talking with their heads close together, mean while the other Turks were lost in their thoughts or helping find the bodies of their fallen friends. So absorbed in their thoughts and tasks None of them expected the thundering ring of a gunshot. Damon had just stepped forward to leave Veld but now his blood and brain matter were splattered over the commander's uniform, the second in command crumbled to the ground. Automatically Tseng spun around and spotted a figure atop a near by building, wasting no time he raced towards the building and scaled the fire escape to the roof.

The shooter was running, he was a lean man with long red hair that trailed behind him like a fox's tail, Tseng persued the man, they jumped between buildings with ease, the red head threw his rifle back at Tseng in an attempt to slow the Wutain down but the Turk was not, he used his arm to deflect the weapon ignoring the pain that shot through the injured limb. His breathing was heavy and his sides were starting to ache, how far had he run? Tseng glanced around and began to recognise the features of sector four. The red head was fast, but he had to catch him, some greater power drove Tseng onwards always on the tail of Damon's murderer.

Sector two, boy could this kid run. Little did Tseng know as he leapt between buildings that he was about to be witness to the amazing talent of the man who would one day make his life a strange type of living hell. Tseng smirked seeing a three storey building, rare in the slums, it had no fire escape and had been worn into smoothness there was no way that the shooter would get away. But he still ran head long at the wall and using his speed scaled it, his hands grabbing onto the roof and he began to haul himself up, without missing a beat Tseng fired a single shot into the man's leg. The red head let out a cry of pain but finished hauling himself onto the top of the roof and out of Tseng's sight. Cursing Tseng pulled out his PHS and called Rude giving him a quick briefing before demanding a helicopter, he wouldn't disturb Veld, not after he had lost his second in command.

Tseng knew the helicopter would take awhile, but he needed to get on top of that roof, he glanced around one side of the building and was pleasantly suprised when he discovered a fire escape, it was half way across the building but there was a ledge he could walk along to reach it. Swallowing Tseng pressed himself against the wall and slowly began to shuffle along. the cracking of the surface under his feet made him nervouse, he should have checked what it was made of before recklessly deciding to walk on it. The fire escape was only a few metres away but it seemed so far to Tseng, step by step he made his way across the building, he felt his heart ease when he reached the fire escape and wrapped his long fingers around the cold metal. he jumped over the railing and forgetting his newly discovered weariness he ran up the stairs towards the roof top. The helicopter flew over head and the red head who lay on the roof winced at its spot light, his red hair pooled around him like blood and as Tseng drew closer he was shocked to discover that the one he had been persuing was a teenager, a child.


	9. Boyhood

He kicked the packed dirt with his old canvas shoes; they were almost totally worn away, he could feel the little rocks that dug into the soles of his feet. He dug his hands into the pockets of his baggy well worn jeans. The hood worn hood of his jacket covered up his shock of flaming red hair aquamarine eyes were focused on his feet. The kids in the slums quickly learnt not to draw attention to themselves, he heard foot steps and his head shot up. There were two men heading towards him, one was a boy really with a small smirk the red headed child tensed his muscle and broke into a run in a well practiced move he "bumped" into the younger of the two males. His small hand slid into the blazer pocket and quickly removed the wallet, he didn't dare pause out of fear, they may have noticed what he was up to.

Not daring to stop running the boy sped through Sector eight and into Sector one, his hood flew from his head and his short pony tail whipped out behind him, his feet started to hurt as the soles of his shoes were torn apart under his feet, but he dare not slow down until he reached the relative safety of his home. The boy stopped when he reached his home, his breathing was heavy as his lungs begged for oxygen, he had run out of adrenalin and all his limbs were shaking and aching. With what little energy he had left he moved towards his house. It was really only half a house these days, part of it had collapsed years ago so at the tender age of five he had helped his mother scrounge up ply wood and corrugated iron to help fix up the gaps that now existed. The nine year old stumbled over to the door and opened it.

"Ma!" his voice was hoarse, he had nothing to drink since he had left the house in the early morning, "Ma, I'm home," his childish voice was beginning to acquire a slum drawl, he had started to drop the letter 'g' from the end of words and his voice was becoming "lazy"

"Reno," from the kitchen a once beautiful woman stepped out and she smiled at Reno, he pale, clammy skin was stretched tightly over her bones which stuck out at every angle. She slowly moved over to her son her bright red hair that use to trail down to her waist was now cut short. And one aquamarine eye focused on his while the other, creamy white, stared off into the distance, "You're home safe," she wrapped her arms around her son and held him close.

Reno felt he ribs pressing against his own, he was skinny, all slum kids were but his mother seemed to literally be skin and bones, "Ma, you eaten today?" he asked resting his hands on her shoulders and pushing back to look her in the eye as she kneeled in front of him.

The red headed woman smiled softly and stroked Reno's hair with her pale, sweaty hand, "No, I've been saving it for you."

Reno frowned, "No, you need to eat too, anyways," he reached into his pocket, "I got us some money," he waved his newly acquired wallet in front of her. It was made out of black leather and a name was engraved into it though neither were literate enough to read the foreign name.

"Good boy," she smiled taking the wallet from him and quickly removing a rather large amount of gil, at least in slum standards. She didn't pay attention to the identification card as she handed the wallet back, "You put that somewhere safe and we'll sell it tomorrow."

Reno was staring at the identification card curiously, "Ma, ain't that the ShinRa sign?" he showed her the little symbol on the corner of the card.

His mother gasped, the symbol wasn't important it was the word that almost everyone in the slums recognised, TURKS, "Reno," she swallowed thickly, "Tomorrow you go out far away from here and you bury that. Bury it so that no one will find it."

Reno looked at his mother wild eye, "Ma, you haven't taken your pills, I'll go get 'em for ya," he carelessly dropped the wallet on the ground.

She grabbed Reno around his small wrist, "No, we can't afford for me to take them every day. I'll take them when I need them."

Reno took his mother's hand and sat her down on the ragged lounge chair that was slowly falling apart, he lit one of the lamps and settled her down, "Now, I am going to get your pills and you are going to have them," he smiled softly at his mother and moved into the kitchen. He pushed a rotted wooden chair over to the cupboard and used it so he could reach his mother's medicine cabinet. He removed the bottles that she needed and rationed out the medication. He then poured her a glass of water from the jug and moved back into the lounge room, "Now you have to take these," he said handing her the water and the pills, he gave her a childish pout in an attempt to look serious. Smiling at her son she obediently took the pills.

"Alright Reno, I've taken them," she put the glass down on the old wooden floor, "Now, let's get you some dinner," she stood up and moved into the kitchen, her grey shift covering up how anorexic she really was.

Reno followed, "You have to eat too," he demanded as he sat down at the table, it was missing one of its legs so it leant on the wall with a piece of metal jammed up against it to help it stand. He watched his mother with his aquamarine eyes and she made him up a plate of stale bread and cheese. On her own plate she only put on a piece of cheese, "Ma," Reno said disapprovingly, "ya need to eat more."

"Reno, when you are older you will understand, I can't afford to eat much, it is important that you eat."

Reno stood up violently, "If you can't eat, I can't eat."

A pain look crossed his mother's pale face, "Alright," she said softly as she added some bread to her plate and moved over to the table. She placed a plate in front of her son's seat before sitting down herself and starting to eat. Reno slowly sat down across from his mother and began to eat his dinner. It wasn't much and it was never enough, but food was food and one could not complain, they had to be happy with what they had. They ate in silence because there was nothing to be said between them. When he was finished Reno waited and ensured that his mother ate every last bite, he then took the plates and cleaned them up as best he could.

Reno's mother stood and slowly moved over to her son, "It's time for you to go to bed Reno," she said softly ushering her son towards what they called his room. It had been w walk in wardrobe but with all the shelves removed they had enough room to place an old worn mattress and a chest to store what little he owned. Reno stashed the stolen wallet in there, he would bury it in the morning. He then crawled under the thin sheets on his mattress; his mother bent over him and carefully tucked him in. Her torn and damaged lips brushed over his forehead and she bid him good night. Reno was quick to fall asleep.

Reno's mother sat in the lounge room crying silently to herself, she knew that if Reno ever found out about this he would be so disappointed in her. There was a soft knock on the door and her drug dealer stepped in.

Reno crawled out of his bed in the morning, his mother was still asleep in the next room snoring softly. The little red head let a small smile touch his lips as he watched her sleeping. He loved her more then anything and he had promised himself that one day he would get her out of here and they would live on the plate together. He slipped the stolen wallet into his pocket, he would bury it in Sector five, it wouldn't be found there, at least he hoped it wouldn't. Blowing his beloved mother a kiss he left their shabby little house.

His canvas shoes had been worn through the night before but he was fortunate enough to have an old pair of runners that fitted him. They had long ago faded from white to a very dirty yellowish-grey and they squeaked on any hard surfaces. He wore the same oversized black hoody as the night before and a pair of faded blue denim jeans. He was in no real rush so he took his time as he walked through the different sectors, stopping at several bins and looking for anything of value or use. It took him almost three hours to reach Sector five, but he didn't care he now was the proud owner of a leather wrist strap, it was in perfect condition and he couldn't figure out why anyone would want to throw it away.

He buried the wallet near the old church, the ground was soft here and it was easy to bury. With his tongue poking out he dug a hole with his bare hands, dirt snuck under his nails and into the pores of his skin, but he ignored it as he dug a hole a foot in depth and dropped the wallet in quickly burying it.

"What are you doing?" A little with big greenish-blue eyes stared at him curiously.

'She is too pretty,' Reno thought, 'Must have come down here from the plate for a little exploring,' Reno stood up, "None of yer business, now run along home before a monster gets ya."

She giggled softly, "I think I am about as safe as you are, especially here. Monsters don't come near here. I don't know why, they just don't."

Reno gave her a suspicious look as he scratched his cheek leaving brown streaks down his face from the dirt he had just been digging in, "Who are you?"

The little girl smiled sweetly playing with her long plats, "My name is Aerith what is yours?"

Reno blushed slightly, "Reno," he replied almost shyly.

"Well Reno, it's nice to meet you," she smiled, "want to play with me?"

The red headed nine year old puffed out his chest, "I am too old to play," he declared.

Aerith lowered her eyes sadly, "Oh, I see," with her head down she headed towards the old church and carefully climbed up the stairs.

Reno felt guilt swelling in his chest, "Wait!" he called, Aerith stopped and turned back to look at him, "I suppose I can spare a bit of time, just this once."

Reno was shocked by how much fun he had with Aerith and as night fell he walked her home promising they would play again soon. He then made his way home, he couldn't wait to tell his mother all about his fun day with his new friend.

The red head boy ran through Sector seven and eight and finally back to one, a grin was spread across his face as he ran, he hadn't been this happy in a long time, "Ma! Ma!" he shouted as he entered the house, "Ma?" there was no reply, Reno felt his heart sinking as he slowly walked through the silent house and towards his mother's bed room. There she lay, almost as if she were asleep, but she did not move and did not breathe. Laying discarded on the bed was an empty syringe.

It was at this moment that Reno felt his heart harden, he clenched his fists at his side and glared at the corpse of his mother. He no longer thought of her as the loving woman who use to sing him to sleep and remind him that she loved him, she was the drug addict who wasted away their money and only cared about her next hit, all rationality and respect left him. The nine year old spat on the body of his dead mother before gathering his things and fleeing, he would sell her pills to earn some extra money. As Reno walked away from the house he spared it one final glance, though anger overwhelmed him at that moment in the years to come he would realise that his mother had truly sacrificed herself and allowed him to move on to a better life, though that life was still far away.


	10. Prelude To Disaster

Reno covered his mouth and nose with his hand in an attempt to regulate his breathing, why was it whenever you try to hide your breathing becomes heavier? The ten year old's belly was pressed to the dusty carpet. Above him the bed rocked and groaned while the occupants moaned and grunted. He wasn't ignorant, he knew exactly what they were doing, he also knew why. It was a way to earn money and gain pleasure. There was a pain filled cry and Reno clenched his fist, at least it was a way for one of them to gain pleasure. Another cry. It took all of Reno's control not to crawl out from under the bed and start shouting at the man causing all this pain while he was pleasured. Reno stayed, still and silent, he was all ears. And he heard it, like he had many times before, the build up followed by the cry of pleasure to reveal that all was now done. Reno sighed contently, it wouldn't be long now before the man would be gone and the ordeal over for the night. He rested his head on his arm and unknowingly fell asleep.

He became aware again as Maria pulled him along the dusty carpet and out from under the bed, "Sorry Reno," she said softly, "I should have sent you away sooner," Maria hated putting Reno through that time and time again but it was important that he was never seen by any patrons of the Honey Bee, if Don Corneo found out about the child his escorts were raising… Maria didn't want to think about it. She contented herself with hugging Reno to her chest, "Let's get you to bed shall we?"

Reno pouted, "I am not ready to sleep," he stated, his body quickly betraying him with a wide yawn.

Maria laughed standing up and tightening her robe around her waist, "I still think you should go to bed," she said gathering up her bee costume, "let's go Reno. I need to clean up."

Rolling his eyes Reno headed over to the door of the room and slowly opened it, checking the coast was clear he exited the room and moved down the hall towards the back area. Maria walked just behind him smiling fondly, it had been almost a year since the day she found him wondering the slums alone. She had convinced her colleagues to take him in. They hid him from clients and their bosses, but he also had to work for his food. Reno ran errands for the girls and picked pockets for a bit of extra money, it was by no means a good life style for the kid. Maria knew this, but contented herself with the fact that at least she was doing something good for him by keeping him off the streets at night.

The backroom was lined with single beds, all of them identical with a chest at the foot for their personal possessions. Reno greeted and was in turn greeted by the few women who were in the back room. Yuki, a Wutain woman sat up at the site of him and Maria.

"Maria," Yuki said in her Wutain accent, "let me put Reno to bed, you look like you really need to clean up," she swung her legs off the bed smiling at Reno, "and this one looks like he needs to sleep," she messed up his hair. At the age of ten Reno was already almost as tall as Yuki. The Wutain placed her hand on Reno's shoulder.

"Thank you," Maria gave Yuki a tired smile as she kissed Reno on the forehead, "Sleep well my dear," she headed off towards the showers while Yuki guided the child towards Maria's bed.

Keeping a child a secret was a lot easier then the women first thought it would be, he ate what they bought him and he slept beneath Maria's bed out of site and mind. During the day he would leave to run errands, pick pockets or play with other children and at night he was suppose to stay in the back room and hide under a bed if anyone entered. Reno was good at all these things and was never spotted nor did he ever rouse suspicion, but everyone knew sooner or later he would have to leave. He was growing into a young man and he would be harder to hide, soon he would be too tall to hide beneath the beds and he would no doubt want to start living a life of his own. These thoughts plagued Maria and Yuki in particular who had grown close to Reno in the year they had had him at the Honey Bee Inn.

Reno pulled off his joggers and changed into pyjamas, a luxury he had never had before. His forehead was kissed by Yuki and he crawled under Maria's bed and into the nest he had made beneath it.

"Sleep well Reno," Yuki sang softly brushing her soft black hair from her face and moving back to her own bed.

Reno yawned widely, "Night Yuki," he said softly drifting off to sleep.

Reno wasn't sure exactly what woke him, but it was about six in the morning when his eyes snapped open. At first there was nothing. And then, everything came into focus. There was shouting, lots of it. Insults were been thrown at the women who protected and looked after him. Lots of shouting.

"Useless whores! You need to make more money! Don Corneo is not at all pleased," It was Horatio, one of Don Corneo's thugs who watched over the Honey Bee for him, "Unless you want to find yourselves out on the streets," something crashed and the girls screamed in fear, a bed was thrown perhaps? Reno thought as he remained well hidden beneath Maria's, "Now you sluts listen here, you start earning more or you start working the streets as well. Ya here me!"

Reno peaked from under the bed, the girls were all huddled together while four menacing thugs of Don Corneo's stood before them, "We're doing our best," Maria said defensively, "We're working as much as possible and charging as high as customers will pay."

One of the thugs slapped Maria straight across the face, "Well your not doing good enough you whore!"

Reno bit his hand to stop himself crying out when Maria was struck. The Costan woman stumbled back several steps and was caught by one of the other girls, "If you think our job is so easy why don't you do it and make the Don some money?" Yuki asked raising an eyebrow.

The thug stepped forward menacingly, "Listen here, double you profits by tomorrow morning or else the Don himself will be coming in here and I can assure you, he won't be pleasant," The thugs turned and left.

Many of the Honey Bee Inn residents embraced each other in relief. Some were crying having become so fearful in front of the Don's men. Carefully Reno crawled out from under Maria's bed. He silently walked over to her, she didn't even notice him until the ten year old wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her chest. Tears running down her face she held him close to her, "It's alright," she soothed softly, "Everything will be just fine," Maria ran her fingers through his hair.

"I want to help," Reno said softly, "I want to get money for you so you don't get in trouble," he wide blue eyes were full of determination. These women did so much for him and the least he could do for them was get some money.

Maria gave Reno a fond and gentle smile her dark eyes alight, "Alright, this is what I need you to do little one," she said softly, "I want you to be careful when you do this I don't want you in no trouble. I want you to get as much money as you can from the streets, understand me? Any money you see on the ground, any pocket you can pick. We need the money, understand?"

Reno nodded, "You can count on me yo," he said with a bright grin. He slowly pulled away from Maria and changed into jeans, joggers and a baggy hoody. Like every other day he slipped out of the back door of the Honey Bee Inn and went to work as Maria had requested.

It was a good day for a little pick pocket, nice and crowded. Reno was surprised when he managed to scrape up just over one hundred gil before night fall. He was on his way back to the Honey Bee when he spotted one of Don Corneo's thugs, the red headed child knew the main thugs of Don Corneo pretty well. He heard the women talking about them all the time. This one, this one was named Riley, he was in charge of all the gambling that Don Corneo did. Riley was dirty rich, always carrying money around, 'Well, maybe I should teach him a lesson,' Reno used his favourite tactic to pick pocket Riley. He ran straight at the man, he shoved one hand back into his pocket grabbing out a handful of gil which he shoved into his own pocket as he ran away. Riley gave a short chase but Reno was smaller, faster and more skilled. He quickly escaped and returned to the Honey Bee with almost three hundred gil.

"Maria," Reno said softly, she was in the back room getting changed for the night after her last outfit was ruined.

"Not now Reno I am very busy," she said aggravated, working so hard was tiring and all she wanted to do was stop and go to bed.

"But Maria," Reno insisted, "I got lots of money," he put the two-hundred and ninety gil on her dresser.

Maria paused and looked at the money with wide eyes, "Reno… your such a good boy!" she planted a kiss on his cheek, "when this is all over I am going to make sure you get something nice. Now to bed with you."

Glowing with pride Reno did as he was told, he fell asleep under Maria's bed unknowing of what the next day would bring.


	11. Don Corneo

Reno was awoken by shouting and screaming, he lay very still and carefully listened to what was been said. He covered his mouth and nose to regulate his breathing even though he doubted anyone could hear him with all the noise they were making.

"The Don is not at all pleased," the thugs were back, "He is so annoyed that he is on his way right now. You are all in trouble!" He laughed at the unfortunate women.

"We did our best and the Don can't expect more then that," Maria replied calmly, she was always the spokesperson for the group. She was gutsy and knew that if she didn't speak up no one would.

"You say that to the Don's face," a thug challenged.

"Don't worry I will," Maria assured him as the door burst open.

The room fell silent, Reno's heart beat was too loud as was his breathing. The ground seemed to shake as the lumbering mass that was Don Corneo entered the back room of the Honey Bee inn. The red head boy held back a whimper of fear as the women all huddled together. Corneo was flanked by almost ten thugs adding to the four that were already there, "Well ladies," Corneo drawled, "care to explain why you're not meeting the mark?"

"We're trying our best," Maria insisted, "there is only so much work we can do before our bodies and minds can't take anymore."

The Don laughed, "Your body and mind will take as much as I want it to," he growled, "You do as your told or you will find yourself walking the streets you whore!"

Reno clenched his fists his blunt, uneven nails digging into his palms, 'how dare he talk to Maria like that!' he thought. He hated Corneo, hated that bastard! How dare he hurt the women who treated Reno so well.

There was a scream as Corneo's thugs began flipping over beds and tables. They hit the ground with cracks and thumps, slowly they came closer to his hiding place.

CRACK! THUMP! CRACK! THUMP!

Reno's heart pounded in his ears. He was so afraid as they drew ever closer. Two beds left. One bed left. The bed Reno was hiding under was flipped over and he could swear that at that moment the world was silent as he stared up at the thug above him. Reno was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and lifted, "Boss!" the thug called, "look what I found!" he dragged Reno to Corneo and dumped him at the Don's feet.

Don Corneo looked down at Reno, "Who does this belong to!" he demanded.

Maria stepped forward, "Please leave him be. We found him about a year ago and took him in. He helps earn extra money."

"That's the kid who stole from me last night!" it was Riley and Reno's heart dropped. He was so dead now.

"Is he now?" Don Corneo smirked, "So this is the thief people have been reporting. Stand up boy!" Reno scrambled to his feet and stood before the Don, he heard Maria crying as she was held back by the other women. Slowly Reno looked up at the Don defiance burning in his bright blue eyes. After a long moment the Don laughed, "I like this boy," he declared, he turned to Maria, "I'll ignore your failures whores. This boy will cover the payment for this week. But don't you ever dare defy me again. You will make me money or you will regret it. Take the boy."

"Reno!" Maria screamed trying to break free as the boy was slung over the shoulder of a thug.

Reno reached out for Maria tears rolling down his cheeks scared of what would happen to him, "Maria!" he screamed, "Maria please I'll be good!" Maria collapsed to her knees as Reno was taken from the Honey Bee Inn.

No one protested or tried to stop Don Corneo and his men as they kidnapped the poor child. Many looked on in pity as Reno tried to fight against the thug who was carrying him like a sack of potatoes. He was taken the short distance to Don Corneo's mansion and was dumped in the Don's office.

Don Corneo's office could not be described as modest or humble, everything was over done. Plush rugs and tapestries decorated the place, the chairs were grossly over decorated with cheap designs. Everything was made of rich dark oak and there was far too much red. It was over powering. The Don took his seat in his overly cushioned chair and peered over his desk at the boy. Reno was shaking with fear, he looked back at Corneo not even attempting to hide this. Don Corneo smirked, "I like you kid. You work for me now, you be good and I'll make sure your life is pleasant. Misbehave and you will wish you were never born."

Reno scowled at the Don his eyes were on fire with hate and determination, "What about the women at the Honey Bee?" he demanded.

Corneo laughed at the child, "What about them? They do their job and they don't get hurt. And if you're a good boy I'll let you see them."

Reno didn't see much of a choice in this situation, "Fine," he growled submitting to Don Corneo.

The Don laughed with glee, "Good boy! You will soon reap the rewards of helping me!" He held his belly as he laughed and Reno lowered his eyes resigning himself to his fate.


	12. What Life Became

Reno breathed heavily eyeing off his opponent, the man was more then twice his size around them the rest of the gang cheered and jeered encouraging the two to continue fighting. So far Reno was playing the evasive role, using his speed and agility to avoid his opponent and hopefully tire him out. Wild red hair fell into Reno's eyes as he tensed his muscles ready to make the next move. The man charged him, Reno smirked leaping up into the air to avoid the man, his foot landed on top of the man's head and crashed him into the mat of the training room. The mats had long ago lost their spring and were now just a buffer between the fighters and the wooden floor. Reno landed behind the man and kicked the man between the legs making him cry out in pain. The surrounding gang members laughed as Reno smirked down at his opponent as the man clutched his genitals and rolled onto his back to glare at Reno.

"Didn't you ever learn that it is wrong for you to kick a man while he is down boy?" the other man demanded as he looked up at the eleven year old boy.

Reno grinned stepping on the man's hand and ground the bottom of his boot into his hand and hence into his groin, "Nope," he replied, "I learnt to do what ever it takes," he flipped backwards as the man attempted to grab his ankle. The red headed teen landed several feet back.

"Okay Chris," the leader of Don Corneo's men, Matthew stepped in between Reno and Chris, "the fight is over boys, both of you should go have a shower and wash up."

Reno nodded walking back over to Chris as the larger man stood up, he offered his hand, "Good fight," he said with a smile as he brushed back his sweaty locks of red hair from his bright blue eyes.

Chris nodded shaking hands with the eleven year old, "Yeah, no wonder Don is calling you one of his best."

Reno grinned releasing Chris' much larger hand and stepping back, "Yeah, well what can I say? I am just fucking good," he turned his back and left the room heading for the showers. Don Corneo's personal, official gang got all the benefits, they had hot running water and electricity. Sometimes they were even allowed to go onto the upper plate for a few hours for pleasure not that they could afford much once they got up there.

After showering Reno got dressed, he felt so privileged living as a high up member of the Don's gang, he had three different sets of clothes, three! And two pairs of boots along with a pair of canvas shoes. Then again Reno had rank, second in command of the children who were part of the Don's gang. The position made Reno swell with pride as he realised that he was trusted by the Don and since he was still alive he was trusted by those who followed him. The red head towel dried his hair as he walked along the hall of the once warehouse, the gang had converted it into a barracks for the gang. Reno lived with the other kids who worked for the Don, there were almost twenty of the best thieves and potential assassins living in the back corner of the warehouse. The red head dumped his wet towel on his bed and unlocked his trunk and dumped his soiled clothing in it before locking it again and sliding it back under the bed. He never kept valuable in the barracks because they were guaranteed to go missing. He knew this because he, himself had stolen from other gang members, there was no honour among thieves in this group.

The eleven year old red head climbed up onto the top bunk where he slept and yawned stretching out. His wet hair soaked the pillow beneath his head and slowly he drifted off to sleep. Reno's eyes moved between his lids as he slept obviously caught in a dream world if his own design. He slept for a good three hours before the arrival of an older boy.

"What are you doing red?" the teen asked dumping his bag on his own bunk bed.

Reno sat up and looked down upon the other boy, "I was sleeping, but since I am awake I may as well get up," he stretched and yawned feeling refreshed by his nap. Tying his hair back he climbed off his bed, "If anyone wants me tell them I'll be back in an hour or two," with that he left the room and the barracks via the back door.

The barracks were located in sector eight, it wasn't a hard hike to get to the Don's mansion in sector six, especially when you knew all the short cuts. However Reno wasn't heading for Don Corneo's mansion. The young boy was heading somewhere else. He ran through the short cuts and into sector six. He ran through the crowds of people who were going to the bars and such places. His small size served as an advantage as he managed to sneak around the back of the Honey Bee Inn and use the back door.

The women of the Honey Bee were preparing for the night, fixing their ridiculous costumes and make up. Reno went unnoticed but only for a minute.

"Reno!" Yuki cried when she spotted the boy, she ran over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek leaving a red mark from her lip stick. She quickly rubbed it off with her black glove, "How are you? It's been months."

Reno pulled away from her, "I've been fine," he replied with a smile, "Where is Maria?"

"She is with a client," Yuki explained, "She shouldn't be too much longer, he didn't look very rich. But anyway, tell me what you have been up to? It's been three months since you visited," she sat down on her bed.

Reno shrugged, "Not much really, pick pocketing and spying mostly. You know, the fun stuff," he laughed and Yuki joined in before she sobered.

"We worry about you. We worry about what might happen while your one a mission from Don Corneo," she brushed back his hair, "the Don doesn't care about anyone but himself and I'm worried that sooner or later you might be killed because of him."

Reno sighed softly and smiled at her, "You don't need to worry. I can escape anything and anyone," he bragged. The door opened and Reno scrambled over the beds and ran straight for Maria leaving Yuki to shake her head and mutter about Reno's over confidence.

"Reno!" Maria cried out in joy hugging the boy close to her body.

Reno held onto Maria tightly, "I wanted to come see you," he said softly, "I miss you so much."

Maria nodded running her gloved hand over Reno's red hair, "I miss you too Reno. All of us miss you so much," tears ran down her cheeks streaking a small amount of her make up as she held the boy close, "and I worry so much."

"You don't need to worry about me," Reno said firmly, "I can look after myself, you and Yuki need to look after yourselves as well."

Marian smiled stroking Reno's cheek, "Such a strong brave boy," she said approvingly.

Reno stayed with Maria for almost an hour before she had to get back to work. The red head left shortly after. Instead of heading back to the barracks he went to the Don's mansion to see if his boss had any jobs for him. Reno had learnt to love working, working earned him money and let him prove his worth. The more he was worth the more he was paid.

He greeted the guard at the door before slipping inside, his opinion of the mansion never changed, it was over done. Too big, too grand, Reno hated it all. He scampered up the stairs and down the hall until he reached the Don's office. He knocked and waited to be called in.

"Ah, Reno," The Don grinned at his subordinate, "Just the young red headed boy I wanted to see," he locked his fingers together.

"May I ask why ya wanted me Don?" Reno drawled as he looked up at his boss.

"I have a mission and I need a spy who can get into small places. See why I wanted you?"

Reno smirked, he was the smallest and second youngest of Don Corneo's men and he had often found himself stuffed into an air duct to go and spy or set bombs and so on, "Ah, so you require my services then?" most people were shocked by the way Reno spoke to the Don, most people would be shot for speaking that way. Reno however had weaselled his way into the Don's affections.

"That I do my boy," the Don smirked, "Go find Ramsay. You two will be working on this mission.

Reno saluted, "Yes sir."

\- There was going to be an entire mission approx 500-700 words but I got lazy. Sorry might add it in as a side story-

The red head groaned, he was in so much pain. Bruises littered his chest, arms, legs, and back, mercifully his face and head had escaped most of the damage

. There was blood crusted around his hair line and nose. He stumbled into the shower stripping off his destroyed clothes before he stepped under the hot spray of the water. He hissed slightly as hot water hit the open wounds he had received. He hated Ramsay, wanted to kill the bastard after that mission. He had just abandoned Reno to the mercy of the enemy and they hadn't been very merciful to the kid who had escaped by the skin of his teeth. After shower he wrapped a towel around himself and went back to his room where he used some clean rags and a bottle of alcohol to clean up his wounds. The rest of the boys and the few girls slept while Reno hissed in pain and cleaned his wounds in the dark room. Finally he was done, he fell asleep with the alcohol close to his chest to insure no one would attempt to steal it from him. Reno slept through the night imagining how he would take revenge on Ramsay.

Reno was awoken by one of the other kids shaking him, he clutched the alcohol tighter as his blue eyes snapped open. He scowled, "What?" he growled in a low dangerous voice. He had a knife up his sleeve and knew exactly how to use it.

"The Don wants to see you," he said stepping back, "There is a group of kids going to see him, but he insisted you were among them."

Reno groaned as he threw back his bed covers yawning, "Alright," he rolled his eyes and climbed out of his bed, his body still ached as he ran to Corneo's mansion. He arrived entered it. The guard said something about his failed mission but Reno ignored him going straight inside and up to the Don's overly decorated office.

"Ah, you finally turned up," the Don said.

"Yes sir," for some reason Reno was sure that the Don blamed him for the failure the prior day. It made Reno's blood boil, he had done everything right it was Ramsay who had screwed up, not him.

"I've already sent off the other children, so you'll have to meet up with them since you are running late," Don Corneo scowled, "Go find them in sector seven and they will fill you in," his desk phone rang, "What?...I'll have Reno get rid of him," Don Corneo hung up, "Get rid of the bald man approaching my mansion while your at it. If the Turks are on to him I don't want to have him snooping around here."

Reno nodded, "Yes sir."

"Go."

Reno left, he jogged down the stairs and exited via a side door. He spotted the man almost at the guard. Reno took a deep breath before breaking in to a run he used his trade mark technique of running straight at his target, turning to stuff his hand in their pocket and continuing to run. The man, as planned gave chase. What Reno didn't plan for was his determination to get the wallet back, the red head briefly considered throwing the wallet away but decided against it when he realised how much money he could make from a good quality wallet. He ran all the way to sector seven where he luckily ran into the other members of the gang. He smirked at them spinning around as pursuer entered the alley way.

The other four children huddled together but Reno stood at the front of the group as confident as ever he said, "I got your wallet fair and square, you should look afta yer stuff better."

The man growled at him, "You can have the money. Just give me the wallet back."

Nero looked down at the wallet and inspected it properly, he turned it around a few times, it was a good wallet and would fetch a high price, "I can make a lot of money out of this. Tell ya what, I'll give it to you for two hundred gil."

"keep the wallet," he said suddenly, "I will give you one hundred gil if you can give me some information."

"What kind of information?" Reno asked suspiciously and he cocked his head to the side.

"I need to speak with Don Corneo. How can I arrange a meeting with him?"

Reno inwardly smirked, 'Talk about easy gil!' he put his hand out for the money which was handed to him hesitantly, "All meetin's are arranged with a guy in sector eight."

"What is his name?" The man asked offering another one hundred Gil.

Reno took the next lot of cash and before he even had to think of a name to give to the man one of the other kids from the gang arrived, "Whatcha doin' 'round 'ere? There Turks about."

Reno didn't waste time running away with the others, he had just earned himself a bonus. At this time Reno was unaware that he had met one of the men who would change his life forever in the future.


	13. The Don's Boy

Long lanky legs stretched out with each stride as he ran. Clutched tightly in his hand was a scrunched sheet of paper that he held onto for dear life. He knew that slum kids pinched anything they could get their hands on, Reno himself was no exception. The red head breathed heavily, he had just run through three sectors but was still going strong. He entered sector six and found himself running into someone. A young girl peddling flowers, he quickly climbed off of her his hand still firmly holding his sheet of paper. He gave her an apologetic smile before he bounded off once again towards Don Corneo's mansion. The guard at the door didn't even attempt to stop the fiery red head as he ran into the mansion clutching his precious sheet of crumpled paper. Reno took the stairs two at a time having to grab the railing when he almost fell over. The last stretch was down the hallway to the boss' office. Reno was running so fast he almost missed the turn, however he was able to grab onto the corner of the wall and fling himself around it. He skidded along the floor, the rug crumpling under his feet as he tried to stop but failed. The red head face planted against the door causing it to push open. Reno found himself on the ground with his face in the carpet.

"Reno!" The Don snapped and Reno scrambled to his feet. There were several gang leaders, all of them had their eyes on Reno who quickly checked himself before walking over to the Don's desk. He flattened out the piece of paper before laying it down for the Don to see. The gluttonous blonde man laughed, "Now, you see. This is why Reno is my favourite. He can get a job done," the Don held up the paper for the other gang members to look at. It was an I.D. photo, "This is Veld, leader of the Turks. I want him dead. I want all your gangs onto this immediately."

Reno stood beside his boss looking at the gang leaders. Don Corneo had about Forty-five percent of the entire population serving as part of his official gang a further fifty percent were under his control unbeknownst to each other and everyone else. The last five percent were members of independent gangs, but they were small time criminals and really no threat. Reno remained by the Don's side spoke to the leaders. The red head then escorted them out of the Don's mansion and returned to the office.

"Another three will be here in an hour. It is essential for my plan to work that all these gangs remain oblivious to each other. As long as they do not know the others are under my control I can manipulate them easily," He weaved his fat fingers together.

Reno nodded leaning on the Don's desk, "I get it boss. If they knew about each other they would communicate and then you couldn't start large scale gang war fair because, well, they'd know you're playing them."

Corneo laughed, "See? That is why I like having you around Reno, you're smart. Smarter then any of the other men who I command. Now, Reno, I have a very important mission for you," he peered up at the tall youth before him.

"Just say the word boss," The sixteen year old grinned.

The Don slid the piece of paper towards Reno, "I know I am telling all those gangs to kill Veld, but let's face facts. They are useless. I am thinking up a much grander plan, I am going to start a huge gang war, every gang under my control, save my own will be fighting each other. This will be so big that the Turks themselves will be sent down to help take control of the situation," Reno was still leaning over the desk and the Don grabbed his chin with his sausage fingers, "And that is where you come in my boy. You will assassinate Veld for me."

Reno swallowed thickly pulling away from his boss, "No offence Don, but I am not getting involved in any gang war fair. I value my life far too much."

Don Corneo laughed his fat belly jiggling like jelly, "I wouldn't sacrifice you so easily. No I am going to have you train with a sniper rifle," he explained, "You will take out Veld during the confusion of the fight. The Turks won't realise that it wasn't just a hand gun until long after the fight is over and by then you will be long gone."

Reno grinned, "You know I am a crap shot."

The Don nodded, "I'll make it so you can't miss. Don't tell anyone about this Reno. I'll have everything arranged for you. Now, go away before the next set of leaders turn up."

Reno made a hasty exit from the entire mansion, he dug his hands into his pockets and began to walk through sector six towards the honey bee, 'To kill a Turk,' he thought, '…I think I just considerably shortened my own life by agreeing to this…' he stopped looking up at one of the bars. In the slums age was not an issue, especially not when you were a well known member of the Don's gang. Reno looked at the bar for a long moment, he shook his head and kept walking.

The red head greeted the security guard at the door and entered with little fuss. The girls of the honey bee in all greeted him, each of them embracing him. They were pushed aside by a very familiar caramel coloured woman, "Reno!" she cried embracing him in a tight hug that he returned.

"Maria," he grinned holding the woman tightly, he had grown taller then her over the past five years. She was so small to him now, he held her longer then he had held anyone else, "Maria," he said again carefully pushing her back so he could look at her with a wide grin, "I have great news," he took her hand, "Come on. I'll tell you about it."

Reno led Maria into the back room and sat her down on her bed, he was beaming at her, "The Don has given me a really important job. We haven't talked money yet but if I succeed I know he will pay me well."

Maria was immediately suspicious, the Don never paid big gil for small or safe jobs, "Reno…What do you have to do?" she asked softly her heart tightening in her chest.

"Assassination," he said nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders, "I am killing Veld of the Turks."

Maria's eyes went wide, "Reno, no!" she grabbed him by his arms and shook her head, "The Turks are not a group to be messed with. Kill their leader and they will come after you! They will kill you!"

Reno smiled shaking his head, "They won't get me. The Don and I are planning it all out. They'll never get me."

Maria looked at Reno with sad desperate eyes, "You're not invincible… Turks are specially trained. They will get you long before you get them. Please Reno. Don't do this."

Reno smiled stroking her cheek, "I can't say no. I've already agree to do it. Don't worry Maria. Everything is going to be okay. You will see."

Reno sighed impatiently as he sat up on the roof looking down at the train graveyard, "Who knew gang war fair could be so boring?" he growled, especially when one was waiting for a fighting force that could take out almost any slum gang. He was curious to see this group in action and really see if they were all that the rumours said.

They seemed to materialise, wearing identical navy suits they surrounded the warring gangs. Reno lay on his belly and peered through his scope searching for Veld. The ties that these Turks wore looked horrible, unconsciously Reno touched his own neck, "Never wearing one of those," he vowed as he continued to search for Veld. The battlefield was quickly becoming a mess and Reno was unable to get a clear shot. He only had five bullets and he didn't want to waste them on missed shots, especially when the cheap gun could only hold one at a time. Reno was a surprisingly patient person. He allowed the battle to run it's course, he knew it was slightly more risky doing things this way but it was the only way to get the job done.

He pressed the butt of the gun against his shoulder and peered through the scope, he was locked onto Veld. Reno's finger firmly pushed down on the trigger, the gun shot rang through out the train graveyard and a figure crumpled to the ground but it was not Veld. Reno cursed but he could not take another shot, a Turk was coming for him. As quickly as he could he packed the gun away into its case knowing that the Don would want the gun returned to him. He slung the case over his shoulder and he was off running.

Adrenalin was all that kept Reno going as he ran along, he leapt between buildings and even in desperation threw the gun case at his pursuer but to no avail. They trained Turks tough and Reno began to wish he had listened to Maria. He ran, his heart pounded in his head and his legs were becoming weak, but he just kept on running knowing his life could very well depend on it. They were running through sector two and Reno's eyes lit up when he spotted a three storey building coming up, 'Perfect!' the teenager didn't miss a beat as he ran at in. His muscles coiled as he sprung forward and upwards, his momentum sent him up the wall and he managed to catch the roof.

BANG!

Reno let out a gasp almost falling as he got a bullet in his thigh. The pain was terrible, no matter how many times it happened Reno knew he would never get use to being shot. He managed to pull his body onto the roof but was unable to run. He collapsed on the roof groaning. Blood oozed from his leg, 'I've gotta get up,' he kept thinking but his body wouldn't obey. He could hear a helicopter over head, "I'm sorry Maria…" he whispered. The bright spotlight of the helicopter focused on him and he closed his eyes managing to hold back his tears as his pursuer loomed over him. Reno took a deep breath accepting death.


	14. No Time To Mourn

Reno was pulled to his feet, his cries of pain ignored by his captors as his hands were cuffed behind his back. He limped a couple of steps towards the helicopter before he collapsed. His blue eyes were squinting and watering, 'Why is the light so bright!' he demanded in his head, he dared not voice his annoyance. He had been captured by ShinRa, if one was to believe what they were told Reno was facing a fate worse then death, that would only end when they allowed him to die.

"I'll carry him," The voice was strangely soothing, deep and gruff, but soothing. Reno felt the ground disappear from under him as he was lifted by a well built man. The pain in his leg was intense. Reno decided that he may as well get what sleep he could since he doubted he would be treated well by the Turks after he had killed one of their own. The darkness floated in over Reno's aquamarine eyes and he fell into blissful unconsciousness.

Tseng watched as Rude carried the assassin into the helicopter, the Wutain climbed in after the Costan and made his way to the cockpit, "He dropped his gun in sector eight, we need to go back and get it," he said to the pilot slipping into the co-pilot's seat. The other Turk nodded and they took off as Rude closed the door. Tseng took a deep breath sitting back and closing his eyes, the pilot would tell him when they reached sector eight or so he thought. Tseng quickly found himself in the realm of sleep his run through the slums had been rather tiering and the fact that he had been under a lot of stress of late didn't help with his weariness. The pilot and Rude retrieved the sniper the assassin had used and then returned to ShinRa tower.

"Don't wake him," Rude said to the Turk who had piloted the helicopter, "trust me," he lifted the prisoner leaving the rifle for the other Turk. They walked along the helipad until they met with Veld.

Veld glared at the unconscious redhead, "That's him?" he asked.

Rude nodded, "Yes sir," he swallowed pitying the boy and the fate he no doubt faced at the hands of angry Turks.

"Have the bullet removed and heal it just enough so he isn't bleeding everywhere. Then I want him locked in the cell in my office," he handed Rude the card for the small room where he obviously planned on keeping the red head, "Now, where is Tseng?"

"In the cockpit. I think he wants to see you," Rude said no more as he walked away carrying the prisoner.

Veld moved across the helipad and opened the co-pilot's side of the helicopter, he was about to talk but his words died on his lips as he stared at the sleeping Wutain. A smile touched his face and he spoke gently in the young man's native tongue which roused Tseng from his slumber.

"S-sir?" Tseng sat up, "How long was I out?"

Veld shook his head undoing the harness and helping Tseng climb out of the helicopter, "I'm not sure," he replied, "But you deserve sleep. You did well tonight."

Tseng smiled sadly, "He is really gone… They all are…"

Veld nodded closing the door of the helicopter and leading Tseng back into the tower, "I know," he said softly, "But we will move on, because that is what they would want us to do."

Veld took the twenty-one year old to his bedroom and ensured that he would be alright for the night before he left him. Veld turned to go to his office but then stopped, he wouldn't visit the boy tonight, the director needed to sleep, he'd see the boy tomorrow.

Reno awoke to find himself in the dark, there wasn't even a tiny bit of light. It was just pitch black. He drew his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees, 'I've royally screwed up,' he thought to himself as he sat in the darkness. His heart hurt his chest, it was beating so hard that he could hear it in the silent room. He didn't know how long he was in the little room, alone and scared. Despite been part of a gang and talking tough Reno was still just a kid and he was terrified. His body shook as he sat, waiting. Reno didn't even notice the darkness engulf him once again.

The creaking of a heavy door roused Reno from his slumber. Light. It filtered through from somewhere and into his cell. Reno opened his eyes and looked at his cell for the first time. It was a metre and a half by a meter and a half and totally white. The light dimmed as a figure loomed over him. Reno had to turn his head up to see his face and he swore at that moment his heart stopped. Director Veld of the Turks stood over Reno.

"Sleep well?" The director asked lifting Reno by the arm and with suspicious gentleness leading him out of the cell and into a well decorated office. Reno's eyes flicked around the room, everything was made of dark polished oak and red. The entire back wall was a window that looked over Midgar, it faced westward and all of the city below was covered by the long shadow of the tower. Veld sat him down in one of the cushioned chairs. Reno licked his lips reminding himself that he had to stay strong and not betray the Don.

"So tell me, what is your name?" no response, "Very well, I suppose the name of a henchman doesn't really matter. What matters is who you serve. So tell me, pawn, what is the name of your master?" still no response, Veld gave a good natured smile, "Listen, kid, you are from the slums, I understand that life down there is very hard. Joining a gang is often the only way to survive, so I'll cut you a deal, comply with me and I'll set you up with a good life somewhere else. If there is family involved I can look after them as well. All I need is the name of your master."

Reno looked away from Veld instead surveying one of the book shelves. The shelves seemed to be evenly made up of thick volumes and artefacts facts from all over Gaia, it intrigued Reno who had only ever know the slums. His aquamarine eyes carefully inspected every object he could from afar while Veld sat patiently in his chair. After about ten minutes Veld spoke once again.

"You know, this can be very easy for you or very hard. I'd prefer that we make it easy. That way I can let you go, however if you continue to act this way it will become hard and you may never leave," silence.

'I won't betray the Don,' Reno thought to himself, 'Loyalty is important. He'd look after me if I was in trouble.'

Veld nodded standing up, "I see, very well. You chose your own path," he took the red head by the upper arm and threw him back into the small cell and shut the door. The director then walked out of the office, he had two meetings to attend that day, he'd check on his prisoner after them.

"What did he say!"

"Who is he!"

"Who does he work for!"

"Why was he trying to kill you!"

Veld raised his hand, "I have just spent the last two hours in a board meeting with executives, all of them wanting the same answers you do. Give me a moment to rest," he sat down at the head of the table and his brown eyes roamed over it, "So many empty seats," he sighed, "Unfortunately I have gotten no answers from our guest, he is just a child and hopefully he will come around rather quickly when he realises the gravity of the situation. But that is not our main concern, We should be worrying about our loss of numbers," he gave the survivors a mournful look, "The president has said until further notice I will not be able to hire new recruits this means we are going to have to buckle down on our work loads," he looked around once again.

Olivia lent forward, "Sir, what about a second in command? Damon never named one..."

Veld smiled softly pulling an envelope from his inner jacket pocket, "He did, in secret, he said he decision would be controversial," Veld chuckled, "he said he didn't want to be alive when it was announced because he didn't want to answer all of the questions," he opened the envelope and pulled out a slip of paper. Even the director seemed mildly surprised by Damon's choice, "Well then, Tseng. You are now my second in command," he smiled at the Wutain man.

"What!" everyone, including Tseng said practically in unison.

"Well, according to this his first choice was Legend and Legend's choice was Tseng and since Legend can't take the position it is left to our dear Wutai," he fondly used the nickname Legend had always used for Tseng.

Tseng sat pale and still obviously shocked more then anyone else about this decision, "Damon and Legend both agreed on me?" he questioned in an uncharacteristically shaky voice.

Veld nodded, "It would seem so," he smiled, "Obviously they had faith in you like I do."

Tseng sat back in his seat feeling numb, he barely even paid attention to the rest of the meeting the guilt was piercing his heart. It was strange, he could kill children and go to bed and sleep like a log, but he betrayed Legend, Legend the man who had supported him from day one, Legend, his one and only true friend and the guilt was killing him, 'You always knew how to get to me…' he thought to himself as he sat with a blank expression.

"Tseng. Tseng," Veld snapped his fingers in front of the twenty one year old and he snapped to attention. The board room was empty save himself and Veld, "You were out of it," Veld said dryly, "I have a job for you, it's important that you do it for me because I fear that my grief may over power my sense of judgement."

Tseng gave the director a bemused look, "What do you need me to do sir?" it was rare for Veld to fear his emotions getting in the way, he was a perfect Turk when it came to the important things.

"The boy, I need you to interrogate him. I fear that if I try I may very well kill him. Just speaking to him today made my blood boil and I felt a great amount of rage. Tseng, you are the only Turk I can trust to keep control during this period of time."

Tseng bowed his head, "Thank you sir. I will not fail you," he looked up, his eyes cold and emotionless. It was time to get to work finding out exactly who wanted Veld, one of the few people Tseng cared about dead.


	15. The Demon Named Tseng

The door was opened, the light was rather dim, a fact that Reno was very thankful for. He was pulled to his feet before he was even able to look at the Turk who had come for him. Once he was standing he turned his head and was face to face with the man who had given chase in the slums. His face was foreign and exotic, Reno recognised them as Wutain features much like Yuki's, this did not set Reno's heart at ease. The black eyed Wutain didn't even look at him as he dragged him across the room and through a wooden door. They entered a bathroom, it was made of blue tiles for the most part, Reno had only seen such a nice bathroom in the Don's mansion and had even had the privilege of using it once after a job. The Wutain pulled him by his handcuffs and unlocked them, "Do your business," he said coldly, "And don't miss or I'll make you lick it up," Reno shuddered having the horrible feeling that the man would make good on his threat. The slum bred red head quickly moved to comply with the man's orders. It was an uneasy experience going to the toilet while the Wutain watched with those intense black eyes. He had tried to make him turn away calling his every derogatory name he could think of, especially ones that pointed to homosexuality. However the Wutain completely ignored him and Reno had a sinking feeling as he realised that the Wutain knew exactly what effect he was having on the boy and that was why he was doing it. This was a game of mental strength. Reno swallowed knowing that this would not be easy.

The red head zipped himself up and washed his hands before raising an eyebrow at the Wutain, the Wutain mimicked the gesture as he looked down on Reno, "Well then, we may as well get started," his voice held small traces of his Wutain heritage, but there was a definite Midgar accent that had slipped in over the years. He firmly turned Reno around and cuffed his hands behind his back once again. He led Reno to the elevator and pressed for the very bottom basement level of the tower. He then swiped his access card to ensure no one would get in with him and his prisoner. The silence was deafening for Reno, for him, it was the sound of impending doom.

The ding of the elevator almost made Tseng laugh, his captive must've jumped a foot in the air in shock from the noise and even cold hearted Tseng was unable to hold back a degree of amusement. Tseng held the chain between the two handcuffs and began to lead his prisoner through the long hallway. Tseng had set up an interrogation room for the boy, he figured that it would be quicker to just cut to the chase rather than try to play nice with him. Their footsteps echoed through the hallways as they walked along. The silence in the lowest level of ShinRa could send someone insane all on its own, but that would take far too long for Tseng's liking.

The Turk swiped his access card and entered the room that was already prepared for his purposes. It was a basic concrete room, painted white and illuminated by white light, always the best for these kinds of things. There was a metal table bolted to the floor along with a metal seat, sitting on the bolted table was a tub filled with water. On closer inspection one would notice that the chair had shackles attached to its arm rests and legs. The red headed youth shifted uneasily as he was seated in the chair his hands still secured behind his back, his Wutain captor sat on the edge of the metal table and silently observed him with those disconcerting black eyes. The maddening silence closed in around the youth.

"I am not going to play games," Tseng said quietly, "I can make this easy on you or I can make you visit realms of mental anguish and put you through pain that you have never experience. I'll leave the choice of what you prefer up to you," he stood, "If you answer my questions openly and honestly I might even release you, but in the end it will all depend on you. Understand?" he didn't give the boy time to answer, "Good. We'll get started with the easy part then. Tell me, what is your name?" Silence. Tseng sighed standing up, "Very well then," he grabbed the boy by the upper arm and dragged him to the table. The Wutain's free hand went up into Reno's hair and grabbed it by the roots. He then proceeded to dunk the teenager's head into the cold water. Water splashed everywhere as he was plunged in, Tseng ignored it as it began to soak through the front of his shirt. He held the struggling red head there for a good minute, carefully he watched him for signs of actually drowning. When Tseng was ready he pulled Reno back up and let him drag in gasps of air. Tseng gave him a few seconds to recuperate, "Deep breath," he said before plunging the slum kid back under the water for a further minute. Once again he was dunked under the water and left to thrash around until Tseng was ready to pull him back up and let him breath. Tseng repeated the exercise until the red head passed out, the Wutain was rather disappointed in himself, he had gotten nothing from the boy, not a word. He left the teenager on the floor of the room and left.

Veld was talking with Rude when Tseng came into his office and silently sat down beside the Costan. Whatever they were talking about was obviously of little importance as Veld turned to his Wutain Turk as he sat down, "What have you learned from him?" he asked eagerly.

Tseng shook his head, "Not a word, he is strong and won't break easily," he frowned, "Whoever he is protecting they are either really important to him, or he fears them more then he fears us."

Veld frowned, "Use any force necessary Tseng. Someone wants me dead and they have already caused the death of too many Turks."

Rude was shocked, "He is a child, he doesn't deserve to be tortured!"

Veld and Tseng were both caught off guard by the outburst, they looked at each other and then Tseng spoke, "Child or not, he knew what he was doing. I'd say he is about fifteen, sixteen, maybe seventeen. When I was sixteen I was interrogating and initiating you. Is it so hard to believe that he could be a hardened killer?"

Rude clenched his fist, "Not everyone is like you Tseng."

Veld raised his hand, "Silence, both of you," Veld said firmly, "Tseng, I want the child to be totally aware of the consequences of his silence, however if he still refuses to comply use whatever force is needed."

Tseng stood bowing his head, "Of course sir," he said leaving the room.

Rude turned to Veld, "You were once a father, I am a father," he said in his deep voice, "How can you agree to this?"

Veld turned to the Costan, "Because, my Turks are my family and I will do whatever it takes to protect them. I am sure you understand that Rude."

Reno slowly returned to consciousness. He was lying on the hard, cold concrete floor of the interrogation room. The tub of water was still on the table and his hands were still firmly cuffed behind his back. He sniffed as his blue eyes looked around for the Wutain man but he was long gone. The teenager let out a single small sob as he thought of his predicament, it seemed hopeless, locked away in a place he didn't know and with people who wanted to kill him. Not long after the tears began to flow the door opened and his Wutain captor entered. Reno groaned preparing himself for another round of torture. The Wutain walked over to the chair and sat down staring at him with those unnerving black eyes

"Alright," said the Wutain softly, "I think I have made my point clear. I need information, information that I know you possess. You will give it to me or suffer the consequences, which are rather unpleasant," he explained, "Understand?" Reno glared fiercely at him, he wouldn't submit, he had to stay strong and return to the Don. The Wutain shrugged, "Your choice. You will regret your decision," the Wutain grabbed him, forcing the teenager to his feet he dragged him back to the water and plunged him in again, he held him down for longer than before but still bought him up before he drowned. The teenager coughed up water and gasped for air, the Wutain gave him little recovery time before he was thrown against one of the concrete walls and a blade was pressed to his face. The Wutain used his body weight to pin the red head down.

Reno whimpered as the sharp blade caressed his cheeks and around his eyes, the Wutain's voice was soft and almost soothing if not for his obvious malicious intent, "Now, I need to practice my knife skills. I need you to stay very still or I might accidently take out your eye," he chuckled darkly as he pressed the knife down and cut open the teenager's cheek. Reno gave a small cry as his body automatically moved in an attempt to escape, the Wutain would have none of that he slammed Reno back against the wall, "Shh, you don't want me to slip now, do you?" Reno whimpered, "Didn't think so."

Reno's whimpers, cries and screams filled the little room for a good half hour before he passed out from the pain, by which time the Wutain had nicely carved two matching cuts on either side of Reno's face. He then took the opportunity to clean the wounds, he could not afford infections.

It was sunset, the crossover time between those working during the day and those taking the night shifts, of course there were Turks like Veld who never seemed to sleep always there during all the important and not so important moments. Tseng arrived on the floor where almost all the Turks were assembled casually chatting, but it slowly fell silent as they spotted Tseng and his companion. The red headed assassin was thrown over Tseng's shoulder like a sack of potatoes and his body limply moved with each of the Wutain's footsteps.

"Any progress?" Olivia asked as Tseng drew close to her.

The twenty one year old shook his head sadly, "He is tougher than I thought," he said in explanation, but I'll get to him. I always do," he promised as he walked into Veld's office and dumped the boy on the floor.

Veld looked up, "Judging by the look on your face you are yet to get any information out of him," the director said quietly.

"It's only a matter of time sir, anyway, I have a plan but I am going to need at least two people to help me," he sat down on one of the chairs leaving the slum boy's body on the floor.

"And the plan is?" Veld asked cautiously knowing it would be nothing too pleasant for the boy who Veld did feel a level of pity for. Assassin or not, the red head was a child.

Tseng smirked leaning forward.

His lungs ached, his chest ached, his face ached. A lot of things ached. A small inaudible groan passed his pink lips and his eyes began to flutter open.

"That is a risky plan Tseng."

Reno slowly opened his blurred eyes and was met with red, the red of a plush carpet, his blue eyes flicked around and he saw dark wooden furniture. Slowly, ever so slowly the memories began to return. He turned his head to see two men sitting at a desk. One was Veld, the other… a demon, there was nothing else to call the man.

"I know, but imagine if it works. We'll get all the information we need."

"Or a mental patient," Veld took a deep breath, "Tseng, I will trust your judgement. Please don't let me down."

"I won't," Tseng promised turning and spotting Reno who was waking up.

Reno glared at the demon, he would beat this thing, he had to, he had to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend and I made a parody of the water torture scene because she insisted that Reno dies his hair. Here it is:
> 
> Tseng lifted the teenager and forced him over to the tub of water, his fingers tangled in the roots of his red hair and he plunged him into the cold water. He held him there for less than a minute before the water began to run red. Cursing, his heart pounding he tore him out of the water and began to search for wounds. Red ran from the teenagers long hair, "Oh, it's just cheap hair die," with that Tseng plunged him back into the water.


	16. Bargains

How long had passed? Hours? No, longer than that. Days, perhaps? That would make sense judging by the number of times they blindfolded him and let him go to the bathroom to relieve himself. He wouldn't be surprised if it had been a week, although he doubted that it was more than that. His sore strained eyes flicked around the white room, it was so bright, too bright. He let out a small broken sob as he shut his eyes again and rested his forehead on his knees and let tears escape his burning eyes. It didn't matter how long he was in here, all that mattered was he had barely slept since Tseng had returned him to this room. They would leave the bright lights on for hours and when he finally adjusted enough to sleep they would start flicking them on and off. Sometimes they would leave them off and let him sleep, but it was never long enough. They had all different music and noise which would blare out from the speakers in the ceiling every so often. He had tried climbing the walls so he could break the speakers and lights but the walls were far too smooth and he didn't have enough room to gain momentum.  
His stick thin body shook as he sobbed. He had never felt more useless and weak in his life. He was just sitting there, waiting for their next move.  
"I hope you're not sleeping," it was that smooth foreign voice of his chief tormentor. The one they called Tseng. Reno jerked at the sound of it, he attempted to hold back more sobs from escaping his dry lips, "As you by now have figured out we are very serious about getting the information we require. Despite your stubbornness we will get it one way or another, you could make this easier by telling me what I need to know, or alternatively you can remain silent and I will make this a whole lot worse for you. Your choice," Reno could practically hear the smirk on the man's lips. The demon who tormented him constantly, who gloated, he would not submit.  
Reno kept his eyes closed and tried to let sleep take him, but soon the music was playing. It filled the tiny room and the red head pressed his hands to his ears trying to block it out. It was too loud, sobs racked his body, "Please," he begged, it was the first time he had spoken since his initial torture at the hands of Tseng, "Let me sleep," he sobbed, "Please!" his whole body was shaking and his brain was numb. He was scared, lonely. Disorientated, he had lost count of the times he had passed out for an unknown amount of time only to awaken in this hell once again. He just wanted it to end. His breathing became shallow and quick, while his heart pounded against his chest, his head was spinning and he opened his eyes to the bright whiteness of the room only for it to fade away to black.  
In the observation room Tseng turned off the music, he was getting no where with the boy, no threats swayed his resolve and though he was broken he still refused to give up the information they wanted. The Wutain stood up flicking the lights off in the chamber, the red head would be out for a couple of hours at least. Tseng wrote himself a mental note to feed the boy since he hadn't been fed since the morning before. Hunger, fear and the bad effects of a lack of sleep were all tools they were using to break the young man but it wasn't working.  
Tseng made his way from the observation room, through the main Turk office and into Veld's. The Turk commander was talking to Rude about the bald Costan getting time off to take Jessie on holidays. They turned to look at Tseng as he entered, "Anything?"  
Tseng shook his head, "The boy won't break. They breed them tough in the slums and I think we might need to cut our losses with him and terminate his pathetic life."  
Veld sighed nodding, "I think you are right Tseng."  
"What?" Rude looked at the two of them, "he is a child, just let him go back into the slums."  
Tseng snorted, "And let him fall back into the hands of anti-ShinRa gangs?" He pulled his gun from its holster, "I think not."  
Rude stood, "Sir, you aren't really going to let him kill a child are you?" he looked at the commander who was obviously deep in thought, "Sir?"  
Veld looked up at the two men, "Rude, we will compromise since there is no way in hell that I am sending him back to the slums. You have one week to get him to talk, if you succeed we will determine his fate from there. However, if you fail I will hand him over to Tseng who will terminate him. Do we all agree?" Rude and Tseng had no choice but to agree. Veld stood, "Very good. I have a meeting to go to. Tseng let the kid out and put him into Rude's care," the commander left the room.  
Tseng walked over to the concealed cell and swiped his access card. The Wutain opened the heavy door and looked down at the half conscious red head. With no gentleness Tseng grabbed the boy by the arm and threw him onto the floor of Veld's office shutting the door, "Filth," he wiped his hands on his pant legs.  
"I'd rather be literally dirty then a slime ball like you- Ah!" the sound of gunfire echoed through the Turk's offices along with the screams of agony coming from the slum boy who was resting on one of the many book shelves and clutching his arm.  
Rude watched on in disbelief, Tseng was unflinching and showed no signs of regret, in fact he re-aimed his gun at the child "You're a monster, you know that Tseng? A cold hearted monster!" he threw the smaller man against the wall and moved towards the shaking red head.  
Tseng straightened up, flicking the safety onto his gun, that was far too close for comfort, "Rude, don't touch him, that's an order," he said firmly.  
Rude ignored him as he wrapped an arm around the boy, the red head snarled hitting Rude's hand away, "Don't touch me!"  
Tseng walked towards the other Turk, "What do you hope to achieve by showing him kindness?" he asked keeping the gun out as a threat to the boy hopefully preventing him from doing anything foolish.  
Rude crouched in front of the teenager, "Veld saved you with kindness," he replied softly staring at the boy through his tinted glasses while the boy glared back at him.  
"Veld saved me to accomplish his own ends, I know he cares for me but I am not stupid enough to think that his motives were anything less than selfish," He folded his arms, "I was a child killer, who would suspect a child? I was perfect for the Turk's needs," he looked down at Rude and the red head.  
"Veld cares for you Tseng. You insult him by putting it down to selfish motive," He grabbed the adolescent's wrists in his large hand. He picked up the small child in his arms and carried him out of the office without further word to Tseng. The weak twisting and kicking of the slum boy was no problem for Rude.  
Tseng lent against Veld's desk as Rude left, shaking his head, "Good luck Rude," he said softly, "You'll need it."  
The other Turks watched on as Rude carried the boy through the main office and into the living area. Turks worked practically non-stop, it was only logical for them to have a place to sleep, eat and shower. The Costan carried the slum boy into the bathroom, "I will be waiting outside. I'll warn you that there are only two ways out of there. Breaking a windown and jumping Forty-five stories or out this door. I reccommend the door," without saying anything further he left the boy.

Reno watched the Turk named Rude leave, the red head thought that there had to be something wrong with this man. Why the hell would a Turk treat him with kindness? What was the point? Reno banished it from his mind, he would remain on guard for any trickery. Slowly he moved over to the shower as he began to strip off his clothing, he carefully turned on the hot water and jumped back in case gas or some other substance save water came out. It was safe, a steady stream of steaming water gushed from the shower head, the red head turned on the cold water before stripping off the last of his clothing and stepping in.

That night Reno could be found not in his cell but handcuffed to one of the beds in the barracks, despite his best efforts to be stubborn he was asleep before the sun had even set upon Midgar.  
Rude sat watching over him, the boy had not really spoken to him yet, but from Rude's best guesses he was a little bit older then Jessie, he really wasn't such a bad kid, he was compliant and despite suspicion seemed grateful enough that Rude was looking after him. Rude lent back in his chair looking back down at the book he was reading. The bald Costan was unaware of the darkness that slowly began to leak into his vision, he did not notice the drooping of his own eyelids.  
In fact Rude noticed nothing until the book was slowly and carefully pried from his fingers. His brown eyes snapped open he found himself looking at Tseng, the Wutain cleared his throat quietly, "Sorry, I was just going to mark the page so you wouldn't lose it."  
Rude raised an eyebrow, "And what prompts you to perform any act of kindness?" he asked suspiciously as he took off his glasses.  
Tseng lowered his eyes, "The same kindness that saved my life in Wutai," he glanced over at the slum boy before turning back to Rude and handing back his book, "You should probably get some real sleep in one of these beds before your young friend wakes back up…"  
Rude frowned slightly, he had never seen Tseng this tender and kind, he had seen him angry and deadly calm, he had even seen him beg and plead the day he betrayed Legend, but he had never seen behaviour like this before and Rude wondered what part of Tseng he was bearing witness to, "Tseng, are you feeling alright?"

Tseng glared at Rude, "Am I not allowed to show kindness?"

"It is not usually your style?"

Tseng allowed a small smirk to touch his lips, "I suppose not..." he looked down at the red headed boy's body, "Do you really thinkkindnesswill really make him more compliant?"

"Only one way to find out."

INTERNAL CRISIS

When Reno awoke he was treated to a good meal in the commons, it was while he was stuffing his face with food he decided to talk, "I bet you are expecting me to spill me guts?"

"I was hoping..." Rude replied in his gruff voice.

"Well keep hoping," Reno shoved more food into his mouth.

"I only have so long to help you. Other wise we'll have no choice but to terminate you."

Reno raised his eyebrow and swallowed the mouthful of food, "Terminate me?" he laughed, "And how exactly does that 'elp? I'm dead and you still don't have your answers. I ain't exactly scared of dying. What else can you offer?"

"You want to bargain?"

"Yeah," Reno smirked at the Costan, "Think you can do that?"

"I may be able to accommodate you."

"I want to be a Turk," the young man stated, "and I want to be well paid too."

Rude frowned, "You want to be a Turk?" he said slowly.

"Yup."

"You'll have to speak to Veld," Rude gave Reno an even look trying to work him out, why would the kid want to be the Turk?

INTERNAL CRISIS

"He wants to be a Turk?" Veld looked over his desk at Rude.

"Yes sir, he said that if we let him become a Turk and give him an advance on his pay he'll tell us everything we want to know."

Veld look over at Tseng who was standing near by, "Tseng?"

"Sir?"

"You are second in command what do you think?"

Tseng cleared his throat, "He gives us the information and judging on how helpful it is will determined his fate."

"He isn't stupid Tseng, he won't talk until we give him what he wants," Rude growled.

The Wutain turned to look at Veld and the man nodded telling him to try again, "Right, get the paper work for him ready and make sure it is all in order. We will give it to him and let him sign it. How much his advance is will be determined by what information he can give us."

Veld nodded standing up, "Brilliant idea Tseng. Rude get that paper work ready. Dismissed."

INTERNAL CRISIS

Reno tapped his fingers on the metal table, he had been waiting in the interview room for what felt like hours. Rude had told him that he'd be back soon with the paper work, but for Reno it was taking a hell of a long time.

Tap tap-tap tap

Tap tap-tap tap

He sighed rolling his eyes, he let his arms slip down onto the table and he buried his face in his arms. The door opened and Reno sat up quickly. Rude entered first and right behind him was Tseng. Reno's blue eyes narrowed at the Wutain who was holding a dossier.

"Reno, this is a form that you need to sign accepting you into the Turks," Tseng said throwing it down on the table, "As for your advance, it will be determined by how valuable the information you give to us is. Understand?"

Reno pulled the dossier towards him and opened it. There were forms all filled out and a line with a little 'X' marked next to it to show where he needed to sign. Tseng pulled a pen out of his pocket and handed it to the red head. Without hesitation Reno made the little scribble that he called his signature. He put the pen down and lent back folding his arms.

Tseng picked up the pen and the folder, "Time to start talking Reno. Who do you work for?"

"How much would you pay me to tell?" Reno smirked.

"Two thousand Gil."

Reno pouted, "For that price? ShinRa."

"Four thousand."

"A major gang leader."

"You are pushing it Reno," Tseng growled.

"Six Thousand and I spill."

"Fine."

"Fine," Reno leant forward, "Don Corneo."

"The Don?" Rude repeated.

"Yup."

Tseng turned to Rude, "He has been our informant on gang activity for years."

Reno smirked at them, "It is easy to inform when you know everything before it is even planned."

"What do you mean by that?" Tseng growled.

"Five thousand."

"Done."

"The Don controls almost all the gangs in the slums, but no one knows that. He pitted all those gangs against each other knowing that you guys would show."

"Why did he want us there?" Tseng knew he was getting somewhere now, "Why were you there?"

Reno's smirk dominated his face, "And isn't that the question?"

Tseng growled in frustration, "What do you want Reno?"

"Ten thousand and I spill the rest."

"It better be good."

Reno lent forward, "Don Corneo wanted your boss dead. I was hoping to get him during the fight and make it look like an unfortunate accident. But I never got a clean shot. Then when I did that stupid Turk had to get in the way didn't he?" Reno looked between Tseng and Rude, "The Don wants to take you down. He is tired of the Turks ruling the slums. They are his to rule, he is the king of the slums and he is tired of answering to you."

Tseng straightened up picking up the dossier, "Welcome to the Turks Reno," he said in a cold voice turning on his heels and leaving the room.


	17. Informant

The red head loosened the noose around his neck, it was uncomfortable as if it was trying to choke him. This entire uniform was trying to strangle him. He tugged the shirt out of his pants and sighed, it felt a bit better. No sooner had he made these adjustments to the uniform and stepped out of the locker room that Rude was upon him and straightening up his uniform. They had cut his hair short and he hated it.  
'You are supposed to be making a good impression.' Rude said as he tucked the shirt in and straightened Reno's tie.  
'I thought I had already made one and that is why I am here now.' The red head adjusted his jacket as Rude did up the middle button.  
'You have an assessment this morning to determine your physical abilities, to see where you have potential that we can improve on. Then Director Veld wants to speak with you further about Don Corneo.'  
The young red head reached his hand up to loosen his tie once more but stopped when Rude's eyes locked upon his hand. Reno let his arm fall back down to his side. Rude nodded once and began to lead the way to the gym where he would undergo his first assessments. His arm had healed well with the help of Materia but Reno worried he was not up to his full strength. He knew that if he did not do well in the tests the Turks would terminate him no matter what information he was able to provide them with.

Tseng stood in the large gym, he had set up an obstacle course for Reno to run. It was not so much a test of his agility as a confirmation for Tseng of what he had seen the night Damon had died. Reno's ability to fight would be tested later, although Tseng predicted he was an adequate fighter to have survived his life in the slums and become one of Don Corneo's best men. The Wutain looked up as Rude entered with the newest member of the Turks.  
'Reno,' Tseng was not one to waste time. 'As you can see this is a simple obstacle course that has been set up to test your abilities. I want to see what you are capable of and then I can determine your usefulness within this organisation.' He walked towards Reno and Rude. 'You will start here with the hurdles.'  
Reno walked away from Rude and towards the start of the course. As Reno lined himself up Tseng looked at his watch, he waited until it hit exactly three-thirty before indicating Reno could go. The red head shot forward, he was almost a blur as he darted over the hurdles. He skilfully slid under the next obstacle. Tseng watched with a careful and critical eye, Reno was surprisingly fit for someone from the slums. The red head completed the obstacle course in an exceptionally fast time. When he had returned to the start Tseng typed a note onto his PHS, the Wutain was going to have a meeting with Veld that night to decide what they would do with Reno. He was certain they were going to keep the boy, good recruits were so hard to find.  
'I've seen enough. Rude, take Reno to see the director. I believe they have a lot to talk about.'

The walk to Veld's office was completed in silence, Rude was not one for many words and despite his kindness Reno was still intimidated by him. When they arrived at the sturdy wooden double doors that Veld sat behind they paused and Rude took a moment to inspect the newest recruit. It was clear that Reno was a squirmy one. His tie was now loose around his neck, his shirt untucked and his wild red hair was even wilder than when he had gotten dressed. He straightened the young man's clothing to make him presentable again before knocking on the door.  
'Enter.' Veld called from within.  
Rude opened the door for Reno, the red head walked in but Rude did not follow. The door closed behind Reno and it was just him and the director.

Veld sat at his desk, hunched over paperwork. Reno shifted uncertainly on his feet before he began to walk towards the director's desk. Rude seemed a lot less intimidating compared to the director, Veld was stern and commanded respect and obedience. Reno reached the desk and stood uncertainly.  
'Please take a seat.' Veld did not look up as he continued to scribble on a piece of paper, and it really was scribble to the illiterate Reno. The red head tried to decipher the words as he sat down in one of the cushioned chairs. It was only once Reno was settled that Veld looked up at him and offered the boy a half smile. 'The uniform suits you. All going well you will soon be settled in among us, your new family. But before such a time I need information from you Reno. I need to know more about Don Coreno's operation and exactly why he wanted to kill me.'  
'Turks are the rule of law down in the slums, SOLDIER and the general infantry are rarely ever there. If the Don got rid of you lot he would be the king of the slums without answering to you.'  
'I can see why the Don would want that, after all he already owns half the gangs down there and the rest are scared of him. I suppose we are his only opposition.'  
'Yeah, an' once you are gone…'  
'We, Reno. Don't you want to be one of us?'

As the sun finished setting over Midgar Reno sat with Veld telling him everything he knew. The red head knew that it was a dangerous game, Veld could turn on him as soon as he had enough information. The red head however had to take his chances and hope that Veld would not betray him. Veld stretched slowly and rose up from his seat looking out at the bright lights of Midgar.  
'Thank you Reno, the information you have given will be very useful. I have a meeting with Tseng now. I do ask that you do not leave the ShinRa building until I come and see you. You are welcome to wander freely on this floor.'  
'Sure.' Reno rose as well and left the room.  
Tseng was standing outside waiting patiently for Reno and Veld to be done. The Wutain looked him up and down before brushing passed him and closing the door to Veld's office behind him.

INTERNAL CRISIS

Tseng took a seat across from Veld when he was bidden. As was customary Veld offered the younger Turk a drink which Tseng dutifully refused, it had been that way since Tseng had turned eighteen and Veld had given him his first drink. While Tseng had accepted that first drink of hard whisky and drank it down like a seasoned man the Wutain had never since shown an interest in alcohol. Though Veld mournfully noted that the young man did not show an interest in many things that Veld longed for him to. The director saw Tseng as his own son and he wished only for the best for the Wutain, but he had become too good of a Turk to enjoy the life of a young man. Veld too his seat and drank a deep gulp from his glass.  
'Tell me how he went.'  
'I was right sir, he is agile and fast. His small size will mean that he can fit into places that others cannot. He could be a potentially useful asset to the Turks. That is if he does not double cross us and return to the Don.'  
'A definite threat.' Veld nodded. 'But one would hope that he is clever enough to realise that we are the better option for him. Her he will have a chance to actually make something of himself. I suppose we will find out soon enough exactly where Reno's loyalties lie.'


	18. Reno's First Mission

The days felt like weeks and the weeks in turn felt like months for Reno. Veld kept him confined to ShinRa tower. Day in and day out he was forced to follow the strict routine that Veld had composed for him. Reno was being trained in combat, he had literacy classes every day to teach him to read and write. Rude had discovered that the boy had an eye for technology so he was learning about computers and how to put together devices. While Reno was never bored the strict routine was driving him mad and with Rude always on his back his uniform was never untidy leaving him feeling strangled.  
It was a Tuesday and Reno, dressed in his suit with tie right up to his neck, stood at the window looking out over Midgar. Something was different today, Reno did not know what, only Rude told him things and Rude was nowhere to be seen. The door to Veld's office opened and the director stepped out with Tseng at his side.  
'Are you sure sir?' Reno heard Tseng ask the director.  
'Yes, I am sure. You take him and Rufus and I will escort the President.'  
'Yes sir.' Tseng walked away from the director as Veld drew his PHS and began to dial a number. 'Reno, the executives are going to Junon today. You have being assigned to assist me in protecting the president's son.'  
Reno was surprised that he was being given a job, he supposed it should not be too surprising considering there was no point having a Turk who was confined to ShinRa tower. It just seemed that this particular job was rather important. Realising he had been silent for too long Reno nodded. 'Sure, lookin' after a brat shouldn' be too hard.'  
Tseng's lips twitched into that slight smirk that Reno had started to associate with the Wutain feeling a level of amusement.

Rufus was two years younger than Reno, he was a dashing young man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He dressed in a white business suit with a black vest. On his heels was Dark Nation, his loyal guard hound. The president's son paused to look at the two Turks, Reno felt as if Rufus was looking into his very soul, eyes he had thought bright were more accurately piercing and they seemed to stab straight though him.  
'Tseng, I thought you might be assigned to escort me now with Legend gone.' Rufus' eyes left Reno to look at the Wuntain as he spoke. 'Not that I am mourning his loss, the imbecilic was not that great of company. Your director ignored my requests to have you reassigned to me.'  
'I am sorry about that Sir, now that Legend is gone I am sure you will see a lot more of me again.' Tseng turned to Reno. 'Rufus, this is Reno, he is the newest recruit to the Turks.'  
'The one who killed Damon?' Rufus looked Reno up and down measuring him, judging him.  
'So what if I did?' Reno challenged unable to keep his mouth shut, as soon as the words left his lips he knew he had made the wrong move.  
'This is Reno.' As Tseng repeated he gave the young red head a hard jab in the ribs satisfied when Reno hissed. 'He is the newest recruit.'  
'Reno,' Rufus repeated the other boy's name with the smallest hint of a smile on his pale lips. 'I think I may just like you already.'  
'Ah thanks?'  
Tseng cleared his throat feeling just as uncomfortable as Reno, the young heir to ShinRa was not known for liking people, Tseng could not think of one person that Rufus genuinely liked. The Wutain suspected that Rufus only liked people in the same way cats liked mice.  
'Shall we go then?' Rufus had turned to Tseng.  
'Yes Sir. Your father and his executives are taking the new helicopter, would you like to fly your father's old one?'  
'Why would I want my father's unwanted toy?' Rufus scratched Dark Nation's head as he turned on his heels and began to walk expecting the two Turks to follow on as loyally as his guard dog. 'I have my own helicopter and I will be piloting it today.' He stepped in to the elevator and swiped his access card.  
'Yes sir.'

When they arrived on the roof of the ShinRa building a large helicopter was taking off with a smaller one in tow. Reno had no doubt that the large one held the President and his executives, the smaller would have held the Turks assigned to watch over them. Rufus' helicopter sat outside a hanger, it was small and grey with the ShinRa logo stamped on the body of the craft. Tseng opened the door allowing Rufus to go in first and take the pilot's seat, he urged Reno in next and the red head figured his seat was the fold down one towards the back of the craft. The red head watched as Rufus began to do the pre-flight checks.  
'Ah, so you know how to fly this?'  
Rufus turned his head and gave him a judging look as Dark Nation growled and curled up behind the young ShinRa's seat.  
'Rufus has completed over two hundred hours of flying, he has been trained by the Turks,' Tseng explained. 'He is an excellent pilot.'  
'Ah huh.'

With the pre-flight checks out of the way Rufus fitted his headset in place. He did not request permission to take to the air, rather he ordered it and the flight controller granted it immediately. Reno wondered if they were interrupting the flight path of other crafts. He supposed it did not matter to the son of the most important man in the world. Reno looked out the window as Midgar became smaller beneath them and before long the city had vanished completely from his site replaced with green fields stretching for miles. The red head shifted nervously, he had never been out of Midgar before. In the front of the cockpit Rufus and Tseng were talking about their destination, Reno may have been a loud mouth but he also knew that sometimes listening was best. The trip to Junon was being publicized as one of the regular presidential visits to the mako reactor and the ShinRa offices. But it was all a cover up, Scarlet, head of weapon's development and Heidegger had been developing a new weapon and it was being kept in the coastal city of Junon in the Mako reactor. Reno was somewhat surprised that Rufus did not seem to know these details until Tseng told him.

When they arrived in Junon the President and his executives were getting media shots. Reno noticed one of the executives, Professor Hojo was standing off to the side, he did not seem interested in the media attention. The young Turk made the mistake of catching the man's eye. Hojo slunk over to him with a slimy smirk.  
'So you are the new Turk that Veld has acquired.' He looked Reno up and down, assessing him carefully. Reno felt dirty just being looked at like this man.  
'Professor.' Tseng stepped forward to Reno's side. 'Not one for publicity?'  
'No, this whole media parade is just a waste of time. What I find far more interesting is this new boy of yours. Stringy little thing. Have you considered Mako enhancements for him?'  
Tseng shifted forward, Reno was surprised to realise that the gesture was rather he had placed himself between Hojo and Reno. The Wutain said nothing, Hojo smirked and opened his mouth to keep talking but Rufus interrupted.  
'Tseng,' he said. 'I don't want to stand around here anymore. Let's go.'  
'Yes sir, come Reno.' Tseng seemed relieved that Rufus was saving them from Hojo. Even now that he was an adult Tseng felt uneasy around the professor.

Rufus went to the firing range in the Shinra building, he had gotten good since Tseng had last witnessed him shooting. Back then the young boy had a small glock that had would use, now he used a sawn off shotgun one handed. The recoil was still rather drastic but Tseng had no doubt that a little more time was all he needed. He supposed Legend would have being a great teacher in these arts. Tseng decided to take the opportunity to test out Reno. He took a glock from the fire arms cabinet and loaded it for Reno. The Wutain walked to one of the booths and showed Reno how to stand and aim the gun in the proper way. Uncertainly Reno copied Tseng's pose and aimed the gun.  
'Fire.' Reno obeyed pulling the trigger, there was a small recoil and his bullet hit the outside of the target, but Tseng supposed it was not bad. He had thought after witnessing Reno's use of the rifle that he might have being a better shot. Then again the rifle had a scope and made it easy for the boy to aim. 'Go again.'

Reno emptied the magazine into the target under Tseng's watchful eye. The Turk knew there would have to be some training to get Reno up to standard, but that was part of taking on a new recruit. Tseng looked away from Reno and saw that Rufus had stopped shooting and was instead watching Reno.  
'Ignore Tseng,' Rufus said approaching the two, Tseng stepped aside wondering what Rufus was going to do. 'It's not as simple as point and shoot. Well not for all of us.'  
Tseng watched with great interest as Rufus began to teach Reno the finer points of shooting the gun and when the red head finally let off another bullet it was a bull's eye.  
'So you're what, fourteen? And you know how to fly helicopters and shoot.' Reno did not know whether to be impressed with Rufus or resent him for all of his privilege.  
'Fifteen,' Rufus corrected him smoothly. 'All the skills I have are completely necessary and they are skills I am sure the Turks will teach you too. Shoot again.'  
Tseng folded his arms leaning against the wall, how strange Reno had being forced to grow up faster than most yet he was definitely the more childish between him and Rufus.  
'I think that is enough for the day, don't you Reno?' Rufus turned to Tseng after Reno had emptied a clip. 'My father should be done with the Mako reactor. I want to go and have a look at it.'  
'Yes sir.'  
Rufus whistled and Dark Nation came to his side, she was a loyal pet that was for sure and she could do damage to anyone who dared tried to hurt Rufus. The hound delicately sniffed Reno's leg before head butting his thigh. Rufus raised an eyebrow and looked up at Reno.  
'She likes you.'  
Reno smirked and petted the hound's head causing her to make a noise of appreciation. Tseng swore that he saw a smile playing on Rufus' lips, but that could not be. The President's son did not smile.

The two Turks along with Dark Nation escorted Rufus to the reactor. It seemed that the President had left behind the media and gone to inspect the new weapon. Rufus strode in to the reactor as if he already owned the place. Everything was going well until there was an explosion. Reno and Rufus were thrown out of Tseng's site as Debris began to fall. Sirens rang and people began rushing around in panic.  
'Rufus! Reno!' Tseng cried, beside him Dark Nation howled for her master.

INTERNAL CRISIS

Reno coughed rolling onto his back, he opened his eyes and saw Rufus nearby. He climbed onto all fours and crawled over to the young man. 'Rufus?' He gently shook the other man's shoulder.  
'You should call me sir.'  
'Yeah, I'll remember to do that when we get out of here alive.' The Turk pulled Rufus up to his feet. He pulled the blonde's arm around his shoulder and wrapped his own arm around the man's waist. 'Right, please tell me you know your way around this place.'  
'Not with it half destroyed.'  
'Heh, I thought you'd say that.' Reno helped Rufus through the rubble, his own body was starting to ache, but adrenalin dulled the pain making it bearable for him. 'Let's just hope I don't lead us somewhere bad eh?' He found a staircase leading upwards, up was good. Rufus struggled beside his bodyguard, each step was a constant effort. When they reached the top Reno froze, there were men who definitely weren't ShinRa. Reno froze, he could not go back down into the reactor and it was clear he was not going to make it through these men unnoticed. Reno took his standard issue gun from his jacket, he had fired it once with Rude in the shooting range with Rude. No sooner had he drawn his gun than they were spotted. The standoff was brief, Reno emptied the gun quickly and was overcome.

INTERNAL CRISIS

The President and his executives had been sealed in the ShinRa building for their own safety. The Turks along with SOLDIER were at the reactor. They had to retrieve Rufus and the Turks hoped they could get Reno too. Veld stood beside Tseng who had been one of the first people bought out of the reactor along with Dark Nation.  
'I want to go back in.' Tseng said, he was holding Dark Nation by her collar, she wanted to go back in too.  
'Try Reno's PHS again.' It was futile but it's all they had, Veld was not willing to put his Turks in the reactor without proof that there was a reason to be in there.  
Tseng dialled Reno's PHS again and waited anxiously as it began to ring this time. That was a good sign. Someone picked up on the other end. 'Reno!'  
'I want to speak to the President. I have his son.'  
Tseng froze, he looked to Veld for guidance. 'The president is not available. But we, the Turks are in a position to negotiate.'  
'You have thirty minutes to get the president. Otherwise I kill the Turk.' The line was disconnected.  
'Sir, we've got a problem. Rufus has been taken hostage. They have Reno as well. Thirty minutes and they kill Reno.'  
'What do they want?'  
'To negotiate with President ShinRa.'

The President was informed of the situation, but he was not about to negotiate with terrorists for his son. He gave his authority to Veld, after all it was the Turk's job to deal with such things. Veld left Rude along with some infantrymen to watch the reactor in case anyone came out. Tseng and Veld sat in the ShinRa vehicle awaiting a return call from the hostage takers. The phone began to ring and Tseng picked it up.  
'Hello.'  
'Do you have the president for me?'  
'I will pass you over.' Tseng handed the phone to Veld with a nod.  
'This is Veld, director of the Turks. Now don't speak. I know you wanted to speak to the President, however he does not negotiate. I do. If you want anything out of this you will speak with me.' There was a pause and then to Tseng's relief he heard the voice on the other end of the line talk back.

INTERNAL CRISIS

Reno tugged on his handcuffs, they clinked against the pipe but held firm. Beside him sat Rufus, the other teenager was unmoving, his face unreadable but his blue eyes were watching their captors. Reno's eyes followed Rufus', one of the men were on the phone, he was pacing and every so often he would glance towards them.  
'There is no way they are talking to my father. He would not negotiate. It's Veld.'  
Reno chewed his lip, he was sure Veld was striking up quite the bargain for Rufus' safe return, Reno's own future was not so certain. 'I am sure everything will be fine Sir. Veld is good at this kind of thing.' At least Reno hoped he was.  
'How would you know?' Rufus smirked at Reno. 'Being in a hostage situation before? If we're going to get out of here alive we will have to do the negotiating ourselves.'  
'What?'  
The man had gotten off the phone and now approached them. Reno straightened up, his gaze intense on their captor. His wrists were starting to hurt from the tight metal handcuffs, looking up at the man hurt his neck, he glanced at Rufus and realised that he was no so concerned. His eyes and wandered lazily off across the room as if he did not even see the man before them.  
'Looks like your father don't care much for you.'  
'He is a busy man. I am sure Director Veld was a very good listener. I am sure he assured you that he has taken note of all your demands and will give them to my father?' The man nodded. 'He was lying. My father will not see the demands, will not comment on them. If you want to get your way, negotiate with me.'  
The man laughed. 'You? You are our hostage.'  
'Yes, I have a keen interest in surviving this. Just as you have a keen interest in getting whatever it is you want. Let's work together'  
The man looked down at Rufus thoughtfully. Reno did not think that he would go for it, but after a moment he nodded. 'Alright. Let's talk.' He released Rufus from his restraints and the blonde stood up rubbing his wrists. Reno was left handcuffed to the pipe unable to do anything as he watched Rufus, who he was supposed to be protecting disappear from sight.

Reno did not know how much time passed while Rufus was out of sight. He could only think that Tseng and Veld were going to kill him for letting Rufus first be taken hostage and then leave his sight. The young heir to ShinRa reappeared with their captor.  
'Reno,' Rufus said waiting for Reno to meet his eye. 'You are leaving.'  
'With all due respect sir, I am not leaving here without you. I value my own life way too much.' If he walked out of the reactor without Rufus he would probably be shot.  
'It's fine. I have spoken with Veld, the demands of these nice gentlemen are going to be met. I need you to go and collect the ransom.'  
Reno was surprised that the hostage takers demands were going to be met. He had thought the Turks would sooner come in guns blazing, then again this was Rufus' life on the line. He nodded slowly. 'Yes sir.'  
'Good.' Rufus turned to the hostage taker. 'Please unchain him and send him on his way. The sooner this is all over and done with the better it will be for me.'

Reno raised his hands as he stepped out of the reactor, there were infantrymen surrounding the place and they raised their guns as Reno came out. 'It's alright, I'm one of the Turks.' He was surprised when that worked and he was taken straight to Veld and Tseng. Tseng was holding a briefcase that he immediately held out to Reno.  
'We don't have long,' Veld said. 'if you spend too long out here they will grow suspicious.' He grabbed Reno's wrist and removed the standard issue ShinRa watch and replaced it with a slightly different one. 'The watch is bugged and we will be able to be in there with you. Give them the briefcase and try to get Rufus out. If they don't let you go we'll know straight away.'  
'And what will you do?' Reno asked uncertainly.  
'Intervene.' Veld replied starting to walk back towards the reactor. 'I have faith in you Reno. I am sure you will use that head of yours and figure something out.' They reached the front of the line of infantry men and Veld gave the young man a pat on the back and sent the red head back in.  
'Are you sure about this sir?'  
'Reno is a smart kid. He will do what needs to be done. Let's mobilise.'

Rufus was sitting amongst his hostage takers as if he was a beloved guest when Reno returned. The Turk took a deep breath and walked into the room. He noticed all eyes turned to him and Rufus smiled. 'See? When you negotiate with the right people you get what you want.' He rose from his seat and took the briefcase from Reno's hands and opened it to show the men the money and materia that was in the case. Rufus slammed it shut the briefcase, but before he could hand it over there was a loud bang. Reno reacted in an instant, Veld told him he had to use his head. Reno grabbed Rufus throwing him to the ground as gun fire sounded around them.  
'Move!' Reno shouted over the sound of the gunfire. He grabbed the briefcase and began to crawl along the floor dragging Rufus with him until they were safely hidden behind one of the control desks.

Silence fell. Reno put his hand on Rufus' shoulder to make sure he stayed down as he slowly rose. The hostage takers were dead, all of them. They were cut to pieces, their blood staining the floor. In the middle of the carnage stood three soldier. One of them turned towards him.  
'Turk, where is Rufus ShinRa?'  
'His fine,' Reno replied helping Rufus to his feet. 'Where is the Director and Tseng?' As the words left his lips, the two Turks entered and Reno breathed a sigh of relief. Now that they were here all the responsibility felt lifted from his shoulders.


	19. Pecking Order

Reno had not seen Rufus since they had walked out of the Mako reactor together. The son of the President had been rushed back to the ShinRa building with his faithful guard hound. Reno however had been pulled aside by Veld to be debriefed. The following day was spent with Veld and Tseng as he went over what happened. He had been surprised when Veld praised his work in protecting Rufus, he assured Reno that he had done well, better than anyone had been expecting.

Tseng stood with Reno by the helicopter, while Veld had sung his praises Tseng had being silent only speaking when required and it was all business. Reno wandered if he had done something to upset the Wutain. The red head could not think of anything, he had been perfect, he had thought that that would have made Tseng happy. Rude was right, Tseng was impossible to make sense of. Rufus appeared across the roof with Dark Nation at his side. The young man greeted Tseng with a curt nod before turning to Reno.  
'You will be in the co-pilot seat. I believe that good deeds should not go without rewards. You were very useful in the reactor and as a reward I think you should start to learn how to fly.'  
'Heh, remind me to keep you happy.' Reno grinned needing no further encouragement to climb into the craft.

The flight back to Junon was interesting, especially for Tseng who was feeling rather green by the end of it. He had not expected Rufus to let Reno actually control the helicopter, it was rather obvious that the red head had never being behind the controls of anything. But Tseng was secretly impressed by how well he was able to follow Rufus' instructions and control the craft. He was just glad that Rufus insisted on taking control back when they got closer to Midgar. On the top of ShinRa tower Rufus gave Reno a rather fond farewell before leaving. Tseng, who had stood to the side fiddling with his PHS felt a headache coming on.  
'Come on Reno, Veld will want us for debriefing.'  
'Right.' Reno nodded before following Tseng.

The board room on the Turk's floor seemed to empty these days. There were too many faces missing, even with the announcement Cissnei would be joining their ranks it did not seem like enough. Tseng took his seat at Veld's side, his dark eyes watching as Reno sat beside Rude. Now that one was a strange relationship. The big Costan had really taken Reno under his wing, the red head was animated when he was around Rude, vibrant and full of life. Tseng wished he could understand what drew the two so close, they were so different.  
'As you are all aware there was an incident in Junon in which Rufus ShinRa was taken hostage by a hostile anti-ShinRa group. A rescue was conducted without issue. I am pleased that our newest recruit has proven himself. Reno protected Rufus and used his initiative in a crisis.' Veld gave Reno a nod of approval. 'Unfortunately it is not time for the Turks to rest just yet. We have another matter to attend to. It seems Don Corneo is still a threat. Our intelligence suggests that he is planning another strike.'  
'So we strike first.' Jaden Said.  
'Hit him where it hurts.' Tyler Agreed.  
'And we have his former lieutenant to help us.' Veld said.  
'Me?' Reno straightened up, all eyes were on him.  
'Well I don't remember Rude working for Don Coreno.' Veld pressed a button on the desk and a projection of the Don's mansion appeared. 'These are the original blue print plans of the mansion. Reno, are they accurate?'

Reno's eyes darted around the gathered Turks, they were all waiting for him to speak. He took a deep breath before he started to talk. For the first time in his life he truly felt like far more than a lackey. Veld listened to him and the other Turks discussed tactics. Come nightfall they were ready to mobilise.

Reno stood in the armoury beside Rude, the Turks offered a range of weapons from the weaponry department. While Rude had selected a set of knuckle busters, Reno looked over the selection of weapons. His eye fell on what he thought was a night stick, but when he picked it up he noticed a button with a thunderbolt. Pressing it the ends sparked.  
'Pair it with this.' Rude handed Reno a Lightning Materia.  
'I-I can have this?' Reno held up the material.  
'Of course, it's yours.' Rude paused. 'You've never had material before?'  
'I'm from the slums, I was lucky to have a meal.'  
Rude chuckled softly patting Reno's shoulder leading the way out. Together they rode the elevator down to the lobby where the rest of the Turks were waiting. It really was a sad sight to see so few of them left after that night in the slums. With a heavy heart Rude acknowledged that they may not all return from this mission either. He glanced to the red head who stood beside him, he was just a kid, like Tseng had being when Rude first joined. To think that Reno would be fighting alongside them this night, perhaps he would not make it out.

Tseng and Veld were the last to arrive in the lobby of the ShinRa building. The director's eyes surveyed the gathered Turks, Rude knew that Veld's thoughts mirrored his own.  
'We will be going in two groups. Tseng, you go with Reno and Rude. Reno will take you through the back. The rest of us will be going through the front door.' Veld squeezed Tseng's shoulder. 'Let's move out.' He said walking out the door with the other Turks following.  
'We will be taking the train, no doubt the Don's spies will be distracted by the others.' Tseng said.

Reno had never ridden the train before, his wide eyed curiosity and eagerness made both Tseng and Rude smirk. The red head was trying his best to be professional like his colleagues, at least his uniform prevented the general populace from coming too close.  
'It's really not that thrilling.' Tseng said leaning against the wall his dark eyes looking at the window.  
'Leave him be.' Rude said, his own eyes were on Reno, the teenager was kneeling on the chair and looking out the window as the city passed him by.

The train pulled up in the Sector Seven Station and the three Turks got off. As Reno stepped onto the platform he sobered, the excitement from the train ride gone. He took the electro mag-rod from his pocked and connected the lanyard to the wrist strap.  
'Lead the way Reno.' Tseng said.

It had been three months since the Turks had taken him captive, he had never thought he would see the slums again. Reno forced himself to lead the way, apart from an attack from a hell house they made it safely to sector six. The young man paused glancing towards the Honey Bee. He wondered how Maria and Yuki were. What had they being told when he stopped visiting? Shaking his head Reno focused on the task at hand. He led the way between two houses and into an alley. Using the narrow backstreets of the slums Reno led Tseng and Rude to the back of the Don's mansion. The guard at the door was easily incapacitated giving them access.  
'The others are about to enter through the front.' Tseng said checking his PHS as he closed the door behind him.  
'Well, let's see if we can get up to Corneo first.' Reno moved forward taking the back stair way towards the Don's office. They disposed of the three guards who got in their way. The rest had gone to address the Turks at the front door. They reached the door to the Don's office and Tseng stopped with his hand on the doorknob. He paused a smirk touching his lips.  
'Reno, would you like to do the honour?' he stepped aside.  
Reno grinned manically as he kicked the door in.

The Don had been sitting at his desk with three girls before him trying to choose which one he would be bedding that night. One of the doors burst off its hinges while the other swung into the wall. The Don let out a cry falling back in his chair.  
'Sorry ladies, there won't be any sleeping with the Don tonight.' Reno said swaggering in with Rude and Tseng.  
'Reno! My boy!' The Don stuttered standing up. 'Y-you're back. I thought that…' his beady eyes flicked between Reno and the two Turks behind him.  
'Thought what? That the Turks would kill me?' Reno extended his mag-rod. 'Was that what you were hoping for, boss?'  
'No! Never, you were my favourite!'  
There was a loud crash downstairs and Reno smirked sparking the end of his electro mag-rod. He walked forward moving between the girls who were still standing nervously in the room.  
'Seriously girls, get out of here.' He said, they scrambled away and Reno smirked at the Don. 'Yeah, you were my favourite boss too. But I think I have found my real calling.'  
'Don Corneo, for years we have had an agreement in place. We at the ShinRa Electric Power Company have being very forgiving. But considering your recent transgressions we feel our agreement needs to be revised.' Tseng came to stand beside Reno.  
'Tseng! Oh! We've known each other for years.' The Don Said. 'I am sure we can clear up this misunderstanding. I've always been an ally to the Turks.'  
'Yes, until you tried to kill me.' Veld stepped into the room. 'Your men downstairs have been disposed of permanently. It seems there were none among them worthy of becoming a Turk. I suppose I got lucky with Reno.'  
'Reno is the best.' The Don said nodding. 'Finest man ever to serve me. Think of him as a gift. A sign of the everlasting good will between us.'  
Veld approached the Don slowly, he enjoyed the whimpers of fear that came from the man's mouth and the way that he cowered. Veld stood over him, his dark eyes looking down at the pathetic excuse for a man.  
'A gift? There is usually no price for a gift. I lost ten of my best, and then I lost Damon as well. The price was far too high. Reno was no gift, rather an opportunity.' Veld drew his gun slowly and cocked it. He pointed the barrel at Corneo. 'It would be so easy for me to kill you like I did your henchmen. But as long term plans go it is not the best.' He withdrew the weapon. 'Mr Corneo, let this serve as a final warning to you. If you ever even think about rising against us again I will make you pay far more dearly. I will bring SOLDIER down here and tear apart everything you have built while you watch. And when it is all destroyed, I will let my Turks destroy you. Got that?'  
'Yes! Yes Sir, Mr Veld.'  
'Good.' Veld straightened up. 'Come, our work is done here.' Tseng and Rude followed the Director out of the office but Reno paused for a moment turning back to the Don. He walked over tapping his mag-rod against his leg.  
'I'm not gonna lie, you taught me a lot. The best lesson you taught me was to go where the power is.' He jammed the rod into the Don's stomach. 'Guess the student surpassed the teacher.' Reno laughed as the Don writhed. The red head turned and followed the others.  
'You are not untouchable Reno!' The Don shouted after the laughing red head.


	20. Misery Loves Company

Rude finished his report and emailed it straight to Veld. The Director had been sending him with Reno on missions. The two of them had covered most of the Eastern Island together in little more than a month. The red head was about the same age as Jessie, a terrifying thought considering Reno was capable of awful things. Yet he was fond of the red head and could not help but feel paternal at times. The Costan rose from his desk turning it off, he had promised Jessie that he would go and have dinner with her. Rude intended to keep that promise he did not see enough of his daughter. Picking up his wallet and keys Rude crossed the office farewelling the other Turks in the office. They had lost two more members who had been down in the slums a week ago. Veld and Tseng were talking about new recruits, but they had not being able to find anyone they saw as worthy. Cissnei had been deployed to try and keep the Turks ahead, but Rude knew that Veld was worried.  
'Hey! Where are you going?' Reno called out to his partner getting to Rude as the Costan made it to the lift.  
'I promised Jessie that I would take her out to dinner tonight.'  
'Oh. Right. Well, have fun.' Reno scratched the back of his head and turning away.  
'Reno,' Rude was about to ask if the red head wanted to come along. But he did not want the dangerous red head around his Jessie, no matter how much he liked the boy. 'We'll go for a movie tomorrow night.'  
'Sure.'

Rude knew that he should not feel guilty about leaving Reno behind, but he did. The red head did not have anyone, even in the Turks Reno only seemed to have bonded with Rude. Shaking his head the Costan took the lift down to the carpark. He would make it up to Reno the next night. Tonight he had to make up months apart to Jessie. Rude drove to his mother's house. Relations had been strained with her ever since he had joined the Turks. All his relationships had been strained. He could not talk about his work and it kept him away from his family. He was lucky to see Jessie once a month and he knew his daughter resented him for it. Turning off the car Rude climbed out and crossed the side walk to the small house. His money had paid for these comfortable lodgings, somewhere safe and secure for his mother and daughter to live peacefully. Rude knocked on the door and a moment later his mother answered.  
'Rude, I am surprised you made it.' She stepped back to let him in. 'We were both expecting a call any minute to say you could not make it.'  
Rude did not go in, he did not feel welcome. 'Quiet day, nothing to keep me back. Is Jessie ready?'  
'Nearly.'  
'I'll wait in the car.'

Jessie was growing into a fine young woman. Her hair was bronzed brown, she was athletic and excelled in all her classes, her favourite was computer sciences. With Rude's well paid job she went to ShinRa academy and had already qualified for ShinRa university with honours. The Costan could not be more proud of his daughter. She climbed into the car wearing a pair of flat shoes and a flattering summer dress that went to mid thigh.  
'Hello Jessie.' Rude said with a fond smile that was saved only for his daughter. 'How are you?'  
'Great. My team won the netball game. The one you were supposed to be at.'  
'I'm sorry I missed it. I really did try to get there. Unfortunately a situation arose.' The situation being the escape of one of Hojo's experiments. The Turks as well as half of SOLDIER had to hunt the thing down while evacuating the building. It had been a bad day.  
'That's always the excuse.' Jessie turned to look out the window.  
'I really do try.' Rude drove through Midgar towards the exclusive and expensive restaurant he was taking his daughter to. He knew it could not make up for how little they saw each other but it was all he could do. He could not tell Jessie that the only reason he had joined the Turks was to protect her. It would shatter her fragile world. They arrived at the restaurant and like a perfect gentleman he opened Jessie's door for her. As she walked in he snatched up the small gift bag and followed her in.

They were seated at a small private table and as the waiter walked away to fetch them water Rude put the bag on the table.  
'Just a little extra something because I missed your birthday.'  
'You sent a gift dad.'  
'I know. It's extra.'  
Jessie pursed her lips and pulled the bag towards her. Opening it there was a jewellery box inside, she glanced at her father before pulling it out she opened it. Her eyes went wide.  
'Dad, you really shouldn't have.' She pulled a Mythril bangle from the box, already it was equipped with a Lightning Materia and a restore Materia.  
'You're getting older, you need to be able to look after yourself. I know the academy teaches self-defence but this is something just a little extra for you.'  
Jessie attached the bangle to her wrist and smiled over at her father. 'Yeah, dangerous world out there. I suppose you see all that as a Turk.' She opened her menu as the water arrived.  
'I do see a lot. I see all the things I want to protect you from.'  
'Like the people who killed mum? Have you found them?'

'Not yet.' Rude admitted. 'But one day. The Turks specialise in chasing down terrorist groups. We'll find them eventually.'  
'Would mum have wanted this?'  
'Wanted what?'  
'You to work for ShinRa? To spend all your time and energy trying to avenge her death? I think mum would have rather have had you lived a normal life.'  
Rude took off his ever present sunglasses, there were no secrets from his daughter. He looked into her eyes, she was so innocent. She did not need to know the truths of the world.  
'She would have.' Rude agreed. 'But there is no turning back now.'  
'ShinRa own you. Own us.'  
'What are you going to order?' Nothing got passed Jessie, and Rude did not have the heart to answer her.  
'For dinner, the pasta special. For life? I am going to get you out of ShinRa.'  
Rude's heart began to swell before it clenched in cold fear at his daughter's proclamation. 'Don't say things like that, ever.'

In ShinRa tower Veld had sent the Turks home. It had been a rough week and with no pressing matters for them to attend to it would be unfair to keep them there. The Director dropped by the bunks, only Reno and Tseng lived permanently in the tower. Veld had offered Tseng a place in his own apartment to get the young man out of there but the Wutain refused. He had a small room and seemed content with it. Reno had also being given his own room, the redhead had expressed an interest in getting his own apartment eventually but was yet to go ahead and arrange it. He offered both of them a place at his apartment for the night, but they both refused. With a shrug of his shoulders he left for the night.

Not long after Veld was gone Tseng left his room. He had stripped off his suit and now wore a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. Turning on the light in the Turk common room he sat down on the lounge. Television was not something he indulged in, he much preferred to read a good book. But tonight felt like a television night, it required very little brain power and would no doubt send him off to sleep. The Wutain settled on a drama series. It was set in Costa Del Sol and followed the lives of a group of friends living in the vacation hot spot. It made him think about Legend, Tseng wondered how the other Turk was going. Veld had being speaking to him but no one else did. Tseng doubted that Legend would want to hear from him.

'Do you mind if I join you?'  
Tseng jerked, he had not heard Reno come in. The Wutain surveyed the redhead for a long moment before nodding his head and shifting so that there was room for Reno to sit down beside him on the lounge. The two sat in silence watching the show together. When the episode finished Tseng stood and walked over to the small kitchenette attached to the Turk break room. From the cupboard he took a bottle of sake and poured himself a small tumbler of the alcohol. He made a mental note to ask the next Turk who went over to Wutai to get him some proper Wutain cups. With the political unease Turks were being sent over there with employees of ShinRa as guards as well as an increased number of SOLDIER. Tseng knew that war was imminent. Glancing over to Reno who was still watching the television Tseng grabbed another glass and poured some sake in it as well.  
'Don't tell the Director.' He said sitting back down next to Reno.  
The redhead snorted picking up the glass and taking a sip. By the look on Reno's face Tseng could tell that he enjoyed it. Strangely it lightened Tseng's heart to see Reno enjoying something.  
'I've been drinkin' for years.' Reno said. 'Must admit, the stuff wasn' this nice.'  
'It is a fine Wutain sake that Damon bought back for me.' Tseng explained picking up the bottle and reading the Wutain script. 'Made from the finest rice in all of Wutai.'  
'Sorry, about killing Damon. Sounds like he was a decent guy.'  
'Never apologise Reno. A lot of people you will kill will be decent. It's best that you don't get caught up feeling guilty. You were just doing your job.'  
Reno was quiet for a long time. He gulped down the rest of the glass of sake and accepted a second one from Tseng.  
'There is no one you regret killing?'  
'No. I don't dwell on it.' Tseng finished his glass of sake. 'Thinking about it leads to doubt and once you start doubting what you are doing that is the end.'  
'Rude told me that the old Turks used to say you killed your entire family...'  
'For someone who is so stoic and silent Rude does have a big mouth.' Tseng smirked as he poured himself a second glass. 'I did not kill all of them. Just the ones I didn't like. They had it coming.'  
The silence settled over them again. Two more glasses of Sake were poured before Reno burst out into a fit of laughter. Tseng raised an eyebrow at him.  
'Sorry. It's just. You. You are the perfect bastard.'  
'I will take that as a compliment.' Tseng sipped his sake. 'And what about you Reno? What happened to your family?'  
'Mum committed suicide when I was nine. I think it may have been one of the bravest things she ever did.' Reno held his glass out for a refill of sake. 'I loved her. But as long as she was alive I had no chance of a life.'  
'That is a very morbidly positive outlook. And your father?'  
'Don't know a thing about him.'  
'Reno, I am giving you my good sake and sharing my evening with you. I think you are obliged to be honest with me.'  
'I never met 'im. But I know he used my mum, took all she had and left her just before I was born.'  
'Know who he is?'  
'Yeah.' Reno smirked into his glass as he took a drink from his glass. 'I still haven't decided what to do with the information.'  
Tseng poured the last of the sake into Reno's glass and raised his own in a toast. 'To family.' Their glasses clinked and they drank down the last of the sake.

Dinner had not gone as planned for Rude, as he pulled up in front of his mother's house Jessie jumped from the vehicle. 'Thanks for dinner.' She said turning to shut the door.  
'Jessie, I know things aren't perfect. But I'm doing the best that I can.'  
'When mum died you said you would always be there for me. But you're not. You're never here and it's because of ShinRa.' She slammed the door walking away.  
Rude took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, he had hoped that things would have gone better, he longed for his little girl who would throw her arms around her Daddy and declare her love. She would say how much she missed him and looked up to him as a hero. Not anymore it seemed. He glanced at his watch, it was late and he knew he should go home and get some sleep. But he would find no rest. Instead he turned his car around and drove back towards ShinRa headquarters. There was always a Turk present. Perhaps he could get some work done and share a joke with Jaden.

The elevator arrived in the Turk's office and Rude stepped out. The lights were all turned off, the Costan frowned. In all the years he had worked for the Turks he could not think of a time there had not being one in the office. Then again, he supposed Tseng probably had the phones diverted to his mobile. Rude was going to leave when he heard the sound of laughter. Curious he made his way to the recreation room the Turks had on their floor. Tseng and Reno were seated on the lounge, the television was turned down low. On the coffee table was an empty saki bottle, next to it half a bottle of whiskey. Tseng turned his head and nodded to Rude.  
'Get a glass.' The Wutain picked up the bottle of whiskey. 'I'd say you could need it.'  
Rude did not need to ask Tseng why he made that assumption, if the night had gone well Rude would certainly not be back in the Turk headquarters. The Costan went into the kitchenette and returned with a tumbler that Tseng generously filled.  
'So this is what you two do when everyone else has gone home?' Rude removed his glasses, he could not see clearly in the darkened room.  
'Yup, Tseng and I get sloshed every night.'  
Rude chuckled taking a drink from the glass that Tseng had handed back to him. The amber liquid hit the exact right spot and as he settled in the arm chair he looked at Tseng and Reno. It was strange to see the two together, they were so different.  
'We were actually sharing miseries.' Tseng corrected.  
'Tseng hasn't told me anything about before he came here.'  
'I told you I remember very little.' Tseng sipped his drink. 'Wish to share your grievances Rude? You wouldn't be here tonight if you didn't have some.'  
'I think you would agree Tseng that some things are better left unspoken. Unless we want to talk about your childhood in Wutai.' Rude himself knew little of it, all he had ever heard was that a ten year old Tseng had massacred his family before Veld had taken him to Midgar. He also knew that Tseng did not like to talk about it.  
'Rude.' Reno topped up his glass. 'You were meant to be hanging with your daughter. Instead you are here with the only two Turks who literally have no lives outside of the job.'  
Rude took a drink from his glass, Reno was right. He finished the glass and began to tell them about his disastrous dinner with Jessie.


	21. Bonds

The job was easy enough. Escort Scarlet to her meeting in Junon, wait for the meeting to be over and then escort her back to Midgar. The problem was the waiting, Rude could sit still for hours and patiently wait for his charge to do what they needed to do. Reno was not blessed with the same patients. Figuring they had some time on their hands Rude took them to the top of the ShinRa building. From this vantage point Reno would be able to look out over Junon and to the ocean. To Rude's satisfaction Reno was thrilled to stand at the top of the building and look out the glass window and gazed out to sea. He had toured a lot of the East island in his short time with the Turks, but he was yet to see the west.  
'You can see the sky here.' Reno said. 'I have stood at the top of ShinRa tower but all I can see is smog.'  
'You should see Costa Del Sol.' Rude adjusted his glasses, he leaned back against the window. He was more interested in watching Reno react to seeing the sky.  
'I've never being to a beach.'  
'Doesn't surprise me.' Rude glanced at his watch. 'We should go back down. Scarlet's meeting will be over soon.'  
Reno gave the ocean one last look before he followed Rude back down the hall towards the elevator. As they stood in the small elevator Reno was grinning from ear to ear.'

The rest of the mission went along smoothly. Upon arrival back in Midgar Scarlet departed leaving the two Turks on the roof.  
'You did well.' Rude nodded in approval. 'What say you come back to my apartment and we have a drink? There is a spare bed there and you can stay for the night if you want.' Turk or not Rude could not take the underage Reno into a bar for a drink.  
'A drink sounds fantastic.' He said as they headed towards the stairs to go back down to the Turk office. They would need to report into Veld and sign out for the night. Rude only hoped that nothing had come up to prevent them from clocking off early.

The office was quiet, though it always felt too quiet to Rude. Too many empty desks. Very little of the chatter and banter that he remembered from when he had joined the Turks. He glanced at Reno, he supposed the young man had a lot to do with the quiet office. To his credit Reno could be loud enough to make up for the rest. But they were still gone. Tseng looked up from his desk as the two Turks walked passed and Rude gave him a nod of acknowledgement before entering Veld's office with Reno in tow. With the mission having gone perfectly there was little to report to Veld and, after promising they would write the report for Veld first thing in the morning, they were allowed to clock out early.

Rude's car was black, shiny but non-descript. It would not draw much attention on the upper plates of Midgar that was how he liked it.  
'I should really look into getting a car.' Reno commented as he climbed into the Rude's car.  
'You will need to get you license first.'  
'How do I get that?'  
'Talk nicely to Veld and he will arrange a learner's permit for you. Then you speak really nicely to some of us and we will teach you how to drive.' Rude started the car and headed out from the ShinRa garage.  
'Sounds too easy.'  
'Heh, well you will have to learn to drive a stick. And you will only get your license when Veld and the rest of us agree you're ready.'  
'So, I'm never going to get it.' Reno concluded.  
'It depends how well you behave.' Rude knew Reno struggled to behave in the conventional sense. The redhead found too much amusement in pushing people's buttons. Rude mused if Tseng would have the patience to teach Reno how to drive or if the Wutain would find that one challenge he was not willing to face. 'I am sure you can use your charisma to convince someone.' Jessie would be needing lessons in driving soon, Rude wondered if she would accept his help. Rude drove into the garage under his apartment block.

Rude's apartment was rather basic, there was a lounge, with a small coffee table and a Television. The kitchen had a fridge, Reno opened it to find it was mostly beer with a few bits of food. Reno helped himself to the beer cracking one open for the other man too.  
'Please make yourself at home.' Rude's voice had an edge to it, Reno almost thought it was sarcasm coming from the older man. The redhead grinned brightly at him as he kicked off his shoes and sprawled out on the lounge.  
Shaking his head Rude took his own bottle of beer and sat beside two were silent for a time just drinking their beers and unwinding from the day. Reno's eyes wandered around the room and soon fell on the small wall of pictures. In the center there was an image of a far younger Rude with a beautiful bronze woman, they stood on a beach together. There were images of his daughter including a recent one of her in her ShinRa academy uniform.  
'That's Jessie?' He asked, nodding towards the photos.

'Yeah.' Rude let a fond smile form on his lips. 'Love of my life.'  
Reno stood up with his beer in hand and walked over to the wall to inspect the photos more closely. Jessie's face plastered the walls and Reno examined each photo. 'She is a cheerleader?'  
'She also plays netball and does gymnastics.' Rude said standing up and walking over to Reno. He pointed at one of the photos. 'That's when she won the Gymnastic championships last year. She is going again this year. I have arranged for the time off, hopefully nothing will come up.'  
'Hey, isn't the President going to that?'  
"He always does, He hands out the awards.'  
'Well, I was assigned to him!' Reno said eagerly.'Maybe I can finally meet your daughter?'  
'Perhaps.' It was not something Rude wanted, his daughter had not met nor seen any of the other Turks and he wanted to keep it that way. 'Come on, why don't we put on some television?' He led Reno back to the lounge.

Rude wondered how much trouble he would be in if he beat Reno senseless. He figured it would amuse Tseng. Veld, on the other hand had a fondness for the redhead and might get upset no matter how justified Rude felt his actions were. Taking a calming breath Rude shifted gears. The gymnastics competition would have started by now, maybe Jessie had already taken to the floor and Rude had missed it. The ShinRa academy came into sight and Rude sped up. He was almost there. He took one of the ShinRa executive car spaces deciding that he would take whatever punishment that would warrant. Grabbing the keys he climbed out of the car.

The Earth shook and the building exploded. Rude went flying across the parking lot. He landed against a van, he groaned slowly standing up in a daze. The building was on fire, half of it had collapsed. Rude shook his head trying to get his bearings as he stumbled back towards the building.  
'Jessie.' He whispered.  
People were screaming, they were running from every direction, Rude desperately tried to look for Jessie among the people running and screaming all the while making his way closer to the building. He pushed against the tide of people and through the doors. The gymnasium was half collapsed, the collapsed area was on fire.  
'Rude!' the Turk jerked as Jaden grabbed his arm. 'Come on. We have to get out of here! The place is going to collapse.'  
'Jessie. I need to find Jessie.'  
Jaden said nothing as he began to wrestle Rude back out of the building as another part collapsed. Rude stumbled along beside Jaden and back out into the parking lot.  
'Where is the President?' Jaden demanded as they found Tseng.  
'Veld is taking him back to the tower. We're on crowd control.' Tseng replied. 'Rude, I could use you.'  
'I need to find Jessie.'  
Tseng paused to take a careful look at the Costan, he was in shock. The Wutain shook his head. 'I am sure she is fine.'  
Ambulances and police were starting to arrive along with ShinRa infantrymen. Tseng could linger no longer. 'Jaden, get Rude looked at for shock.' He jogged away to take control of the infantrymen.  
'Come on buddy.' Jaden led Rude towards the paramedics.  
'Other people need them more than I do. I need to find Jessie.'  
'She is fine, I'm sure of it.'  
Rude was unsure when Jaden was replaced with Reno. The redhead stayed beside him as he waited in line to be attended to. Rude was sure that Tseng could have found something more productive for the young man to do rather than sit with him.  
'Could you see Jessie when it happened?' he finally asked Reno.  
'Yeah, well I saw her just before. But when everything happened I was focused on the Prez.'  
'Was she near the explosion?' Reno did not answer. "Reno, was she near the explosion?'  
'I don't know.'  
The paramedic came and began to look Rude over. The Costan sat through the examination. They gave him a potion and moved on.  
'I'm not on duty. You report back to Tseng, I am going to find Jessie.' Rude knew Reno would not stop him.  
Rude moved through the crowds in a daze searching for Jessie. He ignored the other Turks as they called him to help out or asked what he was doing. He just wanted to find his daughter and make sure she was alright. The sun was starting to set and he still had not being able to find Jessie.  
'Rude.' It was Veld. 'She's not here. I'll have Tseng and Jaden do a sweep and see if she has been admitted. There were a lot of minor injuries that went in.'  
'What about deaths...'  
'Don't talk like that Rude. I'm sure she was admitted, probably with something minor.' The Director gently guided his man towards the car. 'Come. We'll find her.'

A day.

Two days.

A week.

No sign of Jessie. No body, no admittance to hospital. She had not gone back home. Rude tried not to give up hope, there was no body so there was hope. But it was hard. His mother had stopped talking to him, like it was his fault and perhaps it was.

Rude sat on his lounge. The television was on but he had muted it. In his hand was a beer and on his lap a photo of himself, his wife and Jessie taken mere weeks before everything had gone so wrong. The door knob began to turn, the Turk leapt to his feet grabbing his gun as Reno walked in.  
'Wow, don't shoot.' Reno said raising his hands.  
'What are you doing here Reno?' Rude sat back down. He did not have the energy to deal with the redhead.  
'I wanted to check on you. Tseng dropped me off.' He closed the door and swaggered into the room. He sat on the lounge next to Rude. 'You okay?'  
'My daughter is still missing.' Rude replied coldly. 'I promised I would always protect her and I can't do anything.'  
'I'm sure she'll turn up.'  
'That's what everyone keeps telling me. But we all know she is probably dead. She was on the floor when the bomb went off. She was performing. The blast would have killed her. She is probably in pieces in the morgue.'  
Reno said nothing, he knew that what Rude said was the most likely scenario. But he was not going to say that out loud. Instead the redhead reached out and rested a hand on Rude's shoulder.  
'I'm sorry.' It was the most sincere Reno had ever sounded.


	22. A Time To Mourn

ShinRa had wasted no time repairing the academy and putting a monument in place. The simple bronze plaque listed the date and time of the explosion with the words "Always In Our Hearts". Beneath that was a list of the twenty people who had perished. It had taken Veld and Tseng several days to get Rude to agree to put Jessie's name on the plaque. He still insisted that she could have survived. The Turks stood together near the back of the gathered crowd. Infantrymen were there in the unlikely event that crowd control would be needed. From his place among the Turks Reno could see Rude. The bald man had been forced to stand with the other families who had lost loved ones. Rude's mother was there too, but she stood separate to her son. The crowd began to applaud and Reno realised that he had barely heard a word of the President's speech. He turned back to the front where Reeve, the head of Urban Development had taken the stand.

'Such sad circumstances that bring us all together here today. But we, as a city are stronger for it. While terrorists have tried to destroy what we work so hard to build we work harder to fight for what is ours.' He said, his opening lines not dissimilar to the President's. Reno felt his attention rapidly fading. 'As the Head of Urban Development it has been my task to oversee the reconstruction of the academy. When I was faced with this task I thought of two things. Firstly how I could improve the academy to make it a better place for our students. But I also wanted us to remember what we had lost. With this in mind I would like to present the New ShinRa Academy. To open it and place the first wreath is a student from this very school. Rufus ShinRa." There was a short applause as an appropriately mournful Rufus stepped up and cut the ribbon for the school. He was then handed a wreath that he dutifully placed beneath the memorial plaque. Reno wondered idly if Rufus had lost friends, somehow he struggled to believe that Rufus had school friends. After Rufus came the President along with his executives. Then it was the turn for the ShinRa employees who had lost loved ones, Rude walked up awkwardly along with the other four families. Reno did not see any more after that, he was bored of all the speeches and the mourning. He felt bad about Rude's daughter but that was it. The redhead turned slipping between two of the other Turks and headed towards the cars. He flipped out his PHS and began to play a game on it waiting for the whole affair to be over, seeing all the people mourning made him uncomfortable, he had nothing to mourn about. He sat on the front of the car not having keys for it. Veld had given him his first driving lesson a week earlier, it had not gone well and Reno suspected the Director was putting extra effort in to make sure Reno could not get to anyone's car keys after that. The redhead looked up sharply as Tseng approached and leaned against the car next to him.  
'You here to drag me back?'  
'Not unless you are trying to drag me back.'  
'I'm upset about Rude's daughter, for him. But the rest of all this. People die every day in the slums and people don't mourn them.'  
Tseng said nothing, just nodded his head. Reno got the feeling that he did not need to justify himself to the Wutain. He was, however, surprised that it was Tseng who had joined him out here. The black haired man had been standing beside Veld at the front of the Turks and Reno would have thought that the second in command would have fulfilled his duty of standing throughout the entire ceremony.  
'So why are you out here?' Reno asked unable to contain his curiosity.'  
'I am not good with… empathy. As you said, people die every day. What makes these ones any different? They, like those before them, have returned to the lifestream.'

Tseng and Reno stood together by the cars until the other Turks returned, Rude among them. Veld turned to the Costan Turk and put a hand on his shoulder.

'I want you to take the rest of the day off. Come back to work tomorrow.'  
'Sir, I'd rather be working at the moment. It is a good distraction.'  
'I don't need you distracted Rude. I need you at your best. Take today to mourn.' Veld was not going to accept no for an answer. While he would rather not order Rude to go home, he would. After a moment Rude nodded. 'Good. Tseng, please escort Rude home. Then, I am sure you have work to do.'  
'Yes Sir.' Tseng accepted a set of car keys and led Rude away.  
'The rest of you, have work to do back at the tower.'  
'Ah, Director.' Reno spoke up. 'Mind if I take the afternoon off? I got some stuff I gotta do.'  
Veld gave the young man a measured look and considered the request for a long moment before nodding. 'Report back to the tower before six tonight. I don't want to have to go looking for you.' While Reno had been with the Turks for six months, Veld still had reservations about letting Reno wander too far on his own. The redhead would go to whoever gave him the best offer and Veld struggled to trust him at times. This, would be a test to make sure he obeyed.  
'Yes sir.' Reno saluted lazily before turning towards the train station.

The station was crowded, Reno supposed there were lots of people who needed to go places after the memorial service. His Turk uniform seemed to ward most people away from him, not that he minded that. It was better than been pushed and pulled in all different directions. When the train arrived Reno was given a clear path to the door for the ShinRa employees. He stepped in and took a seat looking out the window. The train ride was not nearly as exciting as the first time, and the whole carriage seemed to be sombre. No doubt caused by the memorial, everyone thinking about the people who had been hurt and killed when the bomb went off. ShinRa's official line was that it had been a terrorist group, but the Turks were still investigating the cause. Reno drummed his fingers against his knee as his thoughts shifted to Rude. The Costan had been extra quiet since Jessie had died. Veld had kept him to desk duty and of all the Turks been the most empathetic to Rude's plight. Reno had tried, he had really tried to be there for Rude, but he honestly no idea what he was supposed to do for the man. He had spent a few nights at Rude's apartment watching television with him. He had asked questions about Jessie which Rude would answer with a wistful smile and precious few words.

As the train arrived at the Sector Seven station Reno got off. The slums felt different, they felt dirtier, darker. His side arm was comforting at his side and the Electro mag-rod was carefully stow in his sleeve. Only a fool would attack a Turk, or an angry gang. Reno moved through the slums with the same confidence he had when he was a member of the Don's gang, no one approached him. The Honey Bee had not changed at all on the outside. A few men loitered outside and the guard stood with his arms crossed demanding membership cards from anyone who wanted to enter.  
'Tony.' Reno greeted the guard as an old friend. 'How have you being.'  
'You're not welcome here Reno.' Tony Said.  
'What? Tony, I practically lived here not six months ago.' Reno said his easy grin faltering.  
'Don's orders. You are not welcome.'  
Reno dropped his mag-rod into his hand turning it on. The end crackled with electricity. He knew it was not Tony's fault, he was just doing his job. But that did little to comfort Reno.  
'I beat the shit out of the Don. What do you think I could do to you?' Reno wondered how much trouble he would get in for starting a fight and decided he did not really care. 'I am here to see Yuka and Maria. I am not leaving until I've seen them.'  
'They're not here Reno.'  
'Where are they?'

\-----

Tseng had dropped Rude off at his apartment, he had politely enquired if there was anything he could do for the other man to help him. Rude had raised an eyebrow and told Tseng to do what he did best, work. The Wutain was sure that was supposed to be an insult, but he could not bring himself to feel insulted, after all. Working was truly what he was best at. Taking the highway down into the Slums Tseng decided that he would check on Aerith, it had been a few weeks since he had gone down there. Aerith was fourteen now and she was growing into a fine young woman. She was one of the few people who could bring a smile to Tseng's face. Ever since he had met her when he was only fifteen she had been special to him. He honestly could not put his finger on it, perhaps it was the fact that she was an ancient. Or maybe it was because no matter how bad or evil he was, she did not seem to care. She always greeted him with a smile and while she refused to go to with him to ShinRa she seemed happy enough to talk to him. Tseng went straight to the Sector Five church, he knew he was not welcome at the house and it was not a day he felt like getting hit in the head with a frying pan. He parked the car and climbed out.

Aerith was tending to the flower patch inside the church. The fact that she had managed to get them to grow impressed Tseng. Aerith looked up as he entered, her eyes were cautious but she gave him a small smile.  
'Tseng.'  
'Hello, Aerith. Your garden is going well.' He took a seat on one of the few remaining benches.  
'Soon I will be able to sell the flowers and make some money.'  
'I am sure people will enjoy that. Flowers are indeed rare in Midgar, and ones that are so beautiful are almost non-existent.'  
'Do you like beautiful things Tseng? You always seem to be more interested in ShinRa and their plans that hurt this planet.'  
'Well.' Tseng said, a small smile playing on his lips. He was about to tell Aerith he enjoyed her company but thought better of it. 'ShinRa is seeking to make this world a better place and that is beautiful.'  
'I won't go with you.'  
'I know.' Tseng fell silent. He never quite understood his feelings for Aerith. Veld had called them love, but that always made Tseng uncomfortable. He was a Turk. He was an Akuma child of Wutai. And he was almost eight years Aerith's senior.  
The two sat in the church silently. Aerith tending to her flowers while Tseng sat, watched and mused. Eventually, as it began to grow dark Aerith stood to return to her home.  
'Tseng, tell your friend that they are both happier now.' She bid him farewell and left.  
He stayed for a little longer watching the flowers in the fading light and trying to decipher what Aerith had meant. Eventually Tseng rose from his seat and walked out of the church carefully closing the large double doors behind him. The car, which belonged to ShinRa had several scratches in its perfect black paint and to his dismay one of the tyres had been let down. He opened the boot and removed the spare tyre.  
Tseng was packing away the flat tyre when his PHS began to ring. 'Director?'  
'Tseng, Reno has not come back to the tower. His last PHS signal was down in the slums before it was turned off.'  
'I will find him Sir.' He hung up the PHS. 'Where have you gone Reno?

\-----

Reno wondered if it was raining above the plate. Rain would be very appropriate. He knelt before the two lumps of earth with rocks piled on top of them. Two wooden posts had been put in the ground. One said "Yuka" the other "Maria". Kneeling before the two graves Reno did not know what he was meant to say or do. They were dead, he had not being able to protect them. He knew why they were dead, they were a message from the Don reminding him who had the power.

'I'm going to kill him.' Reno said. 'It's all I can promise you. I will kill Don Coreno and avenge your death.'  
'You might want to clear that with the Director.'  
'Rude?' Reno turned to see the bald man walking towards him. He was dressed in jeans and a jacket.  
'The Director was worried when you did not report back to the tower. He has all hands on deck looking for you.'  
'You are meant to be relaxing. I doubt he asked you to come look for me.'  
'No, he didn't.' Rude admitted. 'I figured you might go down to the Honey Bee to see the women who raised you. Once I got there and heard what happened I came straight here.' Rude took his PHS from his pocket and speed-dialled Veld. 'I've found him. I will bring him back shortly.'  
Reno stood up. 'The Don killed them because they were important to me.' He wiped his eyes on the back of his hand, he did not want Rude to see his tears. 'And you should be mourning your daughter, not hanging with me in the slums.'  
'Jessie is dead. You are alive. I think you need my attention more than she does.' He dug his hands into his pockets. 'Come on. Let's get you back to the tower.'


	23. Espionage

Tseng read over the mission briefing for the third time. The spate of terrorist attacks which included the attack on the ShinRa academy had been linked to a Wutain rebel group. And now Tseng was staring at the special orders direct from President ShinRa.

The operative will locate the terrorist group and infiltrate their ranks. Once he has gathered all information that can be used by the company, the operative will eliminate the terrorist threat,

The Wutain man closed the manila folder, he knew reading the file again would not change what it said. He drew his PHS from his pocket and texted Veld confirming that he would be departing to complete his mission. Tseng slipped the file into his top tray where Veld could collect it. He rose from his desk and made his way to his room. The bedroom was decorated with Wutain tapestries and ornaments. Tseng ran his fingers over the fine silk of his favourite tapestry, a golden dragon on a black background breathing red fire. Turning to his wardrobe Tseng opened the doors and was met with three perfectly pressed Turk uniforms, two pairs of workout pants, several T-shirts, a winter coat and a casual dress shirt for informal occasions. None of that would do.

Walking back out to the office Tseng made his way to Reno's desk. The troublesome redhead had made a catapult using rubber bands and pencils, he was firing erasers around the office to the vexation of the other Turks. Tseng did have to admire Reno's inventiveness.  
'Reno.'  
Reno swung his chair around and transformed to a face of pure innocence.  
'Yes Tseng?'  
Tseng mused whether anyone could ever believe that Reno was innocent. Shaking his head he reminded himself that there was work to be done.  
'I need your help.' Tseng noticed that the office fell completely silent.  
'My help?' Reno smirked standing up. 'Well I can't turn down a cry for help from you Tseng. What do you need?'  
'Clothes. Specifically the wrecked kind that you like to wear.' Tseng looked pointedly at Reno's uniform.  
'Why?'  
'I have a mission.'  
'Alright.' Reno led the way to his own room.

Reno's bedroom was a mess of clothes and magazines scattered over the floor and the bed. An odour had started to settle over the room. Tseng did not feel comfortable touching anything in there. He did however note that on Reno's bedside table was the control manual for the helicopter, he had been taking flying lessons. The instructor had commented that Reno was a competent pilot and was doing well in his training.  
'So what do you need these clothes for?' Reno asked as he began to dig through his drawers.  
'As I said I have a mission. It has come direct from the President and I can't go marching around in my uniform.'  
'Not going to give me more details?'  
'It's not a top secret mission if the company gossip knows about it.' He accepted a thin, faded black shirt from Reno. It was at least a size too big for the redhead.  
'Hey! I can keep secrets!' Reno protested as he scrounged in another draw and withdrew a pair of combat pants.  
'Is everything you own too big for you?' Tseng asked as he inspected the pants. 'And do you know how to use the washing machine?'  
'Would you fit anything that is my size?' Reno bit back as he rifled through the precious few item of clothing that were hung on coat hangers.  
'Perhaps not your pant-'  
'I could fit you in my pants.' Reno leered.  
'Thank you for your help Reno.' Tseng snatched one of Reno's oversized hoodies off his bed walking out of the room.  
'Hey! That's my favourite!' Reno protested chasing after Tseng, the Wutain slammed the door in his face locking it.

Inside Tseng lay the clothes out on the bed and began to remove his Turk uniform. He could hear Reno banging on the door demanding that he give back the hoodie, shaking his head Tseng hung his suit and began to put on Reno's clothes. With the baggy tattered clothing on he looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. The clothes were certainly not the kind he would ever purchase even in a new and clean condition. He pulled on a pair of combat boots, they were polished but well worn, Tseng was certain a few hours in the slums would sufficiently ruin them. He reached up and released his hair from its bonds and let it fall around his face.  
'I will not fool anyone...' especially not with his mark. He reached up and touched the dot that rested on his forehead.

Opening the door he found Reno waiting outside. The redhead was leaning against the far wall his arms folded and a scowl on his face.  
'That's my favourite hoodie and you look horrible in it.'  
'Would I blend in in the slums?'  
'Sure. But you know everyone is paranoid about Wutains at the moment.'  
'I need to cover up my mark.' Tseng turned towards the bathroom not surprised when Reno followed behind him. He had the redhead's attention, he wondered if Reno would go away if he revealed the mission. But Tseng was too much of a professional. Anyway, an interested Reno could prove useful. Reno followed Tseng into the bathroom and sat on the sink watching as the Wutain rifled through the cupboards.  
'What are you looking for?''  
'This.' Tseng pulled a small white box from one and placed it next to the sink. Opening it revealed a variety of concealers and make ups. It took him a long moment to select the correct shade. He squeezed some onto the tip of his finger.  
'Oh! I didn't know you were into this Tseng!' Reno taunted childishly. Tseng had to remind himself that Reno was in fact a child.  
'Yes Reno, I am clearly into makeup...' Tseng rolled his eyes as he began to cover up the mark on his face. 'Shouldn't you be annoying Rude? I thought that was your favourite pass time.'  
'Well I was causing turmoil and torment with my catapult until you came along.'  
'Go back to that.'  
'You are more interesting.'  
'I am also leaving.' Tseng said packing away the make-up and putting it away. 'I have work to do.' He left the bathroom, this time Reno did not follow.

Tseng had spent three days in the slums, his skin was stained black from the grime that seemed to coat everything. The makeup he had put on his forehead was gone, but the grime now concealed his mark. For three days he had no contact with ShinRa and he was yet to find the Wutain rebel group. During the three days and nights in the slums Tseng had gotten a look at the life Reno had lived. Most of the food was horrible, anything else was ridiculously overpriced. There had been four attempted muggings, not that Tseng was carrying anything of value. His would be muggers were probably conscious by now and wondering what had happened.

The Wutain walked through Sector four, his dark eyes ever moving. The little intelligence he had been able to gather he deduced that the rebels were most likely hiding out in Sector four among the warehouses. Tseng moved slowly between two of the warehouses. His stomach growled, if he returned to Wall Market he would be able to find some food. Looking at the cheap watch he was wearing Tseng determined it was indeed time to go and find food, he had not been able to find anything new in the last five hours. Tseng froze and turned on his heels certain that he had heard a noise behind him. There was nothing there, he shook his head. I must be going crazy, he thought turning back around. Three men stood in front of him. He shifted immediately into a fighting stance.  
'Why are you here?' One asked his accent clearly Wutain.  
'I came from Wutai to help.' Tseng spoke flawless Wutain, he was glad he had made the choice to maintain his native language practicing weekly with the only other Wutain in ShinRa, a young woman working in Hojo's lab.  
'What is your name?' one of the men asked also speaking Wutain.  
'Katsu.'  
'How did you find us, Katsu?'  
'You found me.' Tseng pointed out. 'Like I hoped you would. I have travelled far to help in the war for our freedom. We must bring ShinRa to its knees.' He relaxed from his fighting stance. 'Let me prove myself to you.'  
The three Wutain's looked at one another before coming to a silent agreement. The leader nodded to Tseng.  
'You will come with us.'

The Wutain rebels were hiding out in a derelict warehouse. They had beds rolled out on the floor, a small radio and not much else. Tseng was quickly introduced to the other six members of the rebel group. He took a quick moment to memorise their names and faces.  
'We have work to do.' Said the leader, Jun. 'The ShinRa dogs will be having a military parade in a week's time, it will be the perfect place to stage another attack. We might even get the President himself.'  
'But with all the military there it will be dangerous, we might be caught.' Kioshi protested.  
'When you signed up for this you knew it may end your life. If this is to be our final act let us take ShinRa with us.' Jun clenched his fist. 'If we do not stop them they will destroy our home and everything we hold dear with their Mako reactor. Katsu, what do you know about making bombs?'  
'Not much. But I am a fast learner.'  
'Good. I will take Masao and Kyo with me to get more materials. The rest of you need to start making bombs. As many as you can.'

Tseng had been able to play dumb for the first day, making mistakes and slowing the production of the bombs. But after a time he knew he had to start working or else the rebels would grow suspicious of him. There were eight days until the parade, eight days in which he had to warn ShinRa or eliminate these men. He already had thought of one hundred ways to kill the other Wutains. Tseng knew he should do it immediately and eliminate the threat to ShinRa. Instead he stayed in the warehouse and made the bombs listening to the others talk. They spoke of their home, the wild lands of Wutai where Materia was abundant. The picture they painted was a pretty one, like the tapestries on Tseng's walls. Tseng did not remember that Wutai. He remembered the rain, the smell of a storm brewing. And that great house always taunting remembered the blood and death.  
'Earth to Katsu.' Kioshi sung out. 'I asked you what you miss most about home?'  
'Home?' Tseng's mind went immediately to ShinRa tower and his little bedroom. He turned his mind to Wutai but could think of nothing.  
'Yes, home.'  
Tseng was quiet for a long moment as he thought about it. He tried to think of something he should miss about Wutai, anything. Instead he thought of Veld, his stern commander and the only real father he had ever known. Rude, the man was good company even if he said precious few words. Reno more than made up for Rude's quiet demeanor, the redhead never seemed to shut his mouth. 'I miss my family.' He finally said.  
'Ah, me too. I hope they're alright.' Tseng nodded in agreement with Kioshi. It was too bad Kioshi would not be seeing his family again, he had chosen his path poorly.

Four days to go.

Tseng was getting desperate, he had not had the chance to sneak out of the warehouse. He had to make contact with the Turks and warn them of the Wutain's plans. He sat on the bedroll staring at the pile of bombs they had made. His first instinct was to set them off, he would lose his life, but at least he would take the rebels with him. He would also take half of Sector Four slums and that was going too far. He was sure ShinRa would blame it on the terrorists and play hero, but that did not bring the dead back to life.

'Katsu!' Kioshi walked over to him with a grin plastered on his face. 'Jun said we can go out for a little. I want to get to Wall Market and get something to eat. Want to come with me?'  
'It would be nice to get out of here for a couple of hours.' Tseng stood up unable to believe his luck. Surely he could find a way to get a message to the Turks from Wall Market!

It was strange walking alongside another Wutain through the streets of Midgar. He was used to being in his suit, he was a Turk. No one dared step in his way or shove him aside. Not so now, people paid him not mind as they went about their business shoving past him. Those who did notice him shouted racial slurs and told him to return to his own country. It would have amused Tseng to no end had the slurs not been accompanied by projectiles. Bottles, rocks anything the people could get their hands on.  
'Maybe we should go back.' Kioshi said in Wutain looking nervously at the people around them.  
'And be weak?' Tseng replied. 'We are warriors of Wutai. We will not retreat from these people.' That and he really needed to get a message to the Turks. 'This place looks alright.' He said spying one of the despicable bars that Reno had dragged the Turks to one night. He only hoped this worked, if he was caught he knew he would be killed and there would be no stopping the rebel's plans.  
Kioshi nervously followed the other man into the small pub. 'Katsu...'  
'It's alright. I will order for you. I speak enough of the language.' Tseng gave his kindest smile. 'Go, find us somewhere to sit.' Tseng waited until Kioshi was seated before he approached the counter.  
'Hello, what can I get for you?' the man asked slowly, it was patronizing.  
'I will have two of the burger specials.' Tseng said quietly. 'And your regular, Reno. I need you to deliver him a message.'  
'Reno the Turk?' The man dared not speak above a whisper.  
'That's the one. Tell him...' What message would Reno understand? 'Tell him that the Presidential parade is going to be a blast. Make sure he gets the message or the Turks won't be happy.'  
'Yes Sir. That will be forty gil for the two meals.' Tseng paid and went to Kioshi. He now had to hope that Reno would get the message and have the brains to put it together.

One thousand, two hundred and fifty-three bombs had been made. Tseng swallowed staring at the pile in the middle of the warehouse. Tonight was the night, they were going to the upper plate to set the bombs. It would take them all night but if they succeeded ShinRa would be destroyed.  
'Katsu!' Jun approached him, he was smiling as he patted Tseng's shoulder. 'We could not have done this without your help.'  
Tseng dipped his head. 'For Wutai.' It was all he could say.  
'For Wutai.' Jun agreed. 'Come! Let us prepare.' He called to the other Wutains.  
Reno, please. Please don't fail me.

They were on their third load, carrying and packing the bombs along the route that the President would be taking the next day. Tseng looked at his fellow Wutains, the rebels. Already they had planted enough bombs to cause mass destruction. The Turk had sabotaged as many as he could. He was starting to fear that he would have to find a way to try and take them out one by one. It looked like he was on his own. Jun grinned as he watched them packing bombs into a bin on the side of the road.  
'Good work. We have to move on. Lots to do tonight.' he said.  
'I heard tomorrow will be going off with a bang.' Veld's Wutain was not the best, but he got his message across.  
'Turks!' Jun turned pulling his gun out. Too late, a neat hole appeared in his head and he fell.

The Wutains burst into action, but there was little they could do against the Turks.  
'Set off the bombs!' Kyo shouted running towards the discarded bags by the bin. Tseng grabbed Kyo and threw him against the wall. He was unarmed but not defenceless. The Turk grabbed the Wutain by the throat smashing his head into the wall.  
Within a short few moments most of the Wutains were dead. Kioshi, bloody and beaten as he was lay on the ground barely able to move.  
'Katsu?' he said through bloody lips.  
Tseng slowly approached the young man and crouched beside him. The young man was not in a good way. Tseng gently put his hand on the man's chest feeling the blood. 'Shhh.' He felt sorry for the boy, caught up in the wrong fight in the end.  
'Did we win?'  
'No.' Tseng looked him in the eye. 'But you fought bravely. You honoured your family.'  
'Yo Tseng!' Reno called as he made his way towards them. "Who's he?'  
Tseng looked down as Kioshi took one final shuddering breath. He slowly closed the boys eyes and stood up ignoring Reno. 'Director Veld. We have to clear up the bombs that have already being planted.'  
Veld turned to his second in command. 'Looks like a sleepless night for all of us. Tseng, take Reno and Rude to disarm the bombs that are already on the plate. Where are the rest?'  
'Sector four slums in a warehouse.'  
Veld nodded. 'Let's get this mess cleaned up. Then you deserve some time off.' he patted Tseng's shoulder.  
'Reno, Rude, we have work to do.' Tseng called already walking back to where the other bombs had been planted.


	24. Aftermath

Tseng stepped out of the shower. The dirt had been scrubbed off. He had washed his hair and combed it until it was back into its usual smooth, silken state. Snatching up a pair of track pants Tseng moved over to the sink and looked at his reflection in the foggy mirror. His mark was visible once again. Slowly he reached up and touched the blackened flesh. If it was not for the mark his life would have been so different. Perhaps he would have being with those rebels fighting for Wutai. Tseng roughly rubbed his thumb over the mark as if he could scrub it away like the dirt of the slums. How could something so small affect him so much? He grabbed a washcloth, all sense and logic fleeing as he began to violently scrub his forehead. He scrubbed until he began to bleed.

That was how Veld found him. The Wutain was bent over the sink, his forehead beaded with blood and tears of frustration streaming down his face.  
'Tseng, I did not know you were into that whole celebrity pitch about blood making you appear more youthful.' Veld said lightly as he crossed the bathroom and gently took the cloth from Tseng's fingers dropping it into the basin. he took a clean cloth from the the drawer and began to clean the blood from Tseng's face.  
'I'm sorry sir, I just… I don't know.' Tseng shook his head, he was not usually lost for words.  
Veld silently continued to wipe the blood off his face. He took a potion from his pocket and handed it to Tseng. 'Finish up and come see me in my office.'  
'Yes sir.'

Tseng dressed in a clean uniform, it was comforting to be back in the clothes he knew. The potion had healed his skin but it still itched and hurt. He crossed the Turk office looking at his weary brothers and sisters who had spent the night defusing bombs and passing them on to the military who would take them out and dispose of them somewhere away from Midgar. The parade was starting in a few hours and many of the Turks who were currently drinking coffee and milling around the office would be on duty. Tseng knocked on Veld's door before entering.  
'Tseng, please take a seat.' Veld gave the Wutain a kind smile and waited patiently as Tseng crossed the room and sat across the desk from the director. 'I'm giving you a week of leave.'  
'Why?' Tseng demanded clenching his fist. 'I completed my mission perfectly. I don't need to be punished.'  
'That is why.' Veld said lacing his fingers together. 'You scrubbed your skin until you bled. You are on edge. You are not in trouble Tseng, but I need you sharp. I want you to take a week to center yourself and then I will put you back on the job.'  
'What am I supposed to do for a week if I am not working?'  
'You're a smart man. I know you will figure something out.' Veld turned back to his files. 'You will write your report today and once it is submitted your leave will begin. Dismissed.'  
'Yes sir.' Tseng stood up and left the office, there was no use protesting.

The Wutain made his way back to his desk and took a seat staring at the monitor as the ShinRa logo screensaver rippled. He heard Reno shouting about something, bragging about the Wutain he had killed and the bombs he had disarmed. Taking a deep breath Tseng resisted the urge to attack Reno. That was certainly not in his usual behaviour. Instead he took the mouse for the computer and moved it to bring the screen to life. He had a report to write. Tseng was glad that the Turks soon began to filter out to go to the parade. He was especially pleased that Reno was attending, he did not think he could tolerate the redhead. Tseng typed the report hoping to have it completed before the other Turks got back.

'Do you want one?' Tseng jolted reaching for his gun and turning in his desk chair. He was glad that he did not withdraw the weapon as he found himself face to face with Rude. The Costan raised an eyebrow at him.  
'Sorry, I was day dreaming.' Tseng said releasing his gun and putting his hand down. 'What were you saying?'  
'I asked if you wanted a coffee.'  
'Oh, yes. I will come with you. I need a break from this report anyway.' Tseng rose from his desk chair. 'I'm surprised they have you on desk duty.'  
Rude grunted. 'I volunteered. Everyone wanted to go to the parade.' With his coffee mug in hand he led the way to the kitchenette.  
'You should be resting, I am sure your report can wait.' Rude said as he turned on the coffee machine.  
'Hm, unfortunately once the report is written I am to take a week of leave. The Director believes I need some time to rest after my mission.'  
Rude looked at the Wutain carefully, he remembered how Veld had made him take time off after Jessie. He remembered how much he would have rather being working instead of sitting in his apartment. He knew Tseng lived and breathed this job. In fact Rude could not think of a time Tseng had not being working or at least on call. A week off the job would drive the man mad. Rude turned away from the other Turk so he could make their coffee.

Tseng's dark eyes carefully examined Rude. He had known the Costan Turk for many years now. While Tseng and Rude had never bonded there was a mutual respect. But Tseng also knew that Rude had never really changed his opinion on Tseng. The Wutain was still heartless, ruthless.  
'Rude.' Tseng consciously made his voice as soft as possible the same way that Veld often did. 'I know what you think of me, and for the most part you are right. But I do have a heart, I care about every Turk as you are all my family. I care about Aerith.' Although he still did not understand the love Veld insisted he felt for her. 'And I cared about those men. They were fighting for what they thought was right. They were fighting for their country and their freedom. I cannot begrudge them that.'  
'I wasn't thinking that. You did your job.'  
'Like I always do. I know not to ask questions or to overstep my boundaries.' He accepted the coffee from Rude. 'They should not have had to die. But it's the price that needed to be paid to keep ShinRa in control.' He took a sip of his coffee. 'You know they were the ones behind the attack on the ShinRa academy. You got your revenge on them.'  
'It didn't bring her back.'

'No,' Tseng agreed. 'but they won't hurt anyone else either.' He was cold and logical as he said those words.

Tseng returned to his desk, he was glad that Rude was not like his partner. Reno would have followed him and tried to keep the conversation going. The Wutain took another sip of the strong coffee before putting it to one side. Prolonging this report would do him no good. He finished the report and filed it in Veld's tray before retreating to his room to begin his weeklong suspension.


	25. The Journey

Tseng stood stiff across the desk from Veld. Reno and Rude were beside him. Rude, silent as always, but Reno could not shut his mouth. That was not unusual, Tseng supposed, but he did wish that just this once the redhead would be quiet. Was it too much to ask for the redhead to just let him suffer without the annoying slum drawl infecting his mind?  
'Wait, can we go over this one more time?' Reno asked interrupting Veld as the Director tried to continue the briefing. 'I am the pilot on this mission. Me? Solo? No instructor breathing down my neck.'  
'Yes, that's right.' Veld rubbed his brow in soothing circles with his fingers. The Wutain Turk was glad that he was not the only one getting fed up with Reno today. 'Tseng will co-pilot in case you need assistance but you are in charge of the flying.' He looked at the three Turks standing before him. 'Reno, why don't you and Rude go and prepare the number nine helicopter? Reeve will be ready to depart soon.'  
'Yes Sir!' Reno saluted before practically skipping from the office with Rude in tow.  
Once the two were gone Veld turned to Tseng. 'You will be in charge of this mission. I trust that you will ensure that everything goes smoothly.'  
'Of course.' Tseng assured the Director. 'I will ensure that nothing gets in ShinRa's way.'  
'Very good. I'm counting on you.'

Reno double checked that the gear was secured in the back of the helicopter while Rude stood back watching him. The other Turk knew the basics of a helicopter but he had not latched onto it like his redheaded partner.  
'I can't believe I get to fly solo.' Reno said as he stepped out of the helicopter. 'I thought Veld would make me do every single training hour.'  
'The instructors have been impressed with your progress. Veld would have spoken to them before making this decision.' Rude handed his partner another box. 'Just don't make them regret this decision. And please don't make me dead.'  
Reno laughed as he secured the last box into the cargo area. Reno turned his head to see Tseng and Executive Reeve Tuesti crossing the helipad towards them.  
'Mr Tuesti.' Tseng said as they arrived at the helicopter. 'I would like to formally introduce you to Reno. He will be piloting on this mission.'  
Reeve was a dark haired man reaching towards middle aged, but not there just yet. He had a trimmed goatee and wore a dark blue business suit. With a polite smile he reached out to shake the redhead's hand. The executive took a moment to examine this Turk, he was notably different from his co-workers. His shocking red hair may have been restrained in a pony-tail but that was the only part of his uniform that truly met regulation. His bangs were pushed up by a pair of flight goggles, his blazer was opened with his shirt untucked, the top three buttons undone and his tie completed absent.  
'Pleasure to meet you sir.' Reno shook Reeve's hand. This man demanded respect. Not in the way Tseng or Veld did and certainly not in the way the President did with his monolithic tower and all his money. Reeve commanded a respect all of his own.  
'Are we ready to depart?' Reeve asked as he released Reno's hand.  
'All the final checks have been done. She is ready to fly.' Reno confirmed climbing into the chopper.

Reno buzzed with excitement as he checked that his passengers were all strapped in. He spoke into his head set getting permission from air traffic control to take to the sky. The rotors whirled above them as they carefully began to ascend into the sky. He had been clocking a huge amount of flying hours and while he had not done enough to officially get his pilot's license, he was the best that the instructors had ever seen. He glanced out the side window and watched Midgar growing ever so slightly smaller. Their journey would not be a short one, they would fly to Rocket Town where they would stop to refuel and sleep. The following day they would complete their journeyfw Reno enjoyed the flight, the feeling of being free, and the excitement of leaving the Eastern continent.

It was getting dark when Reno smoothly landed the chopper in Rocket Town. Climbing out he took a moment to admire the rocket that stood on the outskirts of the little town. He whistled, it was an impressive piece of machinery and he wondered if he would be allowed to go look at it. He glanced at Tseng, not likely, but that would not stop him sneaking off.  
'That is the rocket for executive Palmer's ShinRa space program.' Reeve said as he came to stand beside the young Turk. 'It's rather impressive. A lot of ShinRa's money and resources have gone into that rocket.'  
'Did you help? I mean, you are an engineer right?' Reno buried his hands into his pockets.  
'Yes, I am an engineer.' Reeve chuckled. 'However, my interests lie in creating places for people to live. Midgar has been my pet project for many years now.'  
'Will it ever be finished? Midgar has grown so much bigger since I was a kid.'  
'No, I think it will keep expanding with ShinRa and the populace.' Reeve replied turning away from the rocket to go and assist Tseng and Rude who were taking a few bags from the helicopter.  
'Reno! Come lock her up.' The redhead slowly turned away from the majestic rocket ship and locked up the helicopter.

The Shanghai in was nothing too impressive. In fact, Reno did not consider it at all impressive. It was warm and comfortable, but plain. Reeve had convinced Rude to play chess with him, Reno would never have guessed that the big guy was good at chess. His gaze shifted from the two and moved to Tseng. The Wutain had being unusually quiet and while he remained in the common room of the inn with them, he spoke barely a word and his eyes remained lowered to the book in his hand. Reno noted that the older man had not turned the page in a long time. Standing, the redhead stretched and crossed the room.

'Yo, Tseng?' He prodded standing in front of the Turk. 'I'm kinda bored. Want to come for a walk with me?'  
Tseng slowly glanced up from the book he was reading, he gave Reno a polite smile. The redhead knew that smile, it was the fake one he gave the executives and the President. 'Thank you, but I am actually thinking I might retire for the night. Don't be out too late.'  
Reno shrugged, he had been courteous and asked Tseng if he wanted to join him. It was not his fault that the Wutain had no interest in his company.

The night was chill. Reno buttoned up his shirt and zipped up his blazer to fight back the biting wind. Hand stuck in his pockets he made his way towards the edge of town where the rocket stood. It was still being built. There were large safety fences plotted all around. Reno ignored them and scrambled over the top. With child-like fascination he made his way over to the metal structure that helped prop the rocket upright. Reno took the stair three at a time and then climbed the ladder all the way to an opening. He stepped inside.

'Hey! Who are you?' A voice yelled. 'Get tha hell outta 'ere.' Reno almost fell out the door in surprise. A blonde man with goggles on his forehead looked back at him, one fist clenched and raised ready to attack.  
'Woah!' Reno reached into his jacket. 'I'm Reno of the Turks. Here on official ShinRa business. Just wanted to have a quick look at the rocket so I can report back to the President.' He removed his ShinRa identification card. 'See, I'm legit.'  
The man walked forward and snatched the card from Reno's hand and inspected it. 'Huh. Is that right?' His demeanour shifted. 'Come on then, let me give you the tour and you can tell the President that everything is coming along just fine.'  
'That would be a great.'

It was almost two in the morning when Reno made it back to the inn. Cid Highwind and Reno had hit it off, they had lost themselves in talk about machinery and how the rocket was going to go into outer space. The Turk almost felt bad about the fact he was not reporting back to the President. He wondered if he could put in a good word anyway. Stepping in to the common room he was surprised to see Tseng still sitting on the chair Reno had left him in.  
'I was about to go looking for you.' The Wutain said his eyes never leaving the book in his hand. Reno quickly glanced at the page and noted that Tseng had not progressed very far.  
'Sorry, got distracted.'  
'Go to bed Reno. We'll be leaving early.' The Wutain turned the page but now Reno was certain it was just a prop.  
'Yes Sir.' Reno crossed over to the bedroom door. 'Tseng, get some sleep too.'  
'I will just finish this chapter.'

Reno completed the pre-flight checks and climbed out of the helicopter. Rude was leaning against the helicopter, he looked at the younger man and then back out towards the town. 'Do you think Tseng slept last night?'  
'Nope.' Rude glanced at his partner. 'I'm sure he has a lot on his mind.'  
'Yeah…' Reno spotted Tseng and Reeve making their way towards the helicopter. The cool morning wind blew as the warm sun peaked over the horizon.  
'Reno, start the chopper.' Tseng ordered when they came within earshot.

The flight was long, too long. Even for Reno who swore he could spend his life in a helicopter. They landed at their destination just after midday. The helicopter was shut down and Reno unstrapped himself. 'We've arrived.'  
Tseng nodded climbing from his seat and opening the cockpit door. He climbed out and set foot on the ground. For the first time in twelve years he was standing in Wutai.


	26. Wutai

The rain pelted Tseng's skin in thick heavy drops. The rain was warm here and smelled earthy. It had soaked through his shirt sticking the white fabric to his skin, he had lost all sense of time as he stood outside the small hut he was sharing with his fellow Turks and Reeve. In the distance thunder growled menacingly and lightning illuminated the dark clouds. The past few days had passed slowly for Tseng, he had kept his composure and done well as the leader of the mission. But his stomach was twisted in knots and he felt constantly sick. The more he thought about it, the more this mission felt like a punishment for some unknown crime. There were employees at ShinRa who spoke Wutain, they should have been sent rather than Tseng. How was he to face these people once he stepped outside the safety of the base? The mark on his forehead seemed to tingle at the mere thought of walking through the gates. They would all know what he was, who he was. And his sins would not have been forgotten. He had killed his entire family and now he had betrayed his country by becoming part of ShinRa.

'Hey boss, you've been out here awhile,' Reno came to stand beside Tseng. He was wearing a thick coat with the collar turned up but his own hair was quickly been soaked by the rain and sticking to his pale skin, 'I know you're not okay, you haven't been okay since we landed. But whatever is going on in your head you've always told me you can't let it affect the mission.'

Tseng's lips twitched upwards, Reno was telling him the rules that was ironic. He kept his eyes focused up at the sky. 'Don't worry. I'm not letting it affect our mission here. Tomorrow Reeve will be meeting with Lord Godo and I will act as translator. You and Rude are extra security.'

'That's all well and good boss. But if you get sick you won't be much use to anyone tomorrow.' The redhead dug his hands into his pockets and hunched his shoulders, 'Rude cooked dinner, it'll be a shame if you missed out on his cooking…'

Tseng chuckled unable to hold back his mirth. 'You're right, I should dry off, eat and have a bath. It's going to be a big day tomorrow.'

When the dawn came Tseng's dread returned tenfold. He had never known it to be so hard to get out of bed. But he forced himself to do so waking Reno as he went to dress in his uniform for the day. The rain had passed in the night but the clouds remained causing the trapped air to be humid and thick. As Tseng sat down for breakfast he glanced at Reeve and Reno. Both of them were clearly not enjoying the humidity. Reno's blazer was cast carelessly over the back of his chair and a sweat patch had already appeared in the pit of his white long-sleeved shirt. Reeve had discarded his usual blue over coat and was wearing a very thin white business shirt. Rude, however seemed to be coping well enough save for the top button of his shirt been undone and his tie loosened ever so slightly.

'The meeting is at nine sharp,' Reeve said, 'I was thinking we should arrive well before then.'

'Of course sir. I've already arranged the escort,' Tseng said as he picked at his breakfast in distaste. It was a mixture of army rations and Wutain food that the base had picked up during its occupation of Wutai. He noted that even Reno who usually ate like a horse was not at all interested in eating the meal, 'We'll leave as soon as you're ready.'

Tseng was glad he did not have to drive to the Wutain palace. He doubted he would have been able to keep his attention on the road. As it was, the Wutain was feeling sick. His vision swam and his head pounded, his mouth was dry and his heart beat was erratic. While Reeve was completely oblivious to this the Turk lieutenant knew that Reno and Rude were watching him carefully. The palace loomed before them and as the gates opened the escort departed leaving only their vehicle which Reeve drove straight to the front door. Tseng took a deep breath before looking over his shoulder at his two Turks.

'Standard formation?' Reno enquired unbuckling his seat belt and pulling his blazer back on.

Tseng paused, 'Where is your tie?' he asked looking Reno up and down. His shirt was untucked and unbuttoned and the tie was once again absent.

Reno feigned a look of distress, 'I must have forgotten it at the hut.'

'Standard formation,' Tseng said getting out of the car, now was not the time to fight Reno about his uniform infractions.

Tseng walked beside Reeve with Rude and Reno following a couple of paces behind. They all knew the drill, they had practiced it a thousand times. Should they come under attack their first priority was to get Reeve out alive using their own bodies as shields and going until they were safe or dead. The guards opened the large double doors and they stepped inside. A woman in traditional Wutain robes stepped forward to greet them. Her face was painted and her dark hair was pulled back into a bun with an elaborate comb and decorated sticks.

'Welcome to Wutai,' she said in Wutain, 'Lord Godo is expecting you.'

Tseng knew he was meant to be translating for Reeve but no words came out. The dizziness he had felt in the car had returned with a vengeance and only one word left his lips, 'Yuka.'

She looked at him and her dark eyes widened as they landed on his forehead.

'Tseng?' Reeve had turned to him now with obvious confusion but Tseng could not respond. He could barely stand, he thought he was going to faint, or perhaps throw up. He was not really sure.

And then a hand landed on his shoulder, it was Rude's large hand and it squeezed his shoulder. 'Are you feeling alright?'

'Yes,' Tseng's mind came back into focus and he straightened, 'Sorry. Must be the humidity. She welcomes us to Wutai and advises the Lord Godo is waiting for us.'

Reeve nodded, 'Tell her that we are glad to be here and look forward to speaking with her lord. If she could show us the way to him it would be grand.'

Tseng turned back to Yuka struggling to keep his voice steady, 'ShinRa looks forward to these negotiations. If you could please lead us to Lord Godo, it would be much appreciated.' Yuka bowed her head and began to walk through the palace.

She led them to a room with many cushions that were already occupied by delegates. There was a square table in the middle of the room. Yuka indicated for them to sit down on the other side of the table. Reeve and Tseng sat at the table whilst Rude and Reno settled behind them. Tseng's eyes stayed on Yuka as she began to prepare tea for everyone.

But when Godo started to speak he turned his head, he had to stay focused on his mission. 'Lord Godo says he looks forward to speaking with you. He hopes that these talks can lead to peace between ShinRa and Wutai. There is no more need for bloodshed.'

'Of course, ShinRa only wants to do what is in the best interests of everyone. We're here with the purpose of brokering a peaceful end to this war,' Reeve said smiling in a friendly manner to Godo across the table. 'I think introductions will be in order.'

Tseng nodded and turned back to the Wutain Lord and conveyed Reeve's words to them. Introductions were mercifully short and Tseng left his own until last feeling once against self-conscious of the dot on his forehead. He had noticed people's eyes flickering to the mark every so often. He was not used to people staring. In Midgar people did not care and if they did notice they had been taught somewhere that the dot was a symbol for the mythical third eye. Tseng could only wish it was something so spiritual.

As the conversation went on with Tseng translating he made several observations. The first was a young Wutain man at the back of the gathering scribbling notes not with the usual ink pot and fine brush pen, but a western pen. Tseng realised that this man understood English and was noting anything said between Tseng and Reeve that may be of use to them. The other thing that kept distracting Tseng was Yuka. She moved unobtrusively about refilling teas and water, keeping her head down and trying to go unnoticed by the Wutain men. But Tseng noticed her, he could barely keep his eyes off of her.

'This is a good start,' Reeve said when Lord Godo announced that they had spoken for long enough and they should all take a break to stretch their legs and have some lunch.

Tseng nodded saying nothing, it was barely a start at all. While the Wutain's nodded their heads and looked at Reeve's plans with interest they had been whispering amongst themselves as well. Tseng had not time to listen to their whispers whilst the meeting at been in progress, but all three Turks had been wearing extra sensitive concealed microphones and he had not doubt he would be able to hear everything once they returned to the base that afternoon. Tseng's eyes moved from Reeve to Reno. The redhead was leaning casually against one of the thick wooden pillars his green-blue eyes moving ceaselessly as he took in every detail of the palace and the people inside.

'Reno,' Tseng said jerking his chin to indicate that the red head should come over to him. He knew they were being watched by the Wutain's as closely as Reno was watching them. 'Did you see the man in the back of the room?'

Reno nodded, 'He is definitely writing in English,' Reno said, 'I could tell by the pen's movement.'

'Which means…'

'He speaks English and he is monitoring everything we say.'

Tseng nodded, 'I want eyes on him.'

'Sure, but they're not going to let me skulk around here. I can't just slip off.' Reno furrowed his brow clearly unsure of what Tseng wanted of him.

Tseng lowered his voice and leaned close to Reno, 'No, you can't,' he agreed, 'So you're going to have to double back when we leave. I want to know who he is and what he's up to.'

'Yes sir.'

The afternoon went just as smoothly as the morning not that much happened. Tseng could tell that this was going to take several meetings before they made any progress in this matter. Yuka escorted them out of the palace and back towards their car. They were on the steps of the palace when Yuka's hand shot out grabbing Tseng's wrist. Cautiously he turned to look at her. The years had not been kind, beneath her painted face Tseng could see wrinkles forming and a weight that dragged every part of her down. She was still young, but he supposed life had been unfair since what he had done. Her eyes watered as she looked at him. There was no time, they both knew it.

'Yuka…'

She let go, 'I hope you enjoy your evening. Lord Godo will contact you to arrange another meeting.' She bowed before hastily turning and walking back into the palace.

'Yo Tseng!' Reno called petulantly pulling on the door handle of the locked vehicle.

Tseng quickly turned on his heels and walked down to the car unlocking it as he approached. 'Rude, in the front,' he instructed as he slid into the back behind Reno. As usual Rude obeyed without question.

Reno frowned, 'What are you doing?' he asked as Tseng closed the door behind them.

'Take it slow, Reeve,' Tseng said not bothering with his seat belt as he grabbed Reno's wrist, 'You'll need a fresh mic,' he said to Reno as he unceremoniously pushed his shirt out of the way and pulled on a small wire that ran down Reno's chest to his pants. From beneath the waist band a small rectangular object was released. Tseng unplugged the cord and stuck the memory drive into his trouser pocket. The Wutain then reached forward and from the centre console of the car grabbed a fresh one to plug in.

'What are you doing?' Reeve demanded from the front seat as the car passed through the gates, 'we're not here on an espionage mission. We are here to negotiate peace.'

'With all due respect, sir, you are here to negotiate peace,' Tseng said reaching over Reno and unlocking the passenger door for him, 'We're here on Turk business. Go, Reno.'

The red head opened the door and threw himself from the slow moving vehicle and straight into some bushes. Hastily Tseng pulled the door closed again. He could see Reeve's face in the rear view mirror and knew that the executive was not pleased with this development.

Reeve made his displeasure known by not speaking a single word to Rude or Tseng all the way back to the compound and once he had parked their vehicle he marched straight to his room. Tseng was not overly concerned instead going to Rude to a computer to upload the audio from their microphones.

'That's nearly twenty-four hours of audio between the three microphones,' Rude said, 'There's no way you can get through that tonight to report to Veld.'

Tseng knew this, 'I think my microphone will be the best to listen to. I was closest to the other men.'

'It'll also be distorted by its proximity to you and Reeve.'

Tseng ignored him putting on his headphones and starting to listen, he was able to reduce his and Reeve's voice focusing more on the voices in the background and their muttering. His fingers flew across the keyboard as he typed what they said. Two hours in and nothing interesting had been said. Rude was sitting by one of the windows looking out into the compound and Reno had remained out of contact which was not altogether unexpected. Sighing heavily Tseng rubbed his eyes and his thoughts turned to Yuka. She had been right by him, her hand on his wrist. He had never thought he would see his older sister again, but there she was, right by Lord Godo. Right in the way of danger should things not go well. Tseng was so distracted that he nearly missed one of the men muttering to another on his audio. Jerking back to attention he rewound the audio back a couple of seconds.

'This fool will be eating his words once ShinRa compound falls.'

That confirmed it, the Wutain's were not interested in peace unless it was bought on by their victory. Tseng could not blame them for that, but his loyalty was to ShinRa and he would not let ShinRa be defeated if he had any hand in it. Pausing the audio he instead connected to the Turk's secure communications server and sent a message to Veld.

Intelligence gathered: Wutai is not interested in negotiations. Request to move to our back up plan.

Tseng could not take his eyes off of his screen as he waited for a response. Time ticked by slowly as he stared at the screen until a simple word appeared before him.

Proceed.

'Rude! We're going back in,' Tseng called closing his laptop, 'See if we can make contact with Reno.'


	27. Reno's Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short one just to show you where Reno is at.

Reno had found a very big flaw in Tseng's plan for him to tale the Wutain man who spoke English. Reno did not speak Wutain. This left him feeling rather useless as he hid in shadows and followed the other man. He had no idea what was going on or what was being said. At one particularly heart stopping moment Reno had feared that he had been caught and the man was alerting the guards. He had been ready to run for his life. But the guards had walked straight past his hiding place talking in what Reno guessed was a casual manner as they did so. Exhaling the red head calmed his heart rate and continued on.

The halls of Wutai's palace were not ideal for sneaking and spying. Half the walls were made of a thin paper that Reno was sure he could poke a finger through with no effort. There were certainly a lack of good hiding places and he found himself mostly ducking behind large ornate statues – they were mighty convenient. But there were no dark corners, nooks or crannies and even the statues would not provide cover if people came from opposite directions.

Night had started to fall which darkened the halls of the palace. A clear advantage for Reno, especially since he had grown bored of tailing the man. He knew that Tseng said he wanted eyes on him, but Reno was certain what Tseng really wanted was eyes on what he had been writing. Reno was certain he had figured out which room belonged to the man and so as the man went to dinner Reno turned and moved back through the palace towards the room. It was slow going as he struggled to remember the route whilst also avoiding the other residents of the palace.

He did eventually find the room. There was no lock on the door which certainly made his job easier. Carefully he slid back the paper door and slipped inside the room closing it behind him. From his pocket he withdrew a torch and clicked it on. Reno could not figure out why everything in Wutai was so low to the ground. A low palate with a thin mattress served as a bed and there was a low table with a cushion before it. Reno made his way towards the table and crouched down. There was paper strewn everywhere most of it was covered in Wutain writing. But as he shuffled a few pages he found what he was looking for, in blue pen on white paper were scribbled notes written in English. Reno stuck the butt of his torch between his teeth and pulled the pages to him. Admittedly his literacy skills were not very impressive but he as he squinted he was able to start making out words.

_Wutain Akuma. Find out who he is really._

_May be necessary to eliminate bodyguards and take executive as a hostage. They are holding their position firm._

_Executive is certainly weaker than the Akuma. The Akuma speaks more firmly than Executive instructs him to._

_Need to find out what the "Turks" are about._

Reno withdrew his PHS from his pocket, the camera was low quality but it should be good enough to at least get the words into the photos. He put the pages down on the table and carefully focused his camera. He had only taken one photos when he heard voices nearby. He reached into his mouth and took out the torch turning it off. He slipped the PHS and torch into his pocket and waited with baited breath to see what happened next. The people were walking straight by the door when Reno's PHS let out a shrill ring. Fumbling for it he cursed himself realising the silencer must have turned off when he was using it to take photos. He managed to silence it but it was too late. The door slid back violently. Reno grabbed the pages from the desk and ran for it. He pushed the two people aside and began to run. He was several floors up and he was not going to survive a jump from these heights that was for sure.

Cursing he ran as fast as he could whilst the people who had seen him let out the cry that there was an intruder. Reno did not speak Wutain but he could guess what they were screaming.

Tseng was going to kill him.


End file.
